Switching Lives
by Leeni-chan
Summary: COMPLETE Gundam Wing Crossover - Harry Potter. Heero Yuy. A world apart, but a lot closer then you might think. 1x2 slash
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not in anyway own Harry Potter or Gundam Wing. PLease do not sue, as all you will recieve is a crummy computer and some gum.  
  
AN Alright, with that out of the way, the new story! Um, chapter's aren't going to be as frequent as the last two stories, and they will get longer, I promise. This chapter is more like a teaser. If I get enough reviews, I'll continue it. If not, I'll start a different story and drop this one.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
=blah-blah= is telepathic speaking.  
  
"^blah-blah^" is Japanese  
  
  
  
  
  
  
================================  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
Harry Potter wasn't ordinary, that much was obvious. He was indeed one of the most extraordinary people living in his world. His world, being the Wizard world, of course. He grew up in a little cupboard, where his uncle and aunt locked him when he 'misbehaved' which was all of the time. For you see, Harry's relatives didn't like magic or the fact that he had the ability to use magic.  
  
But, there was something else that they didn't know about. Something that their nephew was, that they had absolutely no control of.  
  
But anyway, it's not like Harry ever told them, or ever would for that matter. It was his secret, well, his and his other self's. For you see, Harry had two lives, two sets of memories, in two very different worlds. He was a wizard in one, the hero of the world. His name was the most spoken and he was one of the most promising and innocent individuals known of. Emotional and always willing to help someone in need. He had endless fans and stalkers, not to mention that his life was always going to be in danger. His other self, couldn't be more different: a terrorist and an assassin, emotionless and hidden in the crowds of society. Living in the battles and the hero of war. There, he had many, many enemies, only one stalker, and four friends - one of them a lover.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
Harry turned away from where he was staring into the Gryffindor common room fire towards his best friend, Ron Weasley. He smiled, pulling his mind away from his thoughts.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Are you going to study with us? Hermione is waiting in the library." Ron grinned suddenly, "or were you going to stay here and pretend you're *not* thinking about your mystery lover."  
  
Harry's cheeks did a slow burn. "I-"  
  
"Don't even try to deny it Harry," Ron smirked, turning around the walking towards the portrait hole. "We all know it, it's just the matter of figuring out who it is." The red head paused, turning around slightly. "Unless you want to just tell me..."  
  
Harry shook his head. "You're nutters, mate." He laughed, his cheeks already returning to normal. "Don't you think the press would be having a field day if that were true?"  
  
Ron rolled his eyes. "Good point, so, are you going to study with us?"  
  
"Hai." Harry nodded.  
  
Ron blinked. "What?"  
  
"I said, "okay", just give me a minute." Harry said, covering up his mistake with ease.  
  
Ron frowned but nodded, leaning against the wall while Harry moved to get his books and studying notes. The red head couldn't help but think that something was a little off with his best friend lately. For the past few weeks, he had seemed happier then usual, leading to the secret lover idea. But no matter what, Harry denied it.  
  
"Ready." Harry announced a few moments later. The two boys left the room for a last minute study session before final exams began the next day.  
  
Ron snuck another look at his friend, who seemed to be a million miles away, trapped in his thoughts. A small smile appeared on Harry's face and he shook his head before focusing on Ron again.  
  
"Draco's been asking about you again." The red head said carelessly.  
  
Harry shrugged, "so?"  
  
"Just mentioning it." Ron said, smiling a little. "He seems very interested in you, you know."  
  
Harry laughed. "It would be interesting to talk to him about that," he admitted. "Just to see his reaction. But, I don't think I should be dating right now, you know, with the whole Voldemort out to kill me thing."  
  
Ron flinched. "Just because you have a crazy murderer out for you blood doesn't mean you shouldn't date." He argued. "You should take the ferret up on that one."  
  
Harry frowned. "I'll think about it."  
  
The two boys entered the library and quickly made their way towards their bushy haired best friend, Hermione Granger. She was so engrossed in her book that she didn't seem to notice that they had arrived.  
  
"He's over there," she said so suddenly that the boys jumped slightly in surprise.  
  
Harry's eyes followed her finger until they landed on a blond haired Slytherin who was studying a few tables away.  
  
Twin red eyebrows rose and Ron chuckled. "Talk to him mate," he urged Harry. "It's not like you're rivals anymore! He's not even a Malfoy in the public's opinion!"  
  
Harry sighed, somehow wishing that he had never come out of the closet to his two friends. At least then they wouldn't be badgering him and setting him up on blind dates all the time. His green eyes moved back to Draco, only to find that the Slytherin was looking at him, gray eyes curious.  
  
A small half smile filtered across the blonds face and Harry made up his mind.  
  
"He's a nice person," Hermione added, not noticing Harry's roaming eyes. "And he's really changed since his parents died."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes, staring back down at his potions notes. "If you'll stop badgering me, I'll talk to him," he muttered. "But I don't promise anything."  
  
Hermione nodded eagerly, and Ron grinned at him. "That's the spirit mate!" The redhead said loudly, earning a glare from the librarian.  
  
Harry grabbed his notes and stood up, walking quickly over to Draco's table.  
  
"Hey," he said softly, coming to a stop next to the Slytherin. "Mind if I study with you?"  
  
Gray eyes moved to meet his, a teasing gleam in them. "Why would I mind? You've only been staring at me for the past ten minutes."  
  
Harry grinned and sat down, settling his potions notes across from Draco's. "Unlike you, whose been staring at me since I entered the room?" He joked.  
  
Draco playfully stuck his nose in the air. "Just trying to figure out why the room suddenly seemed so small. Must have been your ego filling up all the space again."  
  
Harry chuckled. "Only your ego can rival mine." He retorted.  
  
Draco nodded seriously. "Between us, there's virtually no other room in this school."  
  
Harry snorted.  
  
"Listen, Harry." Draco suddenly said, losing all playfulness. "If you're only here out of pity, then could you just go? I don't really want any more well wishers about my parents. All of last year was enough for a life time."  
  
Harry blinked at the sudden change of conversation. "Pity only goes so far," he said softly. "I just wanted to talk to you. I know that after your parents died, I haven't really tried to mend any rift between us. And I think it's pretty honorable that you've decided to try and make it on your own..."  
  
"You want to know why I apologized to Granger and Weasley don't you?" Draco sighed, looking over at the two who were pretending not to watch them. "Well, I guess I was a little jealous at first. I mean, they had great lives and close friends. After, well you know, I chose not to be a deatheater, all the Slytherins were shocked and there was this whole uncomfortable feeling in the house. And well, there you three were, perfect little trio..."  
  
"You're rambling." Harry said quietly.  
  
"Right. Well, to make the story short... I kind of noticed that you were cute," Draco's cheeks went pink. "And I thought that maybe they could set us up or something." He pouted suddenly, shooting a glare over at the two Gryffindors. "No such luck."  
  
Harry laughed.  
  
"And I didn't even know if you were gay or not... and it's not like they ever told me." Draco continued, now waving his quill around, narrowly missing Harry.  
  
"Why didn't you just ask me?" Harry asked, watching as Draco's cheeks turned a more interesting shade or red.  
  
"It never occurred to me. And it's not like we were on speaking terms anyway..."  
  
"I'm bi," Draco." Harry admitted quietly.  
  
Draco perked up slightly, his eyes taking on a sparkle that Harry had never seen in the blond before. But before he could open his mouth and say something more, Ron and Hermione plopped themselves down and began chatting away about what ever class they were studying for.  
  
Draco gave a frustrated sigh but otherwise didn't show his annoyance. Harry just grinned, focusing on the book in front of him and calling to his double.  
  
=Can we talk tonight?= He asked, after making sure he wasn't interrupting something important.  
  
Almost instantly, his double answered. =Sure, what's wrong?=  
  
=I'll explain later, I'm studying for exams right now.=  
  
He could almost see the other messy-haired boy nod his head, and he knew for a fact that his blue eyes were already curious.  
  
=I'll study for you, if you like. Duo's dragged me off to one of those movies again. He's pouting right now... so if you want to switch...=  
  
Harry grinned, still focused on his potions book. =Sounds like a plan.=  
  
It only took one second for the switch to take place. It was so fast that it wasn't even noticeable to a trained eye. His unconscious mind took over for the briefest of moments, letting him travel through time, landing in another body, his other body.  
  
Right next to a pouting boy with braided hair that reached down to his rear. Amethyst eyes frowned at the screen flashing advertisements and Harry, now in the body of one Heero Yuy, smiled inwardly. "Are you going to come over here or just sit there and pout?" He asked.  
  
Duo smirked triumphantly and proceeded to jump into his arms.  
  
  
===  
  
  
Heero Yuy frowned and dusted off his usual spandex black shorts and green tanktop. He gave his reflection another look, sighing when all he saw was his black clad counterself. In the back of his mind, Harry's annoying voice complained that the clothes were old fashioned, not to mention that he wore them all the time. Heero glared at the other boy in the mirror.  
  
=Beats the school uniform.= He snapped in Japanese, his native tongue, and pushed the voice further back in his mind.  
  
It wasn't like he disliked having a split personality, if that's what you could call it. To tell the truth he enjoyed it a lot. It was just, Harry could really be annoying! His double pouted and disappeared, leaving Heero's own reflection in the mirror and a blissfully quiet mind. At that, Heero rolled his eyes and focused on what new distraction had just entered the men's bathroom.  
  
Duo Maxwell, one of his best friends, fellow Gundam pilots and, his lover.  
  
"Baka." He muttered softly at the braided pilots reflection, for once not bothering to kiss Duo before turning out of the public bathroom into the theater where Duo had dragged him for the afternoon.  
  
"Hee-chan!" Duo whined from behind him, "wait for me!"  
  
Heero smirked, pausing for the briefest of moments before continuing to towards their designated theater and choosing two seats in the very front. Duo plopped down next to him a moment later, pretending to pant heavily.  
  
"You know," the braided boy said after a moment, "you've been kind of weird for a while now. What's up?"  
  
Heero stiffened. "Nani?" He asked softly.  
  
"Like, you've been sleeping more, and sometimes you're really, I don't know- *cheerful*. It's just, weird." The braided pilot actually grinned so large his teeth were almost glowing in the near dark of the theater. "And Wufei said he caught you talking to your reflection in Japanese a few days ago."  
  
Heero frowned, he didn't recall ever speaking out loud to Harry before. The other boy must be acting out of character again - he would have to talk to him about that. In the mean time, he had an overly curious Duo to deal with. "It's probably just stress." Heero excused himself. "I need to let off extra steam."  
  
Duo grinned at that. "I can help you with that problem," he said, leaning closer to his lover. "I won't even charge you for it. It'll be like... charity."  
  
Heero snorted. "Charity my ass." He muttered, pushing the braided boy back into his own seat and looking up at the screen that was 'welcoming them to a cell phone free zone'.  
  
Duo pouted, shooting looks over at the stony boy with large teary anesthetist eyes. A sudden shift seemed to over come Heero's features and the messy haired boy snuck a look over at Duo, his eyes now holding a strange tint of green. "Are you going to come over here or just sit there and pout?" He asked, his voice sounding a slight bit different.  
  
Duo grinned and proceeded to pounce.  
  
  
===  
  
  
Heero switched back with Harry while Duo was driving the two of them back to their apartment. He liked the wizarding world, and was always reluctant to leave it behind. But, leaving that world meant coming back to Duo, something he planned on always doing.  
  
"I think the best part of the movie was the beginning," Duo was chattering, not really caring if Heero was paying attention or not. "That attempt to assassinate that guy was totally cool, if really fake looking. I mean, nobody in their right mind would try and..."  
  
"He wasn't in his right mind," Heero corrected, the area of his brain that was still around even when he wasn't telling him every detail of the movie. "He was being controlled by Professor Gibbs."  
  
Duo pouted. "So?"  
  
Heero just rolled his eyes, not even bothering to try and get another word in as Duo restarted his one-sided conversation. They got back to their shared apartment and Duo practically ran inside.  
  
"WUFEI!" He screamed, knowing that the Chinese boy was probably meditating somewhere. "WE'RE BACK!"  
  
A crash from down the hall caused Duo to grin and Heero to sigh. Moments later, a Chinese boy their age came storming down the hallway. His carefully kept white clothing seemed to somehow enhance his size and his black eyes were blazing in anger.  
  
"Maxwell!" He shouted, seeing the braided boy in the living room.  
  
Duo eeped and ducked behind Heero.  
  
"Maxwell, how many times have I told you not to disturb me when I'm meditating?!"  
  
Another boy entered the room from the adjoining kitchen. "Really, Wufei," blond haired Quatre said lightly, "you're a Gundam pilot, weren't you trained how to block out annoyances?"  
  
Wufei blinked, his anger disappearing. "Wha-?"  
  
Duo grinned, stepping out from behind Heero. "Yeah, Wu-man, we've been buds for what, three years?"  
  
"Two," Trowa spoke up from his spot on the couch. The others blinked, they hadn't even noticed him there.  
  
"Whatever," Duo breezed on. "Like I was saying... you should have some sort of immunity to me by now..."  
  
"In all defence," Quatre smiled, "it's nearly impossible to ignore you Duo. Not to mention you would probably kill us or something if we ever succeeded in such a fabled task."  
  
Duo sighed playfully, jumping over the couch to ruffle Quatre's hair. "I would never kill you guys." He grinned. "I'd have Heero do it for me."  
  
"Hn," Heero sighed. "I'm going to bed."  
  
"Without dinner?" Quatre asked, slightly worried. Heero didn't spare him a glance.  
  
"I ate at the theater, and I'm not really hungry. Please don't disturb me, I have work to do."  
  
Duo pouted. "But Hee-chan!" He whined.  
  
"Aren't you hungry Duo?" Trowa asked, bringing the attention of the boys to him. "Quatre and I made hamburgers, your favorite isn't it?"  
  
The braided boy let out a whoop of joy.  
  
  
===  
  
  
=So what did you want to talk about?= Heero asked. He was sitting in his and Duo's shared bedroom, staring into the mirror he kept hidden from the rest of the pilots.  
  
On the other side of the mirror, Harry sighed, casting a glance around himself in the empty dorm room that he was sitting in.  
  
=Hermione and Ron made me talk to Draco Malfoy just before we switched today.=  
  
=Isn't he the one who's been stalking you for the past six years or so?= Heero asked, frowning.  
  
On the other side of the mirror, Harry sighed. He nodded and ran a hand through the messy black hair that was identical to Heero's. =Yeah. After dinner today he caught me alone and asked me out to dinner tomorrow. I didn't know what to say because well, we're the same person... and...=  
  
=In all technicalities, Duo is dating me.= Heero said stiffly. =So Draco has all rights to date you. You're not cheating on anybody.=  
  
Harry nodded, before suddenly perking up. =Hey, do you want to take my Potions exam tomorrow? You're more patienced in that subject than I am... and I really want a good mark this year.=  
  
Heero shook his head. =I'd love to, but I can't. I have work tomorrow, and a ton of meetings that I'm required to attend.=  
  
The boy on the other side of the mirror made a face. =That's worse then taking a potions exam. Have fun.= He suddenly turned his head towards where Heero knew the door was. =I got to go, someone is coming.=  
  
With that, Harry pushed away their mind link and Heero could only partly hear the conversation his double was now having. But before he could really focus on it, the door opened and there stood Duo, holding a lock pick in his hand.  
  
"Trying to keep me out?" He grinned.  
  
"Koi, you and I both know that *that* particular feat is impossible. Why would I even bother?"  
  
Duo shrugged, stumbling into the room, yawning widely. "I'm pooped, let's sleep." The boy pulled out the tie keeping his hair in a braid and flopped down on the bed, already snoring loud enough to rattle the walls.  
  
Pounding from the room next to their's was heard. "Maxwell!" Wufei shouted. "Shut up!" After that, the Chinese pilot seemed to realize that Duo was asleep and decided to bring out his earplugs. Heero, on the other hand, tuned out the snoring boy and carefully hid his mirror, before lying back on the bed and pulling the other boy closer to him. Then, he too, went to sleep.  
  
  
===  
  
  
"Harry, what's with you lately?" Hermione asked, standing in the doorway of the sixth year dorms. "You've been all weird, and you've been sleeping a whole lot more..."  
  
"I'm just under stress," Harry sighed, carefully hiding his mirror in the book he was pretending to read. "With the exams starting tomorrow, and Voldemort and everything... I've just got too much on my mind, that's all."  
  
Hermione frowned. "I'm worried about you Harry," she protested. "I just don't want you to get hurt."  
  
Harry offered a weak grin. "Thanks Mione. But you don't need to worry about me, I've been looking out for myself since Dudley decided to start Harry Hunting." And since he and Heero had begun their training at age five, he added silently. He faked a yawn. "Well, I'm beat. Night."  
  
Hermione shook her head in disappointment, but she left the room anyway, pausing only a moment to watch as Harry turned off the lights and clampered into his bed. She noted with a small smile the way he curled up, as though he were waiting for somebody to hold him. Then, she left for the comfort of the common room fire.  
  
Harry heaved a sigh, hearing Hermione's footsteps begin moving again. In the back of his mind, he could tell that Heero was already sleeping. So, he slipped into dreamland and joined his double.  
  
Hopefully, they wouldn't have another nightmare tonight.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
================================  
  
  
  
AN Review and I'll update.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
. 


	2. Chapter 2

AN Hey all, here's the real chapter 2. I hate to do this to you all, but chapter 3 will not be out for a few weeks yet. You see, I have to spend this weekend cramming for finals, and then I have to actually *take* my final exams, and find a job and such. So until I'm set for the summer, writing time shall be a little scarce. Don't worry though, I've got a good start on the next chapt, I just wanted to give you a heads up.  
  
This chapter might be a bit confusing. I'm trying to figure out how the hell I should word a whole bunch of stuff, so don't go ballistic. I'll post something that will hopefully help you understand what the hell I'm trying to say. Until then, enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
================================  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
"Harry! Harry wake up!"  
  
Harry thrashed a little more in his sleep, shouting to Heero in the other boy's native tongue. "^Go!^" he screamed in Japanese, "^I'll hold him off! Please Heero, just go!^"  
  
Harry suddenly sat up straight in his bed, he wasn't quite sure who he was, meaning if he was currently himself or Heero, but he didn't feel very well either way. With a muffled sound he leapt from the bed and threw himself to the nearest toilet, only dimly recognizing the red bed hangings around the five beds in the room. Footsteps followed him towards the bathroom.  
  
"Since when can you speak Japanese?" Ron asked from behind him, standing in the doorway, his expression mildly curious.  
  
Harry slowly sat up, reaching for some toilet paper to wipe his mouth with. He stared at Ron as though he were insane. "What?"  
  
"When you were asleep," Ron frowned. "You were yelling in another language. It sounded like Japanese, though I guess it could have been Chinese..."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes, standing up and moving towards the sink. He grabbed at his toothbrush and proceeded to wash the after taste of stomach acid out of his mouth. "Nutters," he muttered. "You've known me for six years, when have I ever said a word in Japanese?"  
  
Ron shrugged, the memory already fading. "So, what were you dreaming of?" He asked casually.  
  
Harry stiffened, toothbrush still in his mouth. He used that as a pretense while he recalled his dream and debated over how much of it to tell Ron. In actuality, he and Heero had been fighting against a whole mob of Deatheaters, and loosing badly. By the time he spat into the sink a few seconds later, he had a pretty good plan.  
  
"It was about Voldemort," he said softly, knowing that Ron had stiffened behind him. "He was torturing somebody, I don't know who, but I could see the terror in their eyes. There was a lot of smoke, and shouting, but I didn't understand what was being said."  
  
Harry didn't think twice about stretching the truth to his best friend. Of course, he would only be so lucky to forget his nightmares, but no, he *always* remembered them.  
  
The black haired Gryffindor finished off his story in such a way that even Ron knew the subject was closed. So, after quick showers, changing of clothes and many jokes, the two headed down through the nearly empty common room and out of Gryffindor tower. The journey down to the Main Hall would take ten minutes.  
  
"What's our first exam?" Ron suddenly asked, stopping dead in his tracts.  
  
"Charms," Harry answered, not changing his pace. "Hermione thinks that we're going to be tested on the Timeless Spell, then we're going to use the spelled object in potions after lunch."  
  
Ron paled. "I don't remember that potion!" He wailed, running to catch up with his best friend. "And I have always had trouble with that spell! Could you help me?"  
  
Harry groaned before nodding. "Come on, we can skip breakfast and practice. We have nearly an hour for you to learn them."  
  
The red haired boy heaved a sigh of relief. "Thanks Harry, you're a life saver."  
  
They hurried towards the Charms corridor and let themselves into the empty Charms classroom. And so, with the little time they had, Harry proceeded to try and teach Ron enough about the charm to cast it, and then enough to brew the potion. "It's a two person potion," Harry assured the other boy. "So if you get lost, just ask your partner. And don't worry if you get Neville, Hermione was tutoring him."  
  
Ron nodded nervously and attempted to cast the charm on one of the classroom windows. The glass shimmered with a pale light before returning to normal.  
  
"Is that good?" He asked nervously.  
  
Harry nodded just as the bell rang. "It's a sure sign that the spell worked." He told the other boy.  
  
Ron heaved another sigh of relief, turning to embrace his best friend. "Thanks mate, you're a life saver."  
  
"So THAT'S where you two have been!" An indigent voice said from behind them. "I was worried that you slept in or something. Yet here you were cramming for Charms..." Hermione continued with her rant, and the trio moved to sit down.  
  
"I've brought you some toast," she said, "just in case you were hungry." She handed them each a few slices of buttered bread and they quickly devoured them.  
  
A few minutes later Professor Flitwick, the miniature charms teacher, walked into the room. "Alright sixth years," he squeaked. "Clear your desks and I'll call you up one at a time to preform the spell. You will be tested on the Timeless Spell..."  
  
The class complied and Flitwick began calling up students one at a time to attempt the spell.  
  
  
  
===  
  
  
  
Heero's wake up call couldn't be more different than Harry's. Instead of being shaken awake, he was jumped on by Duo. The heavy, sixteen year old boy plopped himself down on his lovers chest and calmly began brushing out his long hair. A few soft tendrils escaped his grasp and tickled Heero's nose.  
  
"Duo," Heero muttered, batting the hair away. "GET OFF!"  
  
With a shove, he attempted to dislodge the other boy, but Duo refused to move. In fact, the other boy was completely unimpressed. "Who's Harry?" He asked, still brushing out his hair, making a face when his brush attached itself to a knot.  
  
Heero didn't answer right away, instead he again attempted to rid the warm weight on his stomach.  
  
"Come on," Duo reprimanded. "You know I'll find out sooner or later, and I know for a fact that you don't want me following you around for the rest of your life repeating the phrase "Who's Harry?" over and over again." He freed the brush from the knot in his hair and finished brushing the long mass of brown out. Then he began the task of braiding it back.  
  
Heero's face remained expressionless, and Duo's took on a hurt expression, tieing off the braid and sighing.  
  
"Is he a secret lover from another Colony?" He asked sadly, slowly standing up and heading towards the doorway. "Because I'll understand if you want to break up with me..."  
  
Heero rolled his eyes, sighed and sat up. "Come here Duo." He said softly.  
  
Duo appeared almost like magic on the bed. He bounced in excitement, as though he were about to enter the worlds largest sugar factory and was completely unsupervised.  
  
"Harry is hard to explain," Heero said finally, leaning against his pillows, Duo resting against his chest. "I'm not quite sure where I should begin."  
  
"Well, quite obviously at the beginning. And, when you get to the end, stop."  
  
Heero grunted softly. "I met Harry a very, very long time ago..."  
  
But just then, Quatre appeared in the doorway. "Hey you two," he scolded. "Hurry up or we'll be late for the preventers meeting today."  
  
"Aw, Q," Duo sighed. "Heero was just about to tell me something important!"  
  
Quatre shrugged. "Preventers is important too," he said simply. "And you'll want to eat breakfast before you go. Because we're *not* stopping at some junky place to eat again Duo."  
  
Duo grinned. "It's not my fault that Wufei smashed our alarm clock," he excused himself. "I didn't do anything to him except hide his katana, and it wasn't even hidden in an unlikely spot. EVERYBODY knows the first place you look is up the farthest tree in the middle of the lobby downstairs."  
  
Heero shook his head. "I'll tell you later, Duo," he said, getting out of bed and moving towards the bathroom. "I need to get dressed anyway."  
  
  
  
===  
  
  
  
The Preventers lab was by far, the largest and tallest building in the Earthsphear. It over fifty stories above ground, and extended underground an equal amount of floors as well. It housed the most extensive network of spies available. The chemistry lab was the most high-tech and kept almost obsessively clean. Lady Une, the woman who was in charge of the whole organization was almost obsessed with the way the building was kept, and she knew each and every person who worked in it.  
  
The Gundam pilots were no exception, they too were very concerned with the way things ran, doing personal scans of the building and the workers.  
  
The pilots reached the preventers lab with ten minutes to spare before their latest meeting about possible regrouping's of defeated military forces. The five boys walked through the part of the building that was open to the public before they disappeared through a door marked 'specialized personnel only'. Their enjoyment at being able to do such an action without being pulled aside was well concealed. They were barely over sixteen - most people still didn't know just who they were yet.  
  
Duo had always taken great pleasure in this action. He would always make sure that they arrived at the same moment as a tour group and then proceeded to wave at all the stunned people before skipping though the door. Quatre later informed him that the guards were getting annoyed because they kept getting scolded about their lack of security by forty year old ladies with nothing better to do with their time. However as today was a Monday and it was still relatively early, there were no tour groups so Duo had to settle for alarming the new security guards while the others just rolled their eyes.  
  
Once through the main door, the five boys had to remove their weapons and lock them in their personal lockers. After that they passed through metal detector which would allow them into the elevator that would take them to the underground labs and meeting rooms. The boys calmly went through the procedures and carefully locked their belongings into their personal safes.  
  
The ride to the labs was silent, but the moment they stepped out of the elevator, Duo sprang to life.  
  
He grabbed Wufei's arm in a vice-like grip and dragged the unwilling Chinese boy towards the large group of people who were also part of the preventers. The other Gundam pilots followed a bit behind, ready to run should Duo encourage Wufei's temper to a dangerous degree.  
  
"Check it out Wu," the braided pilot was saying, "they're all wearing the same clothing... see?" He pointed at Lady Une, Sally Po, and Commander Noin, who were the hypothetical backbone of the Preventers program. In turned out that all the women had chosen to wear their field uniforms that day, and Duo was having a great time laughing it up.  
  
Wufei sighed and cast a desperate look at his other friends. Quatre looked as though he were holding back a giggle, Trowa was silent and observing as always, and Heero looked deep in thought. Wufei sighed and resigned himself to a very long, very irritating morning.  
  
After a while of talking, when most of the time was spent reminding Wufei of some of his more embarrassing moments, a large screen on the other side of the room sparked to life and the group took their seats. Relena Darlien appeared on the screen, wearing something that Duo referred to as "pukish pink."  
  
"Good afternoon," the girl said primly, looking around at all of the people sitting around the table.  
  
Everybody answered her properly, except the pilots, who either nodded or grunted.  
  
"We, the preventers have called this meeting today because we feel that..."  
  
Heero tuned her out, not really caring that his stalker had to say but still keeping a fragment of his attention on what she was saying, just in case. He turned the rest of his mind towards Harry, noting that the other boy was in the middle of his potions final already. He watched idly as Harry carefully added a shredded caterpillar cocoon and stirred carefully with his wooden spoon.  
  
The cauldron in front of Harry was boiling quickly, however much Harry tried to tame it with his quick work. Just as it was time to add the second to last ingredient, Harry's hand faltered, hovering above his two choices. Heero could feel him gulp in sudden fear.  
  
=Phoenix feathers,= Heero said quietly, knowing his doubles dilemma. =Stir counterclockwise three times and then add the slime.=  
  
=Thanks,= Harry said, obviously relieved at the welcome help. There was a pause as the wizard worked on his potion. =Maybe you should be paying more attention to your meeting...=  
  
Heero blinked and focused on the meting once more. Everybody in the room was staring at him, including Relena, still on the large digital screen. The pilot remained impassive, though he could hear Harry's muffled snickering in the back of his mind.  
  
"Can I help you?" He asked dully, not giving them the satisfaction of seeing him squirm.  
  
"Heero, were you paying attention at all?" Relena asked, frowning at him. "Because what I have to say is-"  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Duo interrupted, waving a hand at her. "You were just giving us details about an assignment. Give us a break, we understand what we have to do."  
  
The girl on the screen scowled at him.  
  
"^Hey,^" Duo asked, leaning over and whispering into his koi's ear, "^what's wrong?^"  
  
"^Just thinking,^" Heero said flatly, not caring if the other pilots could speak Japanese perfectly fluently, and indeed that they were listening in on their conversation without bothering to conceal their interest.  
  
"Oh," Duo said, sounding hurt.  
  
Heero softened, "^I'll tell you later, alright?^"  
  
Duo nodded, obviously pleased and the two boys turned back to the meeting at hand. Relena was looking extremely annoyed, the pilots bored, and everybody else just looked confused. At Heero's glare, the meeting commenced, going on for nearly an hour before they were released.  
  
"Don't forget you five," Lady Une, the head of the Preventers, called after them, "you need to be ready to leave by dawn next Tuesday. Bring only what you need, I'm sure you can get new clothing and things if required." She paused. "You're mission should only last a few days, contact us when you've completed it."  
  
Duo grinned widely at her. "No problem." He said, bouncing on the balls of his feet in already evident excitement. "Go in, blow it up, and run like hell."  
  
Une frowned but nodded, looking at Quatre. "Make sure he uses a bit more stealth then that, alright?"  
  
Duo pouted, sticking his tongue out as the woman walked down the hall towards her office.  
  
Quatre nodded and turned to the other pilots. "Let's head to the firing range and get some scores in, Noin has been badgering me about how we've been putting it off."  
  
The four pilots frowned.  
  
"Q, it's only noon. We need to eat man!" Duo whined, following the blond boy down the hallway. "And I have paperwork nearly a mile high in my office that I have to get done. If I don't, Une might kill me!"  
  
"When has paperwork ever bothered you?" Wufei asked, pressing the button to summon the elevator.  
  
Duo grinned sheepishly. "Well, it doesn't really, but I got a memo in my box that was bordering on threatening my life... it *looked* like Une's writing, and that's what makes it scary." He followed the other pilots into the elevator and quickly pressed every button on the dash board.  
  
"I have work to do as well," Heero piped up, cutting off Wufei's disapproving comment of Duo's childish tendencies. The elevator beeped and he stepped off of it, moving towards his personal locker and pulled out his gun and other weapons, strapping them to his body. "It's probably going to take all afternoon to get it done." He turned to Duo, "come and find me when you finish, alright?"  
  
Duo nodded, slipping his knives into the leather gauntlets on his arms. "No prob," he grinned, moving to kiss his koi before hurrying away towards his personal office, which could also pass off as a potential fire hazard.  
  
The other three pilots glanced at Heero before looking at each other and frowning.  
  
Heero sighed, "come by later, and I'll explain everything."  
  
They simply nodded before hurrying in the general direction Duo had left in. Heero spent a few more minutes checking over his weapons before following, turning into his office and sitting down behind the piles of papers stacked neatly on his desk. With a deep sigh, he opened his lap top and began making his way through the reports, filing some and setting others aside.  
  
  
  
===  
  
  
  
Harry was prevented from exiting the Potions lab because the moment he attempted to, a hand at his elbow stopped him. He turned, casting a curious look at the blond boy who had stopped him.  
  
Draco flushed slightly, but didn't lose his resolve. "Did you think about tonight?" He asked softly, his gray eyes carefully avoiding eye contact.  
  
Harry grinned. "Yeah, it sounds like fun, where are we going?"  
  
Draco looked up, hardly daring to believe his luck. "I thought we could go to Hogsmeade for dinner, then do a bit of studying for Transfiguration tomorrow."  
  
Harry's eyes widened at the quick response, "you've had a lot of time to think about this haven't you?"  
  
Draco didn't answer. "I'll come and find you later alright? Or we can meet in the Entrance Hall after exams."  
  
Harry grinned again and nodded. "Sounds like a plan."  
  
  
  
===  
  
  
  
Nearly five hours after Duo disappeared, he bounded into Heero's office and plopped down on the large desk. "Alright Hee-chan," he demanded, "tell me about Harry now."  
  
Heero glanced up at him and nodded before closing his lap-top and standing up. He led Duo over to the couch in the corner of the office and sat them down, the braided boy snuggling up as close to his koi as possible.  
  
"Go on," Duo encouraged, before seeing Heero's apparent discomfort about the subject at hand. "Here, I'll help... you've known him for a very, very long time..."  
  
Heero's smile was almost nonexistent but it was enough to add a twinkle to his eyes. "Well, that's not quite perfectly honest. I've always known Harry, you could say we grew up together."  
  
Duo frowned, "but you told me that Odin found you when you were six, and that you don't remember anything before that."  
  
Heero sighed, "all I remember from that time is Harry, really. You see, Harry and I, we're basically the same person."  
  
"So, he's an imaginary friend?" Duo giggled, though the seriousness was hidden deep in his eyes.  
  
"No."  
  
Duo stopped laughing, looking completely confused. "But-"  
  
"Harry is a real person, he just lives in another time line. We are the *same* person, because we grew up being able to switch who we were. I am Harry, and he is Heero. He is more emotional than I am. By the time Odin and J were through with me, I had found the best way to avoid emotions was to send them straight to Harry. And the best way for him to avoid his anger and resentment was to send it to me. You know how dangerous it was for me during the war to be weighed down with emotions. Harry is the opposite, he's expected to have emotions. He's not allowed to be unhappy, it's dangerous for him if he let's his anger get a hold of him."  
  
Duo cut in again, feeling lost. "So, you two just switch lives?" He asked. "And why is it dangerous?"  
  
"Yes, we do switch, but it doesn't seem like it really. You see, Harry's presence is in my mind, it always has been. I grew up like this, being two people. And it's dangerous the same way it's dangerous for Quatre to be a warrior. People see him in a certain way, and to change that view could very well be suicide."  
  
"So, what time line does he live in? You travel time? I have *two* boyfriends? This is so weird..."  
  
"Duo," Heero said softly, cutting off the boys ramblings. "Harry lives in the past, so yes, I do travel time. And you don't have two boyfriends. I would never let Harry do anything with you. The most he does is hold you, but it's still my body, and he's me... so basically, I'm holding you."  
  
Duo gave him a skeptical look.  
  
"Okay, so maybe he kisses you once in a while... or a lot..." Heero admitted. "At the movies yesterday, that was Harry. We switched so that I could study for him, and he could get away from school for a bit. I'm not very good at dealing with your emotional bursts, unlike him. And he has a harder time concentrating enough to cram for finals."  
  
Something clicked in Duo's mind. "Does Harry have green eyes, by chance?" He asked.  
  
Heero nodded.  
  
"So *that's* why your eyes sometimes glint with green! I couldn't figure it out, usually they're all blue... can you switch with him now?" Duo asked, his amethyst eyes glinting with anticipation.  
  
"He's in the bathroom at this moment." Heero explained. "And now is definitely not the time to be bothering him. But, I can show him to you if you like."  
  
Duo nodded eagerly and Heero stood up, walking towards his desk and pulling out a small hand held mirror he and Harry had charmed a long while ago. That mirror along with a select few could show him Harry's whereabouts. He stiffened slightly and glanced at the door, where Trowa, Quatre and Wufei were standing, listening to the entire conversation. "You can come in," Heero sighed. "No doubt that you want to know more about this as well."  
  
Quatre bounded in while the other two moved much slower, trying to hide their eagerness.  
  
Heero joined them on the couch and smiled slightly at his four friends. "It would be better for all of you to look first, so you know that the mirror is really just a mirror," He told them, handing the mirror to Duo.  
  
The braided boy pretended to preen for a moment before passing it along to Quatra, who turned it around in his hands. Trowa took it next, running his hands along the surface, his one visible green eye scanning it carefully. Wufei gave it a curtsey glance before handing it back to Heero.  
  
Heero took the mirror, cradling it carefully in his hands. "When you look into the mirror, you see yourselves because you don't have a double like I do. When I look into the mirror, the reflection I'm going to see is Harry. Trust me, it's perfectly safe... we do this all the time." He stiffened his resolve and moved so that the mirror was in front of his face, but still at such an angle that the four boys standing near him could look into it as well.  
  
The four Gundam pilots blinked in surprise. A black haired boy was looking back at them, in the process of washing his hands. He had the same messy hair as Heero, albeit, slightly darker. Round wire rimmed glasses sat on his nose, blocking the view of startling green eyes. His skin was tanned as though he spent a lot of his time outdoors. He was wearing what looked like a school uniform it you didn't count the black robe, slightly slipping off his right shoulder. A few ordinary looking bathroom cubicles were standing behind him.  
  
"Wow," Duo breathed. "He's hott!"  
  
On the other side of the mirror Harry, obviously having somehow heard what Duo said, began laughing, his green eyes alight with humor behind his glasses.  
  
"Can he see us too?" Trowa asked suddenly, looking over at Heero. "How does he know that we know about him?"  
  
Heero shook his head. "No, he can't see us. And he knows because I told him. I can hear what's going on around him depending on how much he lets me hear, and the same for him. It's rather, confusing."  
  
Wufei frowned. "So, what's so special about this mirror that it will reflect him? Why can't his mirror do that as well?" The Chinese boy looked desperate to show he wasn't confused, but the other four pilots could read his expression well enough to know that he was lost in the logic of it.  
  
Heero, however, was saved from answering when Harry suddenly looked towards the side where another boy, this time with red hair had appeared. Harry said something, laughed and then paled drastically. He turned off the tap picked up his books and bolted for the door. The image disappeared the moment he was no longer visible.  
  
The pilots only had a moment to see the titles of his books, but it was long enough to realize that something about Harry was slightly off. Who in the world studied with books like "The Standard Book of Spells" and "One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi"?  
  
"Where did he go?" Duo demanded, his violet eyes frowning.  
  
"He has a meeting with somebody that he's a bit late to," Heero said softly, his eyes carefully avoiding his friends'. "Speaking of heading off, what say we get something to eat on the way back to the flat?"  
  
It was clear that he didn't really want to answer any more questions about Harry, so his friends didn't argue. They would have plenty of time for that later. So, they agreed and quickly left the office for the outside world.  
  
Duo's chant of "FOOD!" bringing smiles to the faces of anyone within a two mile radius.  
  
  
  
===  
  
  
  
Harry raced through Hogwarts as fast as he could, hoping against everything that Draco wouldn't change his mind about dinner that night. To his immense relief, the blond Slytherin was leaning against the banister at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Draco!" Harry called, causing the boy to turn around and smile slightly.  
  
"Hey Harry," Draco said when the Gryffindor joined him moments later.  
  
There was an awkward moment before the two boys turned towards the doors and silently left the school building, walking calmly towards the village. That awkward feeling seemed to follow them down the nicely tended path and into a small, cozy restaurant. It somehow managed to disappear the moment they sat down and looked at their menu's.  
  
"So," Harry asked, scanning the options in front of him and settling on a simple deli sandwich. "What have you been doing with yourself since they died?" He glanced up at the pensive blond, not sure if he had crossed into dangerous territory by mentioning Draco's parents, relaxing when he noted that he hadn't. "Anything interesting?"  
  
Draco frowned, still carefully regarding the menu. "If you call being attacked by Aurrors who are suspicious dark objects still supposedly hidden in the manor interesting... then yes, life has been very interesting."  
  
Harry winced in sympathy, he knew what it was like to have people suspicious of you, second year had taught him about that.  
  
"So, you still live in the manor? Is it empty besides you?" Harry asked curiously, not knowing how somebody could live alone in such a large building. True, he had never actually seen Draco's house, but he had picked up that the thing was huge from the former snob's bragging.  
  
"Mainly," Draco answered. "Just me and the house elves anyway, unless some relative drops by to try and mooch off my inheritance money. But that doesn't happen very often."  
  
"That much be bloody lonely," Harry said lightly, he snickered before sighing. "But, I guess it's better then actually being kicked out by your only living relatives. The Dursley's sent me a note this year basically telling me not to come back." He sighed again, reflecting on his unstable plans. "I'm thinking about taking a flat in London this summer."  
  
Draco nodded, biting his bottom lip in thought.  
  
"Hello dears," a kind old lady said, walking up to their table. "Are you ready to order or would you like a few more minutes?"  
  
Draco smiled at the women, his gray eyes twinkling in a way Harry had never seen them do before. "I think that we're ready." He turned to Harry, who nodded in agreement. They both told the nice women what they wanted before she walked away and they resumed their conversation.  
  
"You're a lot different then I thought." Harry blurted out suddenly, flushing lightly. "I mean, I was kind of expecting 'Malfoy the prick' to appear sometime, but you've really changed."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I get that a lot." He muttered sarcastically. "You could say that after my parents died I did a bit, well, a lot of thinking. And I realized, I didn't want to be who they made me to be. I didn't want to be someone who followed orders without asking why."  
  
"I get it," Harry grinned. "Your conscience suddenly appeared and started leading you down the path of light."  
  
Draco looked at him funny.  
  
"Or not..."  
  
Draco's lips twitched, as though he were trying to hold back a laugh. Before he could lose control, their food appeared on the table with a small pop and they both grinned.  
  
"I," Harry proclaimed, picking up his sandwich. "Challenge you to an eating contest. He who finishes first must pay for the next outing."  
  
"Tell me if I'm wrong, but when one is in such a contest, don't they try to finish first in order not to have to pay or what-not?"  
  
Harry shrugged. "Hell if I know. Enough talk, contest starts now!"  
  
  
  
===  
  
  
  
"Hey Duo," Heero asked softly, shaking the almost asleep boy slightly after being questioned for nearly an hour about Harry. Duo, for some reason, had a very open opinion about Heero's double life and was extremely fascinated about it, something that would only lead up to millions of questions. Quatre too, was more curious then he expected, having taken Heero aside and asking him questions, all the while rubbing his chest where his heart space must have been acting up. "Can I ask you something?"  
  
Duo half opened his eyes, squinting up at the Japanese boy with a sleepy, curious expression. "Nani?"  
  
"Do you miss it? Working with Hilde at the scrap yard, I mean. Do you ever wish you were back there with her?"  
  
Duo forced himself to sit up and crawl closer to his boyfriend. "If you mean, do I miss working at the scrap yard because it was a simple mindless job that had nothing to do with the war, sure. Of course I miss it." He yawned, leaning his head on Heero's shoulder. "But, if you mean do I miss it because Hilde's still there and it was up on a colony I had a lot of memories on, then no I don't. I'm perfectly content being here with you. I have friends, a home and a great job that requires something I'm very talented at."  
  
Heero rested his cheek against the top of Duo's head, feeling Duo's warmth soak into him. "Sometimes, I miss being Relena's bodyguard. I miss hiding in the shadows where nobody thought to look. I miss being able to walk down a street and having to make my own way, like before the war."  
  
Duo lightly kissed Heero's shoulder. "I'm glad you're here with me."  
  
Feeling very assured with Duo's support, Heero fell into a light slumber, his subconscious slipping down the thread of magic that connected him and Harry. The thread that allowed them to communicate and switch places. He stopped somewhere along the middle, in a little mental image of a Japanese garden. It was their mental sanctuary, that garden, located where their minds met. It was full of flowers that held such beauty and perfection only their imaginations could produce. Water spilled from fountains into pretty streams that rushed about happily and the whole area was bathed in a warm light, bouncing off the water and creating waves of heat on the air.  
  
Harry himself was sitting on the top of a grassy slope, his bare feet resting in one such stream. Heero sat down next to him, crossing his legs Indian style and relaxing in the warmth surrounding him.  
  
Harry, it seemed was already waiting for him, and had been for sometime, bursting with news.  
  
"How was your date with Draco? It did go alright, didn't it? I don't have to glare at him when ever he tries to talk to us in the hall, right?" Heero questioned gruffly, carefully looking at the black haired boy, reading his very open expression and feeling Harry's emotions pouring through his own body.  
  
The wizard smiled over at him. "You sound like an over protective parent." He teased. "And you should already know how my date went. I could feel you listening in."  
  
The Gundam pilot chuckled lowly. "Can I be blamed if I want to know what's going on in my second life? I say I have a right."  
  
"You do," Harry said, leaning back on the grass and closing his eyes. The black haired boy smiled, kicking his feet in the stream a little, causing musical ripples to pour forth. "He was very different than I expected, and he kind of reminds me of Trowa, except that he talks a lot more. He's very serious about his past, and that surprised me a lot. But I really like him, he's refreshing and he seems to genuinely want to be there for me."  
  
Heero looked down at the peaceful boy, pondering gently. "I told Duo and the other's about you."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Quatre was suspicious. He knows that I'm keeping something from them about the two of us, he just doesn't know what it is. And I don't particularly want to be the one to tell them that magic exists, and that you're a wizard. So if you want to take that part of the job over..."  
  
"I know. But, that's something I wanted to talk to you about... I noticed something the last time I was you. Your body has the same magical feel that mine does, Duo's does too. I noticed because some giggly girl next to us *didn't* have it. Like the Dursley's don't. I think that you're a wizard as well, Heero. Duo too."  
  
Heero blinked, well, that was certainly not something he'd been expecting, but it did make sense. After all, he'd jumped out a fifty story building and only broke his leg, yet still managed to walk away. Of course, Duo had been there for him to lean on, but it didn't matter at the time.  
  
"I can check the other's in the morning if you want." Harry offered. "Since I know what I'm looking for. And I know that Duo's just *dying* to meet me." He opened his eyes and looked up at Heero with a mischievous expression.  
  
Heero shrugged it off and nodded his agreement. "Transfiguration first and then Care of Magical Creatures?" He asked, making sure he knew Harry's schedule for the next day.  
  
"And Defence as well," Harry sighed. "Honestly, I don't know why they even bother to *teach* that class. The most we ever learned was in third year because of Moony."  
  
There was a break in their conversation, both boys thinking about their histories together and as each other.  
  
"Are you going to tell them?" Heero asked suddenly, lightly poking Harry with a bare foot. "Ron and Hermione and Draco, I mean. Are you going to tell them about us?"  
  
"Probably not." Harry admitted. "Draco maybe, but Hermione would just call it multiple personality disorder and start slipping me potions with my pumpkin juice to try and fix me. Ron would probably either think it's wicked cool, or that I'm crazy. I don't want to risk losing them." He brightened suddenly, sitting up and pulling his feet out of the water. "Oh! I forgot to tell you!"  
  
He grinned hugely, standing up and pulling Heero to his feet as well. "Draco offered to let us spend the summer in his manor. He say's that it's too damn empty and lonely all by himself. What do you say?"  
  
Heero looked at Harry, seeing the sparkle of happiness and hope deep in his green eyes. "It sounds good to me," he said finally. "Finding apartments in the Muggle world is supposed to be hard."  
  
Harry gave a whoop of joy, grabbing his double in a tight hug. "This is going to be great!" He cried. "Just you wait and see. Draco's really changed, and I'm glad. He's a great person!"  
  
Heero shook his head. "If you want to switch, that's fine for tomorrow. Duo and I were going to check out the hanger and do a bit of work on Wing and Deathscythe. I think we were going to do a bit of shooting practice as well."  
  
"I'm meeting up with Draco for breakfast," Harry grinned. "And he promised to meet me to walk down to Hagrid's for class." He paused, turning to look at Heero, "um... this time, could you at least *try* not to scare what ever creature he has?"  
  
"Fine, fine." Heero waved him off. "Tell me when you wake up. And I want a full report about Wing."  
  
"Later!"  
  
The two boys grinned at each other before letting their magic pulse just enough to push them into each other's bodies. They both slept on, taking comfort from the warm presence in the back of their minds.  
  
They didn't know how to survive without it. And they weren't about to try and find out either.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
================================  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AN Review and I'll update.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
. 


	3. Chapter 3

AN Hey all, welcome to chapter three. The promised explination that was supposed to follow chapter two has been delayed, due to my brain dying on accound of Summer vacation. Besides that, I've replanned out this entire story (burning what I had before, with much enjoyment, might I add) and improved everything. Please bear with the annoying repetivness of this chapter, as it will get better soon.  
  
For those who care, I have not found a job yet, though I am searching. And, I'm proud to say I've passed my Junior year in Highschool, (on the first try! Though, I've never repeated a grade before...) and will be a senior next year. BOW TO ME! MWAHAHAHA!!! *coughs* You can read now.  
  
  
  
  
  
================================  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
Harry's eyes snapped open when the alarm clock next to his and Duo's bed went off. The shrill, loud beeping was enough to rouse everyone in the apartment building, so he quickly shut it off, untangling himself from Duo's warm embrace and heading out of the room for a much needed shower. He could hear Quatre already moving around in the kitchen, and just barely see Trowa sitting at the table, reading one of his adventure stories. He was most likely taking pleasure in something that hadn't taken place in his overly exciting and threatening life.  
  
Wufei was most likely at the park two blocks away, getting in an early work out session before Duo would wake and set off his concentration.  
  
"Six thirty in the morning," Harry grumbled to himself, not caring if Trowa looked up at him, one eye curious, the other still covered by his gravity defying hair. "How anybody can work out at this time, I'll never know."  
  
He stumbled into the bathroom, shutting the door and turning on the water for a quick shower. He took a quick moment to check on Heero, to see how his double was doing before stepping into the shower for a much needed scrub down. The moment that Harry stepped into the kitchen, still toweling his dark brown hair, he was greeted by a suddenly silent kitchen, and attacked by four curious sets of eyes.  
  
Harry looked at all of his friends carefully before sitting down in his spot next to Duo and pulling the plate of pancakes towards him.  
  
"Um... Heero?" Quatre asked hesitantly, his aqua eyes showing that he was not completely sure about who he was talking to.  
  
"Harry," he corrected, picking up a pancake and shoving it into his mouth. "We switched for the day."  
  
Duo appeared in his lap almost instantly, looking carefully into his eyes. Eyes that Harry knew held a tint of green in his presence. The braided boy apparently saw the green and grinned, proceeding to poke him gently with one finger.  
  
"HEY!" Harry snapped irritable, shying away from Duo's prodding hands. "No poking!" The words were more harsh then Harry meant them to be, and the braided boy was immediately hurt by his actions.  
  
Duo backed away, his purple eyes holding that hurt expression in them. "Alright," he said softly, moving towards the door. "Let me know when you and Heero switch back, alright?" He disappeared and a few seconds later, the front door opened and closed softly.  
  
There was a moment of stunned silence, before the remaining boys turned to glare at Harry, who was too shocked to even move.  
  
"Well," Wufei commented, pushing away his empty plate. "I'm just going to make sure he doesn't do something stupid..." He got up and let the kitchen, following Duo to make sure the other boy was alright - not that he'd ever admit that to anybody.  
  
"Shit," Harry muttered, banging his head on the table. He looked up, "I'm sorry... it's just, usually when Heero and I switch it's during the day when I have more control over the difference in our emotions. When we switch at night, I have a bit of a harder time adjusting."  
  
Quatre and Trowa looked skeptical and Harry sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself more properly. My name is Harry Potter."  
  
Quatre looked at him with a stern expression. "By the way Heero talked about you, I expected somebody with more control over his emotions. If you knew that switching at night would be such a problem, why didn't you just wait for a more appropriate time?"  
  
"That was the appropriate time," Harry answered, not seeing Trowa's visible eyebrow rise at the appearance of his British accent. "If we had waited, it would have been too obvious."  
  
"Too obvious?" Trowa repeated, placing one hand of Quatre's arm in an attempt to calm the blond down. Quatre sent the taller boy a look before nodding.  
  
"Yes, I'm supposed to meet somebody for breakfast so we can review before one of my finals today. If we switch when we're standing up, we pass out, because it takes a lot of energy to be pulled into another body. When we're sitting or laying down - it's just a lot easier that way."  
  
Trowa nodded in understanding. Somehow, he understood what Harry was trying to explain. When Quatre saw Trowa's nod of acceptance, he also nodded. Trowa was an excellent judge of character, and if he was willing to trust this boy, then the blond would give it a shot as well.  
  
"I'm Quatre Rebarba Winner," he said, holding out his hand, "but Quatre works just fine. It's nice to meet you, Harry Potter."  
  
Harry grinned, holding out his hand as well to take a grip of Quatre's. "Nice to meet you as well, though to tell the truth, I've known you and worked with you for nearly two years now."  
  
While Quatre was distracted Harry felt inside the boy's being for the steady pulse that would tell him if he was a wizard of not. He found it with ease, smiling and letting go of Quatre's hand when he did.  
  
"Trowa Barton," Trowa then said, holding out his hand like the small blond had. Harry nodded at him, taking his hand and preforming the same test. Trowa had that pulse as well, though it was a bit more hidden then Quatre's or Duo's. Trowa's eyes narrowed as he felt something inside him click at Harry's handshake.  
  
"Maybe you should go find Duo and explain about this morning," he suggested stiffly, nodding towards the door. "Wufei will have calmed him down by now."  
  
Harry nodded and quickly left the apartment.  
  
  
  
===  
  
  
  
Duo stormed along the side of the street, head down, hands in his pockets. So that was Harry. He sure was a lot different then Heero, a lot meaner. He thought that Harry was supposed to be a great guy, nice and happy, that's what Heero had told him the night before. The Deathscythe pilot snorted at that and continued walking.  
  
His ears caught the sound of soft footfalls behind him, and he instantly spun around, two knives appearing in his hands like magic.  
  
Wufei slowed his pace, raising an eyebrow and smirking at his co-worker, placing his katana back in its sheath. "Going to kill me, Maxwell?"  
  
"If I was going to kill you, you'd already be dead." Duo muttered, placing his knives back in their sheaths. "Go away Wu, I'd rather be alone."  
  
Wufei caught up with him a moment later. "Look Duo," he said. "I was just as surprised as you were. The way that that boy acted was just strange. With the way that Heero talked about him, you'd think he was a whole lot happier." The Chinese boy stopped, placing his hand on Duo's arm in order to stop him as well. "But, what I think it is, is that trying to adjust from having too many emotions, to none at all can be a little disorienting. Harry must have been reacting to that in a strange way and just took it out on you because you were the only one near him."  
  
Duo's purple eyes looked deeply into Wufei's onyx ones. "I guess I did come on a little strong..."  
  
"Maxwell, you were sitting in the guy's lap poking him like he were a large teddy bear." Wufei said in exasperation. "No wonder he snapped at you!"  
  
Duo pulled his expression into a pout. "Thanks a lot, Wuffers." He sniffed. "If you think you're comforting me, you're doing a pretty lousy job."  
  
"Don't get your hopes up baka," Wufei snorted. "I just didn't want to be down a friend. Not many people can tolerate our presence very long... us being Gundam pilots and all."  
  
Duo grinned, his cheerful attitude back. "You know you love me." He said in a sing-song voice.  
  
Before Wufei could respond, another set of foot falls reached their ears, and both boys pulled their guns.  
  
"Duo!" Heero's voice reached them, "Wufei, wait - let me explain!"  
  
Duo tensed, seeing his koi running down the street. "Please," Harry said, looking deeply into the two sets of eyes currently glaring at him. "I know that this is weird, and that you probably really don't like me, but at least give me a chance to explain."  
  
"You can buy us some coffee," Duo said gruffly, nodding at Wufei. "And you can explain while we eat." He took a quick glance into Heero's eyes, trying to determine who he was talking to.  
  
It was still Harry.  
  
After Harry had bought the two boys their desired beverage, they sat down in a corner booth to talk without being overheard.  
  
Harry stared down at the tabletop, not really wanting to look into his friends eyes at the moment. "^Um,^" he started intelligently. "^Can I say first, that I honestly didn't mean what I said to you before?^"  
  
Duo grunted, taking another gulp of his boiling hot drink without so much as a wince.  
  
"^Listen,^" Wufei said, placing his tea on the table. "^We've already come up with a reason for your annoying behavior. It consists of too many emotions, not enough emotions and trying to sort though an overnight change. Do we have the correct idea?^"  
  
"^Yeah.^" Harry muttered. "^Something like that.^"  
  
The Chinese youth nodded. "^That's what I thought, now explain something to me. Heero said that you lived in another time-line, what did he mean by that? What time to you live in?^"  
  
"^A very different time,^" Harry sighed, looking into Wufei's piercing gaze without hesitation. "^There aren't any mobile suits, or any colonies. Nobody travels in space at all, most people don't even travel if they can help it.^"  
  
Duo stared. As a child who grew up in a space colony, and later traveled frequently from space to Earth, that was the strangest thing he could think to hear. His whole life had revolved around the war and the colonies. First being a war orphan and later piloting Deathscythe in order to end the war. Wufei was also startled, a time before the Mobile Suits was not something he had ever considered.  
  
"Weird." Both boys said simultaneously and Harry grinned at them, knowing that was their way of accepting him, by believing what he said for what it meant.  
  
"So," Harry said, taking a look at their empty cups. "We have a lot of work to do today, Heero said something about the Gundams, I must say, it's a whole lot better then taking final exams!"  
  
Duo laughed. "We're just getting ready for the mission next week, we probably don't even need our Gundams."  
  
Wufei nodded his head at that. "I'm sure that Duo has enough bombs hidden in his braid to blow up a whole colony, Gundam's won't be needed."  
  
Duo grinned in agreement.  
  
  
  
===  
  
  
  
Heero was up with nearly an hour to spare before he was supposed to meet up with Draco for breakfast. He spent that time sorting through Harry's memories, marveling at how similar they really were. Finally he took another look at the hovering Snitch clock by his pillow.  
  
It was just about to set off it's alarm, so he whispered a command word and watched at the clock fluttered down onto the night table. Heero stretched his limbs and stood up, heading towards Harry's wardrobe and quickly changing into the Hogwarts uniform.  
  
Just as he was pulling on his shoes, four almost identical grunts were heard and the sixth year Gryffindors woke. Ron in particular gave a heavy sigh that showed just how displeased he was at it being morning.  
  
"Wake up!" Heero shouted, standing up and darting towards his best friends bed. He jumped on top of Ron and began bouncing happily. "It's morning, aren't you happy?"  
  
"Gah!" Ron protested, "what the hell is wrong with you?!"  
  
"It's morning!" Heero chirped, not caring about the strange looks he was now receiving. "And exams are almost over... I've got friends and I don't have to go back with the Dursleys! Life couldn't be better!" He jumped off of Ron and proceeded out of the dorm and to the common room, where Hermione was studying her exam's schedule. "Good morning!" Heero greeted her, waltzing through the room and exiting through the portrait hole.  
  
Heero made it all the way down the corridor before he realized that he was skipping. He stopped dead, silently cursing at himself and Harry, hoping that Harry was suffering just as much as he was this morning - or perhaps more. He was so deep in his musings, that he failed to realize a large black animal had just appeared around the corner and was running straight towards him.  
  
He noticed when his head hit the ground and very slobbery kisses drenched his face. Instead of throwing off the animal, like he probably should have, he threw his arms around the dog and screamed "SNUFFLES!" loudly in its ear.  
  
The dog jumped back in shock, landing for some reason on it's back, four legs scrabbling uselessly in the air. Heero remained on the floor, clutching his sides and laughing his head off.  
  
When he finally calmed himself down, he straightened his robes and knelt down next to the dog. "Sorry Snuffles," he apologized, "over night change."  
  
The dog, who was really an Animagus by the name of Sirius Black, was Harry and Heero's godfather. This man was currently running from the authorities for a murder he didn't commit, and was using the cover as a pet of Harrys. Harry had told Sirius about his double life nearly a year before, and the man had taken a great liking to Heero, or the idea of him anyway. So when Heero had said the words "over night change" he knew exactly what he meant.  
  
Sirius nodded, black eyes smiling up at the boy. Heero smiled again, standing up and starting down the hallway, Snuffles at his heals. "I'm meeting up with Draco for breakfast, want to join us? Maybe you can stay with us for the summer."  
  
There was a bark in agreement before the two began descending down the multiple staircases towards the Great Hall. Draco was waiting just inside the doors, flipping through one of his books while he waited for Harry.  
  
"Hey Draco!" Heero chirped, stopping next to the blond. "I hope you don't mind if Snuffles joins us for breakfast, don't worry because he's well trained."  
  
Draco looked down at the dog sitting calmly at the Gryffindor's feet.  
  
"I don't mind."  
  
"Alright!" Heero cheered, Snuffles barking along with him. "Get ready for a first rate meal, mutt. It might be your last for a while!"  
  
  
  
===  
  
  
  
Harry unplugged his and Heero's computer from Wing's data system with a satisfied smile. Everything was in perfect condition. He climbed out of the cockpit and jumped down from a small height of twenty feet, landing like a cat.  
  
On the other side of the Hanger, Wufei was sitting next to the Altron Gundam, his eyes closed in thought. Trowa, Duo and Quatre had left a while ago in search of food, calling afterwards to say that they were just going to head back to the apartment.  
  
Harry suspected that they wanted to discuss him.  
  
"All done?" Harry asked, placing the lap top in its case and depositing it next to his and Wufei's things.  
  
Wufei blinked at him, nodding curtly.  
  
"Hey, Wufei," Harry asked, walking over to the Chinese youth's side and sitting down next to him. "Do you mind if I test something? It won't harm you in any way, I promise. It's just, I promised Heero that I would I check you four to see if you had what we have - and well, I'm curious."  
  
Wufei frowned at him. "I can tell you right now that I do not have a connection with anybody else."  
  
Harry nodded, standing up. He reached down his bare hand, hoping that the boy would take it. With trust Wufei never knew he had, he accepted the hand and gasped when a jolt of something shot through his body.  
  
In seconds he had Harry pinned to the ground.  
  
"What the hell was that?" He growled, fire lighting in his eyes.  
  
"That was the strongest reaction I have felt today." Harry told him calmly. "Meaning that you have the most securely hidden abilities of all of the pilots. You and Trowa hid it the most, but Quatre and Duo are more open, and they use it all the time."  
  
"Use what?!" Wufei snapped, tired of listening to this boy talk in riddles.  
  
"Your magic, of course." Harry answered, amused when Wufei fell off of him in shock. "Did you think it didn't exist? That jolt you felt, and probably *still* feel is your magic. Trowa reacted like that too, though not as violently. Duo and Quatre didn't even notice my test."  
  
"You're insane."  
  
"You're telling this to a boy who lives in two different worlds. You're telling this to the boy who has two different sets of memories stored into one head. You, the person who's seen me reflected in a charmed mirror, are telling me *I'm* insane."  
  
"I think the Zero System is starting to affect your brain."  
  
  
  
===  
  
  
  
Heero walked with Draco back towards the castle after their Care of Magical Creatures exam, which had them tending to small cat-like creatures for the duration of the class period. Snuffles was bounding along behind them, running from tuft of grass to patch of dirt, sniffing happily. The two boys were talking quietly together.  
  
Draco was telling Heero about his house, and what sorts of things they could do there, and Heero in turn was making sure that it was alright for 'Snuffles' to spend the summer at the manor.  
  
"Really," Draco insisted, "it's alright. I'll have to warn the house elves of course, but I don't mind having a dog for the summer."  
  
Heero smiled, looking back at where Sirius was now barking wildly at some small animal. The animal pounced and Sirius gave a large whine, tearing up to the boys and cowering behind them.  
  
"Aw!" Heero cooed, dropping to his knees and patting the hairy head. "Did that little critter scare you?"  
  
Sirius growled at the treatment he was receiving, Draco laughed.  
  
"Sometimes," he said lightly, "that dog is almost too human to be a dog."  
  
Heero looked up at the blond with a smile. "That would probably be my fault." He said seriously. "I tend to treat him like one. I wouldn't be surprised if ol' Snuffles thought he really was human."  
  
Draco grinned. "Hey," he said suddenly. "You've got some blue in your eyes, I've never noticed that before."  
  
Heero blinked. "Hn."  
  
Draco looked confused for a second at the way that Heero suddenly stood up and began walking towards the school, but he quickly caught up, an apology on his lips. However, before a sound could be uttered, the black haired wizard collapsed to his knees, eyes clenched shut, teeth grating together, and his hands clutching his now burning scar.  
  
  
  
===  
  
  
  
Harry managed to get back to the apartment without being dragged to a house for the insane by Wufei. The Chinese youth had been so surprised at his claim of magic, that Harry was afraid Wufei would actually shoot him, or something similar. So, he was very relieved to flop down on the couch in a way that Heero would never even think of doing.  
  
A moment or so later, he could hear Wufei ranting to the other's about insane people and the Zero System. Duo came and sat down next to him a minute later.  
  
"Hi," Harry said, sitting up.  
  
Duo nodded, his face pensive. "What's it like?" He asked finally, "not having the expectations of the world on your shoulders?"  
  
Harry sighed. "I wish I could tell you that, but you see - I do have the expectations of the world on my shoulders. I've been an idol in my world since before I could walk and talk. Of course, I didn't know about it really, I was living with my relations before I learned about who I really am."  
  
"You mean, you didn't always know about your link with Heero?" Duo asked, unconsciously moving closer, leaning his head against Harry's shoulder and resting quite contentedly.  
  
"No, I always knew about him. What I mean is-" he paused, seeing the other boys walk into the room and sit down silently. "-I'm a wizard. With magic and wands and the whole deal, all wrapped up in an Invisibility cloak and being dragged around by a Hippogriff. I'm sure you were a bit suspicious, after all, I made sure that you had a quick glance of my school books. What kind of student walks around studying things like that? What kind of people actually publish books like that?" He grinned ruefully. "That's the real reason Heero and I switched today, I had discovered that he's a wizard too, and you too, Duo. I wanted to test you three, see if you were like us or not."  
  
Wufei snorted, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
Quatre looked interested, "and are we?"  
  
Duo had frozen, lifting his head off of Harry's shoulder and staring at the dark haired boy. Harry didn't answer verbally, he looked deep into Quatre's eyes, knowing that the boy would see the truth for himself.  
  
"Oh Allah!" The Arabian sang, clapping his hands together. "We're wizards!"  
  
Trowa frowned. "You checked this morning didn't you," he asked. "That's what that surge was."  
  
"Surge?" Duo asked, for once showing his confusion openly. "I never felt any surge."  
  
"Nor me." Quatre finally admitted.  
  
"That's because you and Duo use your magic, albeit rather unconsciously, all the time. You're an empath Quatre, did you think that was completely normal? And Duo, you're a master at stealth - think of all the places you've gotten into, some of that would be impossible without a little magic helping you."  
  
"I like to think of that as luck." Duo sniffed good naturedly, taking in what Harry was saying easily. It just sounded right to him.  
  
"Yes, you're all wizards. I was already pretty sure, but I had to make sure. Duo has a particularly strong surge of magic, that's what made me suspicious in the first place. I checked him before Heero told you about me."  
  
Duo leaned back against him, Harry's arm moving to wrap about the boy's waist.  
  
Strangely enough, Wufei broke the silence that surrounded them. "So, what kinds of magic can we do?"  
  
"Limited stuff," Harry said, "unconscious stuff. With a bit of practice, and if we can find you wands in this world, a whole lot more."  
  
Duo began bouncing in excitement. "Can we learn now? Do you have a wand? Can I see it? What's a hippogriff? Do you have an invisibility cloak? Does it make you invisible? Can you fly? Oh wow! I'm a wizard! THIS IS SO COOL!"  
  
He shouted the last bit, jumping off the couch and running towards his and Heero's bedroom. Most presumabally he was going to look through Heero's possessions for a magic wand, though you never could be quite sure. He appeared again with a sock hanging off one of his shoulders. "No wand, ne?"  
  
Harry shook his head, "not here, it's back home. But I can show you a bit of wandless magic, I've gotten quite good at it."  
  
Duo nodded eagerly; Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei laughed to cover up their own eagerness at the situation.  
  
Harry, his eyes darkened with intense concentration, flicked those eyes towards the lights stationed around the room.  
  
Nearly at once, all the light in the room went out, including the television, which was flashing advertisements about flying to the moon. The pilots were left in complete darkness, when all of a sudden, a pain-filled cry echoed through the room and Harry fell over, his hands pressed to his head in pain.  
  
  
  
===  
  
  
  
Heero flew along his and Harry's link as fast as he possibly could. Voldemort did not know about him, and if the dark lord caught on, he would find a way to use it to his advantage. Somewhere along the link, he passed Harry, heading along in the different direction. This reaction through the scar was automatic, both of them wanting back to their own bodies as fast as possible, trying to sort themselves out before they were thrown into another vision.  
  
But they were too slow, the vision overpowered them and threw them into the view of two small children being held by a sobbing woman. The children looked to be about four years old, a little girl with long tangled hair, and a boy with hair of the same color.  
  
"Please," the woman sobbed, clutching her children tightly, "please don't hurt them."  
  
The scene flickered in front of Harry and Heero's eyes, for a moment, the woman shifted appearances into a ghost-like Lily Potter, and the two children changed into themselves. Lily was singing to them softly, rocking them back and forth. Tears were also streaming down her cheeks, frozen in time from the day she died. The boys were asleep, hiding in a little cupboard from the wrath of Harry's uncle. Then, the scene flickered again, bringing them back to the sobbing woman.  
  
The pain grew more intense as the hooded wizard standing across from them cackled wildly and held up his wand. A glinting silver hand emerged from the black cloth as he pointed the wand towards the little boy, uttering the words to kill him instantly. The little girl died next, through the same meathod. Then, the wizard smirked, turning away, towards another wizard, hidden in the corner of the room. A wizard who was chuckling in a high pitched voice that imitated nails on a chalkboard. "There is nothing worse then watching those you love die," he whispered softly. "I'll leave you now, unharmed."  
  
The woman collapsed, sobbing.  
  
  
  
===  
  
  
  
Harry gasped, sitting upright on the grassy hills of Hogwarts' grounds. Draco Malfoy was sitting right next to him, looking terrified from the way Harry must have been screaming.  
  
"Are you alright?" The blond asked, "what happened? Let's get you to the hospital wing!"  
  
"No," Harry said softly, rising slowly to his feet. "No, I need to talk to the headmaster. Trust me Draco, this happens all the time. It's just a bit of pain, I'll be fine."  
  
Draco looked unsure, though when Harry stumbled slightly he frowned. "Fine, but I'm taking you - no complaints!" He wrapped one arm around Harry's waist and wrapped Harry's arm around his shoulders, transferring the dark haired wizards weight to himself. Harry didn't say anything about the treatment, because truthfully he was thankful for the blonds help.  
  
Their steps were slow and Harry was grateful, with every step pain raced though his body, his eyes were begging to leak his hurts and memories. He blinked it back and softly uttered the password that would allow them past the Gargoyle to the headmaster's office. Moments later he was sitting in one of Dumbledore's plush chairs, staring at a cup of tea. Draco was sitting next to him, changing his gaze from Harry to the headmaster every few seconds.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, perhaps you should leave while I talk with Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said finally.  
  
Draco nodded and slowly stood up. "I'll see you at dinner, alright?" He told Harry softly. He placed a quick kiss on the dark haired boys cheek and left the office, cheeks flushed a light pink.  
  
Harry looked up at the headmaster. "I had another vision," he said softly. "It was Wormtail this time, he was torturing a woman by killing her two children."  
  
The old headmaster looked deeply into Harry's eyes. "So why do you look like you want to cry?" He asked softly.  
  
Harry looked down at his tea. "It sort of mixed with a memory of mine from when I was smaller." He smiled sadly. "I used to dream that when I was sleeping my mother would be watching over us, sing sometimes when I was hurting."  
  
"Us?"  
  
Harry's cheeks flamed with embarrassment over his slip up. "Imaginary friend?" He offered weakly.  
  
Dumbledore didn't look too convinced at the answer, but he didn't push the subject. "I think we'll need a little more detail about this woman and her children," he said softly, picking up his quill. "Tell me everything you can remember."  
  
  
  
===  
  
  
  
Heero sat up with a gasp, his blue eyes staring at the wall of his and the pilots appartment, breathing hard. After a moment, he blinked, realizing that the room was glaring with light, much more then normal, and that his four friends were crowded around him, looking worried. Or in Duo's case, terrified.  
  
"Harry?" Duo asked, creeping closer, lifting one hand towards Heero. "What happened?" The former Gunam pilot hesitated before lowing his hand back down to his side, not sure if any contact would help. He didn't seem to notice the glowing sparks emmiting from his fingertips.  
  
"Duo?" Heero croaked, "what happened?"  
  
That seemed to break the tension between the two boys, as Duo lunged towards him, hugging him tightly around his middle. "Oh! I was so- You were showing us some magic, which was really cool by the way, but when it went dark, you screamed and collapsed. We couldn't find you and Wufei couldn't turn the lights back on, but then they did come on and now you're okay... what happened?"  
  
"Harry?" Quatre asked softly, kneeling down next to the boys on the floor. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Not Harry," Heero muttered, "Itai..."  
  
Duo gripped him harder at the realization of the boy in his arms. "Heero? What is it, what hurts? Tell me, I can help - I'll always help you..."  
  
"Sappy," Wufei muttered, "so much it's almost sickening."  
  
"Shut it Wuffers," Duo snapped, standing up. "I know you're just as worried about this as the rest of us are. Heero just collapsed, he *never* collapses like that, not even when we're-"  
  
"That's enough." Heero said, standing up as well. "I'm fine. There are just some things that you need to know about Harry, that's all. For example, why he's so important in his world..."  
  
And he was off, he spoke more in that night more then he had throughout his whole life. The pilots listened to him carefully, but none more so then Duo, who was eager to know more about his second boyfriend. Eventually, Wing Zero's pilot lasped into silence, well after midnight, with a pile of nearly asleep Duo in his lap. Wufei was sitting quietly on the floor, his eyes closed as he made sense of what he was told. Trowa and Quatre were sitting together, one leaning gently against the other, sharing a closeness that they rarely showed in public.  
  
Eventually, the whole group of boys ended up in their beds, but none of them knew when, or how they got there.  
  
Duo never thought twice at the scar that had appeared on Heero's forehead around eleven that night, nor the sparks that had been flying from his fingertips.  
  
Trowa didn't react about how Heero still spoke in a British accent, even after Harry had left. And he certianly didn't care that the dark haired boy had been keeping this from them for so long.  
  
Quatre claimed that he should have noticed it sooner, but admitted it would have been dificult, if Harry and Heero have been switching throughout their whole lives.  
  
Wufei took everything in calmly, sitting silently while his body pulsed with magic and energy. Heero's story still didn't make much sense to him, but he accepted it readilly enough.  
  
Back at Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy was thinking about how different Harry had been today. Wondering how the boy could be so happy when Lord Voldemort was out for his blood.  
  
Hermione Granger was suspicious about her friend. Never had she seen blue flecks in the boys eyes, and his magical signature had changed slightly right before dinner.  
  
Ron Weasley was happilly sleeping in his bed, unaware that so many people around him were deep in thought.  
  
And very far away from all of the teens, a spidery man was brooding, scheaming and making plans. Someting was different about the Potter boy he hated so much, and he planned on figuring it out. Soon.  
  
  
  
  
  
================================  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AN Review and I'll update.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
. 


	4. Chapter 4

AN Hey all, hope you didn't die out there waiting for this chapter. And for those of you who think I'm evil, you don't know evil yet. Trust me, it gets better. This is an important chapter, trust me on that one.  
  
I also wanted to say a few things about how Draco's parents died. DON'T READ THIS NOTE IF YOU HAVEN'T FINISHED OOTP YET! Okay, in this fic, Lucius died instead of Sirius, who decided to trust Snape, just that once. Narsicca was killed by Voldemort a few days later for betraying him. That stupid fat house elf set the house on fire when Sirius went up to Hogwarts. So, Sirius is alive and in a way owes Snape his life. I'll get to that later. Draco doesn't know about him yet.   
  
  
  
Just a reminder...  
  
"^blah.^" is speaking in Japanese.  
  
=blah= is telepathic speaking.  
  
  
  
  
  
=================================  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
"DUO!" Quatre screamed, picking up his duffle bag and slinging it over his shoulder. "Are you ready yet?"  
  
"Nearly!" Duo shouted back from his and Heero's room. "I just need to pack my computer and then I'm good to go!"  
  
"Well hurry up, our plane is going to leave without us!" The small blond turned towards his companions. "Why is it we're always waiting for him?" He shook his head, laughing quietly, "always him..."  
  
Trowa simply rolled his eyes, and Wufei and Heero sighed. The four were already packed and ready to leave, duffle bags slung over their shoulders, weapons hidden expertly on their bodies. As they had been for the last twenty minutes.  
  
"Heero, just knock the baka unconscious and drag him to the airport with us. I'm sure it will save us all a lot of trouble." Wufei snapped finally after five more minutes of waiting. "At this rate, we'll get there in time to see the plane leave without us!"  
  
Though reluctant to admit it, Heero knew Wufei was right and stood up, but at that moment, Duo appeared. He was not holding his usual black duffle bag, instead his lap top was held loosely in one hand.  
  
"Where's your stuff?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Shrunk it." Duo said smugly, digging into his pocket and pulling out a miniature black bag. "Seems I'm quite good with this magic thing."  
  
  
  
===  
  
  
  
"Wow, Draco. This is amazing!" Harry's voice echoed around the large room he and Draco had just walked into. It was big enough to rival the Entrance Hall at Hogwarts. The large room was carpeted in a thick white rug that was charmed to be stainproof, Draco had quickly explained. Paintings of landscapes lined the walls, and large statues, mainly of dragons, stood in between, seemingly guarding the room.  
  
"Our rooms are in the west wing," Draco said softly, nodding at two house elves who had just appeared to take away their trunks, bowing themselves away. "It's relatively empty, most of the paintings have been moved to the back halls. The kitchen is also in the west wing, as is the dinning room we will be using." The blond smiled. "There is a Quidditch pitch behind the house, and some gardens. My family went all out for this place, you'll notice. The house elves will be happy to help you if you need it."  
  
"Great," Harry said, his green eyes shining. "Thanks a lot for letting me stay here, Draco. It really means a lot."  
  
Draco laughed. "Come on, I'll show you to your room. It's a hallway away from mine, I hope you don't mind."  
  
Harry grinned, turning to look at the dog standing behind them. "Come on Snuffles, let's check out our room!"  
  
Sirius barked and took off after Harry, who was following Draco out of the main hall and down a well lit, highly decorated hallway. Harry stared around himself, as amazed as the first time he entered Diagon Ally. The entire hallway was composed of windows, though each window showed a different view. Harry began wishing that he had eight more sets of eyes. He also kept a careful watch as to where they were going, so he wouldn't get lost.  
  
Draco stopped in front of a large white door with a gold handle, two fascinating hallways away from the windows. "This is your room," he explained, opening the door and leading the way in. Harry's things had already arrived. "It's actually a suite, bathroom's there, that door leads to the balcony. Don't mind the painting over there, she doesn't speak English at all, completely harmless."  
  
Harry nodded, glancing at the painting Draco had indicated. A portrait of a small girl picking flowers in a large meadow. She seemed to be humming a quiet tune, though neither boy could pick it up. Harry turned back towards Draco, smiling at him, not surprised to see that Draco had moved, just the tiniest bit closer to himself.  
  
So he wasn't surprised in the least when their lips met in a hesitant kiss. What did surprise him though, was how he felt about it. He felt as though he were cheating on Duo doing this. As though, if the other boy knew, both their hearts would shatter. With those feelings, Harry broke away from Draco, a small frown on his face.  
  
"I just had the strangest feeling," he tried to explain. "That..." he looked desperately around the room for something explainable. "That we're being watched."  
  
Which was sort of true, Sirius was watching them with a clearly amused expression on his doggy face. Well sure, *he* could be amused. He didn't have a boyfriend living in the future!  
  
Draco just nodded. "I'm going to put all my things away," he said finally, moving towards the door. "A house elf will be by when dinner is ready. And I'll have another send up something for Snuffles to sleep on."  
  
"Thank you, Draco." Harry said, sincerely sorry that he had somehow hurt the blond boy's feelings. The Slytherin nodded and headed out the door, leaving Harry alone in the room, as Sirius had decided to check out the balcony.  
  
"Konnichiwa," a little voice said from behind him. "^My name is Kitsune, what's yours?^"  
  
Harry turned around to look at the painting of the little girl and the flower field. "^I'm Harry,^" he said softly, moving towards Kitsune's frame, "^it's nice to meet you.^"  
  
Kitsune curtsied. "^It's nice to meet you as well. This room was getting awfully lonely. I'm glad you're here, you seem nice.^"  
  
The dark haired boy grinned. "^Thank you,^" he beamed. "^And how old are you, I'd say you're about nine years old.^"  
  
The little girl giggled. "^Nope, I'm seven. Master Draco bought me about a year ago, I think he's really nice too. Do you think he's nice? I think he likes you.^"  
  
"^I like Draco very much,^" Harry told the little girl, sitting down on the side of his new bed. "^Just, not exactly how he likes me. I think that he's a great friend, do you have any friends?^"  
  
"^Vel-chan used to be my friend, but she got moved to the back hallway. I'm not allowed to go there, Master Draco says it's much too scary for me.^" Kitsune smoothed down her pretty dress, "^but I don't mind anymore, because you'll be my friend, right?^"  
  
Harry laughed. "^Of course. So, who named you Kitsune, it's rather different, don't you think? You don't mind if I call you Kitty, do you?^"  
  
Kitty shook her head. "^I like that name, I don't mind.^"  
  
Harry stood up. "^Well Kitty, I need to unpack my belongings because Draco and I are going to eat dinner soon. Remind me to introduce you to Snuffles, okay? He's my dog, a rather lazy one too.^" As he spied Sirius napping on the balcony in the fading sunshine, tongue hanging out of his mouth. "Ugh."  
  
Kitty giggled.  
  
  
  
===  
  
  
  
It was an unspoken rule that Gundam pilots are not allowed to pout. Actually, that was untrue because Duo and Quatre pouted all the time in order to get their way. The unspoken rule was to never sink down to their level, and quite unfortunately - Wufei was pouting.  
  
Rather subtly, though he would never openly admit it.  
  
"Duo, do something else!" Quatre pleaded, his voice carrying over the planes seat-backs to reach Wufei's ears.  
  
Next to him, Trowa snorted softly, lifting his head from the current novel he was reading. Wufei and Trowa were sitting quietly and minding their own business on the plane they were taking towards their next mission. Duo, Quatre and Heero, who were sitting just in front of them were being amazed by Duo's new magical abilities.  
  
Or, Quatre and Duo were anyway. As far as Wufei could tell, Heero was ignoring them and grunting softly when ever he was addressed. Duo, at the moment, seemed to be thinking about something, taking every few seconds to glance back at Wufei and Trowa - a devilish gleam in his eye that spelled trouble.  
  
Wufei quickly excused himself for a twenty minute bathroom break.  
  
It wasn't the fact that Duo had somewhat defined his magical abilities that upset Wufei. It wasn't the fact that Heero was supposedly an internationally famous wizard in his other life. To tell the truth, Wufei wasn't quite sure what upset him the most. It might have been how left out he felt. Or how he hadn't even suspected that something was off about his friend. Because of those things alone, the Chinese pilot felt somewhat insecure enough - and now that the others were showing signs of magic and leaving him behind... he didn't think he could take it.  
  
After Duo had shown them all his magical powers, Quatre admitted that he had accidently levitated his bed that morning while looking for his shoes. Trowa had announced that the food in the refrigerator that they had all been fearing was alive had somehow ended up in the garbage can while his back was turned. Heero just 'hn-ed' and folded his arms, reminding them that he was a fully functional wizard.  
  
Back in the bathroom, Wufei leaned against the small door and attempted to relax himself. When he felt he was relaxed enough, he felt for the pulses inside his body that told him how strong his magic supposedly was. At one of the stronger pulses, Wufei tensed slightly and was amazed to see a faintly colored bunch of sparks jump from his finger tips. He entertained himself for a few minutes, drawing lazy patters in the air with those sparks before he concentrated that magic a little more firmly. A pair of chopsticks appeared in his hand, giving him multiple splinters in his palm.  
  
With an angry grunt, Wufei disposed of the chopsticks and decided to leave making objects appear to Duo, and ask Trowa if he had any tweezers. Those splinters hurt! So, once again sitting in his uncomfortable airplane seat, Wufei resumed with his pouting.  
  
  
  
===  
  
  
  
"Status, 05?" Quatre asked softly into his mouth piece from his position in the hallway, keeping watch. Wufei and Duo were currently in an underground base, destroying all mobile suits and suit making equipment, while Trowa and Heero erased the computer files.  
  
"Ready to proceed," Wufei's voice crackled over the line.  
  
"01?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Files deleted, recall data is fire-walled. They won't be making suits here anytime in the future." Heero answered grimly. "We're moving out now."  
  
"02, 05, proceed at will." Quatre said briskly. "We'll wait for you back at camp."  
  
"Roger," Duo said over his line, a grin evident in his voice. Loud explosions followed his answer, and Quatre began towards the exit. He met Heero and Trowa there, and the three began moving towards their hastily set up camp just a mile away.  
  
Nearly half an hour later, Wufei appeared, holding a protesting and bleeding Duo on his back.  
  
Quatre jumped up and began panicking at once, running to get some water boiling to bathe the wound. Heero moved to strip Duo of his shirt and Trowa left to get a first aid kit.   
  
It was a standard procedure for when ever one of them got hurt. No matter how serious, they were so confident with their own abilities that they rarely ever went for 'professional help.' As it was, none of the boys trusted anybody enough to come near them holding any kind of needle. As was seen when Sally Po attempted to give Duo a standard vaccine shot, the poor woman would never forget the howls. But still, there was a certain amount of trust as to let somebody else put things in your body without your knowing. They only tried to tolerate Sally Po's yearly examination because she was scary - as Duo so eloquently put it.  
  
"We destroyed the entire factory, but just as we were leaving, a guard appeared at the end of the hall, trying to stop us. He only managed to shoot once or twice before Duo shot him, a bullet hit Duo." Wufei explained shortly, pressing a cotton swath against the bleeding. "I thought it was in the arm, but I couldn't be sure. I just grabbed him and ran."  
  
"No," Duo grinned. "He picked me up, despite my protests, and *blurred* away, he was moving so fast."  
  
A stain of pink appeared on Wufei's cheeks. "You were injured," he snapped.  
  
"It's just a bullet," Duo grinned, not even wincing as Heero, none too gently, pulled the offending metal from his bicep and Quatre began cleaning the hole with a stinging disinfectant and boiling water. The needle and surgical thread that Heero produced a minute later, however, were a different story.  
  
"Hey," Duo protested, scooting away from his friends. "I'm fine, barely even bleeding. There is no need to stitch it up, especially with *that* huge needle!" His eyes were wide and he was clearly thinking about where he put his gun and if he could reach it in time to scare his boyfriend away.  
  
Heero looked over at Trowa and Wufei who moved and held Duo down, Wufei sitting on his legs, Trowa pinning down his arms. That didn't stop Duo from squirming, however, as Heero got closer with the needle. "Duo, if you don't stop moving, it's only going to be worse." Heero snapped, sitting down on the braided boy's chest. "This is standard procedure, it needs to be done."  
  
Duo sighed and proceeded to sulk. Two minutes later, he was let up, wincing pitifully. He stomped over to where his and Heero's sleeping bags had been laid out, climbed into his and proceeded to take a nap. Out around the campfire, the four boys began talking about their new plans.  
  
"I contacted Une," Quatre informed the others. "And it turns out that this was an easy way for them to force us on vacation. We've been forbidden to return to headquarters until she contacts us."  
  
Heero grunted, while the other two grinned.  
  
"They did a good job," Wufei laughed. "Hiding a secret that big from us, and getting all of us out here at the same time."  
  
"Actually," Heero said. "Duo and I knew about this a month ago. I'm surprised you didn't notice. Losing your touch?"  
  
Wufei turned his nose up at that. "We'll excuse us. I seem to recall a time when even the mention of a vacation had your gun out and bullets flying."  
  
"Duo even told you!" Heero smirked. "And you didn't believe him?"  
  
Quatre sighed. "Yes well, there is a slight problem. For example, how are we supposed to get out of here. And what are we going to do until we're called back?"  
  
"I believe that London is only a few miles away," Trowa said softly. "We can hang around there if you want. And even if we don't like London we can find some other place to stay. hijacking planes isn't *that* hard."  
  
Quatre and Wufei stared at the unibanged boy strangely, but wisely decided not to comment.  
  
Something clicked in Heero's now vacant expression, a light in his eyes suddenly lighting up. "London," he said softly.  
  
  
  
===  
  
  
  
"Wow."  
  
Draco chuckled from where he stood behind Harry, holding both their brooms in his hands.  
  
"You own all of this?" Harry asked incredulously, gesturing towards the massive Malfoy grounds, Quidditch pitch and lake. "This is amazing!" He grabbed his broom and was almost instantly airborne, flying in lazy circles around the grounds.  
  
He and Draco had been at the manor for nearly a week, and Harry had been amazed at nearly everything he saw. For the first week, they had stayed indoors, mainly. Draco showing him and sometimes Heero around the whole of the house. The sites in there were endless. A library that took up nearly a whole floor, an entertainment room that was nearly all Muggle equipment. A ballroom, a star-gazing tower, indoor swimming pool, doors that led to Muggle and magic areas. These doors in particular sparked Harry's interest and he took a great deal of pleasure opening a door and staring into Diagon Alley. With all of these things, Harry couldn't decide what was best, and now he was finally seeing the Malfoy grounds, the choice had been made harder. He flew for a few minutes before he found the best part.  
  
Or rather, a small Japanese style garden hidden in a small corner. It was untended and the gazebo there was rotting, but with a little work... Harry landed next to the gazebo, a small smile on his face. Draco landed next to him a moment later.  
  
"All it needs is a little work," Harry told the blond. "And then it will be perfect."  
  
Draco looked confused. "This old dump?" He asked doubtfully, "this place has been falling to ruins for years. Nobody comes out here any more."  
  
"I can come back here right?" Harry asked, turning pleading eyes towards Draco. "So that I can clean it up, it would be so beautiful, I know it would."  
  
However, it seemed that his light haired companion was reluctant to deny him anything and quickly agreed.  
  
  
  
===  
  
  
  
At precisely one fourty-three, just as the moon was setting over the distant mountain tops, Heero sat up in his sleeping bag, causing the zipper to groan as it moved. His eyes snapped open, showing a vibrant green, rather than his usual blue. Those eyes were shining in the darkness of the clear skied night, and he slowly made his way to his feet.  
  
Duo blinked sleepily, "Hee-chan?" He muttered, "what is it?"  
  
Heero didn't answer at all, moving out into the night as though he were in a trance.  
  
Duo sat up, frowning and proceeded to follow his boyfriend, silently and stealthily. As an afterthought, he grabbed his miniature bag as well as Heero's before continuing any further.  
  
Trowa and Wufei were sitting at the fire side, keeping watch. Quatre was leaning against Trowa, sleeping peacefully. Heero ignored them all and headed off into the surrounding trees, following a path only he seemed to know, now with four boys following him.  
  
  
  
===  
  
  
  
At the exact same time, Harry also sat up in his bed, his eyes also glowing in the darkness. And unlike Heero's eyes, they were burning a fierce blue. Above the bed in her picture frame, Kitty blinked hazily at Harry before falling back asleep. Sirius didn't even move.  
  
Harry noticed none of this and exited his room walking towards the end of the hall. Once there, he opened a secret door he didn't know was there and proceeded though it. Without a look at where he was now standing, he proceeded down the street towards his destination. Through another door, through a trap door hidden in the floor. There, Harry sat down to wait.  
  
  
  
===  
  
  
  
Duo stared dumbstruck. Heero had just pulled up a piece of the forest floor and was descending into it, as though a set of stairs were hidden just below his line of site. Casting a look back at his fellow pilots, Duo moved after Heero to see that there *were* steps in the hole.  
  
Go figure.  
  
Moving slowly down the steps, Duo glanced around the almost depressingly dark area and picked out Heero in the middle of the room, sitting quietly with his head down. His eyes were still glowing that strange green color, and Duo blinked as he realized that a strong magical power was now emitting from his boyfriend.  
  
Taking another look around the room, Duo realized that he was in some sort of basement. A very, very old looking basement that was covered in dust. Quatre sneezed behind them as the pilots moved to take a better look at their surroundings.  
  
"Hey guys," Wufei called softly from where he was prodding at the wall. "Check this out." A small wooden door popped out of the wall, big enough for Wufei's hand to go through. The Chinese boy reached in and pulled out a handful of sticks.  
  
Sticks with handles, Duo noted, walking towards them. He pulled out one by random, as did Quatre and Trowa. Now, each with a stick in hand - Duo realized what they must be.  
  
"Wands," he whispered softly, a tingle racing through his arm. "Guys, they're wands!" He gave his a little swish, delighted when Wufei's hair turned pink. "This is *too* cool!"  
  
Wufei growled and attempted to turn his hair back to its normal black. He succeeded in turning his hair neon yellow, causing Duo to laugh even harder.  
  
"When life gives you lemons!" The braided boy quipped, "dye Wu's hair yellow!"  
  
Wufei growled and started towards the irritant.  
  
"Guys," Quatre said softly, stepping between them. He pointed at Heero, who body was now spitting sparks in a perfect circle surrounding him. In every place where the sparks landed, a small ray of light appeared on the floor, shooting up towards the ceiling and lighting up the room. The four pilots moved forward just inside the ring of light, just enough to hear Heero whispering in Latin.  
  
But it was such an old form of the language that none of them could translate it to form something coherent enough to understand. All they got were a few key phrases about time. Duo stepped forward again against his will, drawn closer to Heero by some unknown force. Beside him, Quatre also stepped forward, dragging along Trowa. Wufei seemed to be fighting the force with little success.  
  
Suddenly, Heero stopped whispering and his head snapped up. One word passed his lips in a clear voice that wasn't his. "Tempus!"  
  
And everything around them disappeared.  
  
  
  
===  
  
  
  
I hit the ground. Hard. I'm pretty sure that I passed out for a minute, but as I woke up, I sprang back to my feet, my katana appearing in my hands as I studied the space around me. Absolutely nothing had changed, except a few layers of dust around the room had been swirled up in the whirlwind of magic.  
  
That, and a black haired boy was laying unconscious in the middle of the room next to Heero, who was also unconscious.  
  
The others slowly stood up. Trowa and Quatre had their guns out, Duo's knives were twirling in his hands.  
  
"Status?" I said softly, fighting off my nausea from the site of the room spinning. I noticed that my head was pounding as well, and that my left shoulder ached.  
  
"I'm fine." Quatre said lightly, putting his gun away.  
  
Trowa nodded, also putting his weapon away.  
  
Duo sighed. "My stitches opened." He muttered, "I must have landed on them."  
  
We looked and sure enough, a light patch of blood was seeping thorough his shirt. But our attention was drawn towards Heero and the other boy again when Duo suddenly moved towards them.  
  
"Hee-chan?" He whispered, placing a hand on his boyfriend. He glanced at the other boy as well, his purple eyes going wide in the darkness of the room. "Guys!" He said softly, "it's *Harry*!"  
  
Sure enough, when we reached their sides a few seconds later, the boy on the floor was indeed the boy that we saw reflected in the mirror nearly a week ago.  
  
"They're both out cold," Quatre said softly, reaching out one hand to check their pulses. "Why don't we take them back to camp?"  
  
The rest of us agreed. Trowa some how got roped into carrying Harry, as Duo refused to let anybody else handle his koi. They're kind of cute like that, putting each other before themselves.  
  
"Wufei?" Duo asked, Heero settled comfortably on his back. Trowa was standing still with Harry resting in his arms.  
  
I looked over at him. "Yeah, I'm going to open the door in a minute Maxwell." Even though he was amusing, he was still a baka. I marched up the stairs but before I could open the trap door, it opened from above and a man with large moon like eyes peered down at me.  
  
"Mr. Chang." He said in a misty voice. "Yes, I thought you'd be here by now. What are you waiting for, come up here, and why is that sword still out? There is no danger here! Come on, bring the other's as well."  
  
I left the dusty basement, my katana still in my hand and was unsettled to see that we were no longer in the middle of a forest. We were in a shop lined with narrow boxes. Wands, my brain supplied, it's a wand shop.  
  
"Mr. Barton, Mr. Maxwell." The man said, watching as Duo and Trowa heaved Heero and Harry up the stairs. "And Mr. Winner. A pleasure, yes indeed it is. Come on up."  
  
Quatre was the last to leave the basement, closing the trap door behind him.  
  
None of us said a word, though after a moment Duo snapped something harsh sounding in Japanese, clearly hoping that the man had no idea what he was saying. I didn't catch what he said, but knowing Duo, it couldn't be good. I'll never admit it, but I almost envy him for managing to look intimidating even with an unconscious boy on his back. His violet eyes were spitting fire, clearly in mode 'Shinigami'.  
  
"You are in my store," the man smiled, ignoring Duo. "Olivander's Wands. But I see that you already have your wands. Fine looking ones as well, though they aren't any from my shop. I dare say that they're from other countries. His," here he nodded at Quatre, "looks like it's from Arabia. Your's," Duo this time, "from North America." Then he looked at me. "China." And then Trowa, "and Greece."  
  
None of us blinked.  
  
Olivander frowned, clearly not sure if we spoke English or not.  
  
But before he could say anything, the door to his shop opened and a blond haired boy rushed in. I just noticed that the sun was shining, it was clearly sometime in the middle of the day. I must have been unconscious for longer then I thought.  
  
"Have you seen him?" He boy asked. "Have you heard anything?"  
  
Olivander chuckled. "Mr. Malfoy, relax. He's right over there." He nodded at Trowa, who remained impassive, even if his eyes did narrow a little.  
  
"Harry!" Malfoy yelped, seeing the boy in Trowa's arms. "What happened to him? Is he alright?"  
  
"I would say he needs a bit of sleep," Olivander said softly, once again using his misty voice. "Why don't you take these boys as well, they just arrived here from other countries. I'm not sure yet if they speak English."  
  
The blond looked around at us, his eyes lingering on Duo's long braid, Heero's dead to the world form, and my katana - which I placed back in its sheath. He seemed reluctant to agree, but nodded anyway.  
  
"Alright, come on." He nodded at Olivander and gestured for us to follow him. Which, after a quick silent discussion, we did.  
  
We followed him out onto a busy looking street, blinking in the bright sunlight. And almost automaticaly we fell into our normal Gundam Pilot stances. Trowa and Duo walked on either side of Quatre, with me behind. Heero was usually at the front, but as the case was, the blond boy was leading us. Out way of walking was a silent way of telling everyone that we weren't afraid to give our lives for each other, and that they should stay away from us. Duo had decided to name it the 'Death March,' after which we all attacked him with our pillows.  
  
The boy turned to make sure we were following him before leading us into a small alley between buildings. He said something, again in Latin, and a door appeared out of no where. Duo started whispering something, and stared even more when the boy disappeared through it. After a moment of hesitation, we followed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
=================================  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AN Review and I'll update.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
. 


	5. Chapter 5

AN Hey all, I just want you to know that this chapter was damn near impossible to write! And it wasn't even because of writers blocks! I actually am volunteering at a church this week, and besides having to wake up early (it's summer dammit!), I've had several small munshkin type things attaching themselves to my back. But they're so cute!!! *hugs small child nicknamed 'teddy-bear'*  
  
Teddy-bear: AHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Other munshkins: RUN AWAY!!!!!  
  
Anyway, enjoy the chap! I'll write more as soon as I can!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
==============================  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
  
Duo woke up with a pounding headache. He didn't make a sound or move a muscle as he woke, and he carefully kept his breathing deep and slow.  
  
Not too many people realized it, but Duo was a very light sleeper. Years on the streets, and later as a Gundam pilot had taught him the values to waking at the smallest sound. He could snore at will, usually done either to fake somebody out enough to lure them into a false sense of security, or to annoy Wufei. He had been practicing controlling his breathing after seeing Heero do it while strapped down to a hospital bed - tricks like that were very handy.  
  
Turning his mind from the past, Duo instead tried to piece together what had happened to him the day before. The mission, getting shot, following Heero, the wands, seeing Harry... it all rushed back. Still not moving, Duo tried to figure out if anyone else was in the room or not. Finally deciding he was alone, he opened his eyes.  
  
Summer morning sunlight filtered through the curtains across the room. His duffle bag had been enlarged, along with the rest of his things, and was peeking out from a large freestanding wardrobe. His computer and wand were placed neatly on a small work desk. Two doors stood on either side of the wardrobe. The room was very plain besides that.  
  
With a huge yawn, he got up and looked around.  
  
"Good morning sweetie!"  
  
Duo spun around, looking for the owner of the voice that had just spoken. Nobody, there was nobody in the room.  
  
"Over here, silly."  
  
Duo looked up and stared at the portrait of a pretty dark haired woman. The woman waved at him playfully. "Wow." Duo whispered. "The wizarding world is even cooler then I thought! The pictures *talk*!" Within seconds he was at the frame, touching it lightly, feeling the ancient magic woven into the frame and the picture.  
  
The woman laughed. "The portraits talk, sweetie, pictures just move." She suddenly wrinkled her nose and frowned at his mud and grime covered body, his half done, frizzy hair and the state of his clothes. If Duo didn't know better, he'd say she could smell as well as talk. "And you need a bath, look at you! Covered in dirt, have you been rolling around in a pig pen? Your clothes are practically in threads! And- OH! You're hurt!" She gasped and pointed at the scabbed over bullet wound that had bits of surgical thread poking from the skin.  
  
Duo glanced at it, checking quickly for infection and shrugged, "I've had worse. Getting shot is no big deal. Now, where is this bath?"  
  
The woman sighed, pointing to the door at the far right. She cast one last look at Duo's arm before settling back in her frame.  
  
Duo quickly slipped into the bathroom, looking around in well deserved awe. The whole room was done in white gold and marble, charmed to stay clean, no doubt. And it wasn't so much of a bath as a swimming pool. Within moments Duo decided that there was no way to fill the pool and decided magic was the best way to go. The large body of water rippled slightly as the long haired boy dived into its depths. The boy then began learning the wonders of magical soaps, shampoo's and a strange looking white wand that cleaned everything with one simple swish.  
  
After about half an hour, three waves of that wand, and an instantly drying towel later, Duo emerged from the bathroom, his body and clothing clean, ready for the next part of his morning.  
  
The hair.  
  
After a moment of concentration, a brush and hair tie appeared in his hand and he proceeded with the task of brushing and braiding his hair. Once completed, he looked around himself again and sighed. He didn't really expect there to be anyone to talk to besides the woman in the portrait, so he began concentrating on controlling his magic. He conjured things, banished things, levitated things. Made the stuff around him move...  
  
Conveniently forgetting that his wand was still resting across the decent sized room. Not to mention the fact that the portrait was staring as he seemed to show off his powers as though he had done these things a million times before.  
  
He was laughing himself silly at the sight of the dancing wardrobe when a loud crack sounded. A greenish *thing* wearing a pillow case appeared on the floor and looked up to see Duo's gun.  
  
The thing, Duo decided it looked quite a lot like gremlins he had seen in an old movie, squeaked and dropped to its knees. "Bitsy, is sorry, sir," it wailed in a voice that was slightly feminine, smacking itself a couple times. "But Master Draco wishes for sir to join him for breakfast. Bitsy is to lead you there, sir, please follow Bitsy."  
  
Duo put his gun away, amused at the little gremlin type thing. "Thank you," he said, bowing at her. "Lead away!"  
  
The thing stared at him for a moment before sniffling slighting and rushing out the door, desperately trying to hold back tears.  
  
"Equals!" Duo heard her wailing as he followed her down hallways, keeping track of the path as he went. "Dobby was right! *Equals*!"  
  
  
  
===  
  
  
  
"^I see you made your elf cry as well.^" Wufei commented dryly when Duo entered the dinning room. His hair was once again its natural black, though one stubborn hint of yellow still remained at the very tip of his ponytail. "^Strange little things.^"  
  
"^The gremlins?^" Duo asked, sitting down next to Trowa and holding back a laugh. "^Yeah, I thought so too. So... any idea where we are?^"  
  
"^Malfoy Manor,^" Quatre said, taking a sip of his orange juice. "^That blond boy is the last of his family, Draco Malfoy, and the only heir of the family. His parents died last year. Apparently his father served that Voldemort man Heero told us about and died during a magical battle at the Wizarding Ministry. His mother died about a week later in this manor, for betraying Voldemort, or something along those lines. The stories inside this manor are fascinating, but very hard to interpret.^"  
  
Nobody questioned the explanation knowing full well that Quatre had probably spent most of his morning reading the building around them as much as he could. And nobody said anything about the boy's parents, all of them knowing the pain of losing somebody important to them. Duo attempted to break the silence by grabbing at some food, shoving it into his mouth and talking through the mouthful.  
  
"^So, what's up with Heero?^" His eyes betrayed the careless tone of voice, telling them all that he was worried sick about the boy. "^Has he woken up?^"  
  
"^No,^" Quatre sighed. "^And swallow your food before you talk Duo, remember your manners!^"  
  
Duo made a face at him and continued stuffing his face. He paused when the Malfoy boy entered the room, sitting down in what they assumed to be his normal chair.  
  
"Hey buddy," Duo grinned, putting down his fork. "Thanks for letting us stay here. We're really grateful."  
  
"You speak English?" The boy gasped, "but Mr. Olivander said you all spoke Japanese! Well, he said one of you spoke Japanese, he assumed the rest of you did as well..."  
  
"We do, but I like to pride myself on being smart enough to speak in more than one language."  
  
"^Duo,^" Wufei said softly. "^It shouldn't matter what language we speak. But for tactical reasons, let's say the rest of us don't understand a lot of English, okay?^"  
  
Duo frowned, clearly not wanting to lie.  
  
"^You don't have to lie,^" Quatre said quickly, seeing Wufei's point. "^Just avoid the subject.^"  
  
Duo nodded and passed him the tea pot, a clever ploy to distract Draco, who was trying to understand what the boys were saying.  
  
"Duo Maxwell," Duo said to the blond across the table. "I may run and hide, but I never tell a lie." He grinned again before pointing at his friends. "That's Quatre Rebarba Winner, Wufei Chang and Trowa Barton. The unconscious boy that was with us is Heero Yuy. Any idea what happened to him or Harry?"  
  
Draco looked around at the boys sitting at the table. He was barely able to keep up with Duo's fast paced talking, but he managed to place names to faces pretty easily. Quatre, the blond boy with aqua colored eyes was smiling warmly at him. Draco smiled hesitantly back. Wufei was obviously the Chinese boy seated next to the blond, his longish black hair pulled back into a tight ponytail. Draco wasn't sure, but he swore he could see a faint trace of yellow at the tip, the only proof that his hair had been yellow the day before. Which left Trowa, on the other side of Quatre. The boy with the bang covering half his face so that only one green eyes could be seen. Right next to Trowa, was Duo. The strange boy had hair longer then anyone Draco had ever seen, and eyes that looked as though they were purple, though they were most likely a shade of blue.  
  
With a start, he noticed that all four boys were staring at him somewhat expectantly.  
  
"I'm Draco Malfoy, and I've got no idea what's wrong with your friend." The friend that looked like Harry, with Japanese traits. The friend that had a strange scar on his forehead. Draco couldn't tell what it was the night before, but it seemed to be in the same location as Harry's lightning shaped scar. "All that I could tell was a large magic shortage, Harry too." He frowned suddenly, thinking back to when he first saw these boys. "So, where did you all come from? And why were you in the wand shop? How many languages can you speak?"  
  
"^Too many.^" Wufei muttered under his breath. The pilot of Shenlong had a knack for languages, and had mastered the speech of many. But Duo still had him beat, becoming fluent in no less then eight languages more then Wufei. Six really, because "Heero-speech" and "Duo logic" didn't technically count as real languages.  
  
"Well," Duo hesitated. He obviously didn't want to tell Draco that they came from the future, but couldn't find a way to say something that wasn't a lie. And Duo Maxwell didn't lie. "You could say that us coming here was a little unexpected. You see, we were supposed to be on vacation, but our plans changed and we ended up here instead."  
  
Which was true enough. They had no idea that Heero would send them back in time, and they had been dismissed for vacation.  
  
"So," Draco said frowning, his mind trying to fill in the blanks Duo's short explanation had left. "You're like transfer students? What school were you at?"  
  
"I switch schools a lot," Duo said shrugging, not lying, merely encouraging Draco's train of thought. "And you won't have heard of most of them. I guess that's part of the reason why I pick up language's so fast. And I have a photographic memory, it helps."  
  
The conversation was halted when the door opened and Harry staggered in, holding his head in one hand. His eyes were green again and half lidded with exhaustion. He muttered something along the lines of a morning greeting and flopped down in the chair next to Draco. A moment or so later, a large scruffy black dog also entered the room and sat down next to Harry for his breakfast. Suddenly, Harry's and the dog's head snapped up and green eyes and black eyes stared at Duo.  
  
"Duo!" Harry cried, jumping to his feet, mysteriously no longer tired. The dog barked, moving to sniff the boy before moving over to the rest of the pilots. He stayed at Trowa's side, not knowing why, but knowing the unibanged boy would treat him well.  
  
"What are you... *how* are you-?! I thought it was a dream!" Harry, unconscious of Snuffle's movements, took a few steps towards the now standing American, eyes wide.  
  
Duo laughed and bounced his way over to the other boy, pulling him into a tight hug. "^You'll explain about last night later right? We have no idea why we're here.^" He said, marveling at how identical Harry and Heero were in build. "^And they don't want him to know they speak English yet.^"  
  
Harry nodded, smiling as he pulled away. "^It's great to see you guys too!^" He beamed at the three still seated pilots. One the other side of him, he saw Draco's mouth fall open at the use of his apparently flawless Japanese. Snuffles simply cocked his head in order to have Trowa scratch behind his other ear.  
  
The other's nodded at Harry's question.  
  
"Where's Heero?" Harry asked, noticing that the other boy was not seated. He thought for a moment, closing his eyes. "Oh, still unconscious? That's odd, he's usually awake before me." Harry frowned thoughtfully, sitting back down at the table.  
  
Somewhat reluctantly, Sirius joined him, ears down and tail still. He began casting doleful looks over at Trowa while eating his breakfast.  
  
  
  
===  
  
  
  
"How do you know them, Harry?" Draco asked after the meal had ended, the two boys and Sirius, who was napping, were sitting in a corner of the library. "And how long have you been able to speak Japanese?"  
  
Harry laughed. "I had to do something while I was at the Dursleys," he lied dismissivly. "And I met Duo about two years ago, it was a rather explosive meeting, painful, you know? And I met the other's sometime after that. We didn't like each other much at first, especially Wufei - he was always the loner in the group, him and Trowa. But they're loosening up."  
  
Which was mostly true, about how he met Duo anyway. The first time that the Deathscythe pilot had seen him was the first time that Harry realized there were more people than just him destroying OZ bases. Duo had shot him, first in the arm then the leg. So Harry was trying to kill the girl who would later become queen of the world, big deal! In any sense, the final year of the war had been a difficult one for both Harry and Heero. Emotion's had been haywire that year, especially for Harry, being unused to large amounts of anger flowing through his system. They hadn't switched much at all that year, Harry having problems with Umbridge, the insane Defence Against the Darks Arts teacher, and Heero having to concentrate fully on the war.  
  
"Do you have any idea why they're here?" Draco asked after a pause. "I mean, I honestly don't mind that they're here, I'm just curious."  
  
"Transfer students," Harry said flippantly. Duo had said something along those lines earlier and it seemed like a good excuse. "They went to a very small school, translated it's the Gundam Academy. Most don't acknowledge it as a school because there are only five professors there." Again, partly true, the five who trained the Gundam pilots weren't technically seen as scientists, and it could be considered a school in a warped way.  
  
In the back of his mind he noted Heero was regaining consciousness. A weak sounding mental voice sounded in his head. =Talk?=  
  
=In a few minutes. I'm settling this with Draco. You're rather unexpected, you know that right? Anyway, send Duo with the message, it would seem suspicious other wise.=  
  
Heero didn't answer.  
  
Draco seemed lost in the explanation, but before he could pose another question, Duo burst into the room. "Heero's awake," he said loudly smiling at the two boys. "He wants to talk to Harry."  
  
Harry nodded. "Excuse me," he said softly to Draco. He then stood up and followed the American from the room.  
  
  
  
===  
  
  
  
Something was off the moment that Harry entered the room Heero was occupying. Heero's magic power did seem weaker then normal, but there was no reasonable explanation for why there was a strange pull moving Harry closer to him. Meaning, the moment that Harry stepped into the room, something akin to a magnetic force began dragging him closer to the bed Heero was resting on.  
  
And the closer Harry got, the harder the pull worked, and the more Harry began to panic. On the bed, Heero was using all of his strength to remain in one place. Trowa appeared at the last possible moment and pushed the wizard back, Duo sat himself down on Heero's chest.  
  
Harry nodded his thanks, mind still whirling at this recent development. "That was odd."  
  
"Hn." Heero muttered, now sitting up in the bed. He look at Harry, still being gripped now by both Trowa and Wufei, in order for him to be restrained enough to resist the pull, which was now working doubly hard.  
  
=What is this?= Harry panicked. =I've never felt this before!=  
  
Heero locked his eyes with the unique green across from him. =We've never been together like this before. Our magic seems to want to make us one physical person. Perhaps it realizes that you are I are not strong enough to defeat Voldemort alone, and decided to return us to one form.=  
  
Harry relaxed somewhat. =That would explain why you're here instead of back home. I suppose the reason why we went to Olivanders is because it being full of old magic. Something in that shop remained in tact, even in your time and allowed us to link the two worlds enough to bring you here. And knowing Duo's curious side, as well as the others...= he flicked an amused glance at his friends. =...they followed and unknowingly got pulled here as well.=  
  
"Logical," Heero muttered out loud, having pretty much come to that conclusion while Duo had been sitting next to him. The long haired boy had thought he was unconscious, and he didn't want to have the warm body next to his leave. The callused hand holding his had been a comfort as well, it told him that no matter what, Duo was there for him.  
  
Turning his mind back to the new problem, he sighed. "So, how do we reverse the pull?"  
  
Harry, being the more magically advanced of the two, frowned thoughtfully. "Well, there is no recorded case on something like this, remember how we checked during first year? So, maybe some sort of barrier spell will do the trick."  
  
"It's worth a try," Duo pipped up, "does anybody know one of these spells?"  
  
The two dark haired boys didn't say anything. Neither did anybody else, but that was only logical seeing as they had just entered the magical world a week ago.  
  
Quatre sighed. "^Maybe we should just separate them until we can find a spell. Is there a library near by? Trowa and I can check if there is. Heero, you should rest, and Harry - why don't you give Wufei the tour, so at least one of us knows where we are?^"  
  
Duo grinned while the other's nodded.  
  
"So, we can learn some real spells while we're here?" Duo crowed. "I was getting bored with dancing wardrobes anyway. And I'll stick with Heero, I'm sure his energy level isn't *that* low." Honestly he just wanted to talk, but with the innuendo he had casually spit out, nobody would be bothering them for a few hours.  
  
The other's facevaulted but didn't reply, taking the bait as they were meant to. Only Harry shook his head in amusement, knowing exactly what would happen in the room.  
  
  
  
===  
  
  
  
Wufei glanced around the large yard he was currently standing in. They had spent a few hours inside the house, allowing the Chinese boy to take in the layout of the building, and the magical feel of it. But after expressing the desire to be outdoors, Harry led them out a back door for a walk. For some reason, the vast lawns reminded him of life on L5. The warm sun, the rolling hills, the meadow. He could easily imagine settling down with a book and being transported back to before the war.  
  
"It's beautiful, isn't it." Harry murmured, not looking at Wufei. "There's a little Japanese style garden in the back corner that I've been trying to restore. I like it because Heero and I have a sort of mental sanctuary that we spend our resting time in. It blocks the nightmares and visions usually, the garden reminds me of it. But, of course, it will probably take a lot of work to make it match. Would you like to see it, the garden, I mean."  
  
Wufei thought about it for a moment. Perhaps he could spend time working in the garden as well, it would be a great time to meditate and calm himself. "Alright," he agreed, his voice as soft as Harry's. "I'd like that."  
  
Harry smiled and began walking. "You can help me if you like," he said, "and I can help you with your magic. It's most likely you and the other's will be starting at Hogwarts with me, so it would benefit you to know the basics."  
  
Wufei shook his head, hiding a smile of amusement. There was no doubt that this boy was Heero, nobody except a Gundam pilot could read him so well.  
  
  
  
===  
  
  
  
"^So,^" Heero said the next afternoon, glancing around the room his friends and double were sitting around. "^In theory, Harry and I cast the spell Quatre found, and we should be able to resist the pull until the barrier falls.^"  
  
Quatre nodded in affirmative. "^Yes, you and Harry must cast it at the same time. It should be powerful enough to last quite a long while.^"  
  
Harry nodded. "^Let's do it.^"  
  
The four pilots - Duo, Trowa, Quatre and Wufei moved back a healthy looking distance, pressing themselves against the far wall. Without their support, Harry and Heero slowly began to be pulled together.  
  
At the same moment, the two boys stretched out their hands, holding them in a defensive position. There was a tangible tenseness in the room as the two boys began chanting the medieval spell, sparks flickering between them. Their voices rose in perfect synchronism, matching word for word. By the time their bodies reached each other, they were just finishing the spell and as their hands touched, a bright flash erupted between them.  
  
As soon as the light faded, Duo sprang forwards to see the two boys passed out, a faint crackling sounding as the barrier spell fought to keep them apart.  
  
"It worked," the long haired boy said in relief, glancing back at his friends. "They should be okay right?"  
  
Just as he spoke, two identical groans were heard and the two boys on the floor slowly made their way to their feet.  
  
"Well," Heero said, looking as though nothing important had happened, though a green gleam shone in his eyes. Harry's eyes were tinted with blue.  
  
"I'm hungry, think Draco's up for a bit of lunch with us?"  
  
  
  
===  
  
  
  
Draco stared hard at the five extra boys sitting around his informal dinning room table. They were chatting quietly in Japanese, and they kept glancing over at him with strange expressions on their faces. The blond one, Quatre he recalled, seemed to be arguing with the others about something, while the Chinese boy, Wufei, sat in his seat and scowled at Duo, who are arguing with Quatre. Heero, Harry and Trowa were mysteriously quiet, almost talking with their eyes and body language rather then words.  
  
He felt annoyingly left out, and in his own home too!  
  
The three silent boys seemed to have somehow come to a decision, as Heero turned to look at him, an oddly calculating look in his green tinted eyes.  
  
"Draco," he said in perfect English, complete with a British accent the blond didn't think twice about. "We were wondering if you would take us to Diagon alley. Duo and I were hoping to get some sort of translating spell for them." He suddenly smirked over at Wufei, a smirk that only matched Draco's. "They seem to be having a problem with learning English."  
  
Wufei seemed to bristle at that comment, or it could be whatever Quatre was now saying. Either way, his magical energy had just spiked, giving Draco chills. Such power and control he had over his abilities. Draco wouldn't be surprised if that boy could do even wandless magic. The portrait in Duo's room had reported that Duo also had control over his magic, that he had been practising his control the first morning he was at the manor. However, the portrait also said that Heero snuck into Duo's room one night to sleep, but that was insane, because Draco would know. Heero's bedroom was right next to his own and the door had a tendency to squeak when moved.  
  
Coming out of his thoughts, Draco noticed that the table had fallen silent and every boy was now staring at him, amused expressions on their faces. "Alright," he said softly. "I know where we can find some translator spells."  
  
"Great!" Duo grinned, jumping from his seat. He watched, amused, as a small house elf-gremlin popped into the room to take his dishes away. Suddenly, his face fell. "Hey!" He whined, "I was still eating that!"  
  
  
  
===  
  
  
  
Duo and Quatre dashed happily across Diagon ally, running from display to display, letting out yells about what they saw. Though, they were yelling in Japanese, so people could only assume they were shouting the items that they saw.  
  
Harry shook his head amused when Duo shouted something particularly loud and somewhat rude before proceeding to run into what the boys now recognized as a pet shop. With heavy hearts, the remaining six boys followed him into the shop. Three looking amazed at all the strange looking animals, and three looking bored.  
  
"^Wufei,^" Duo laughed, appearing out of nowhere and grabbing the Chinese boy's arm. "^Come look at this!^"  
  
He forced the boy over to a small display of dancing rats. Wufei raised an eyebrow at the small rodents before turning and sending a pleading look at his friends. *Help me* his eyes seem to scream, *save me*. Duo disappeared again, this time pulling Trowa over to a large basket of loudly humming custard-colored furballs. Quatre was staring as a large rabbit began changing into a silk top hat and back with small pops. Harry, Heero and Draco were talking quietly amongst themselves, not paying much attention to the animals around them.  
  
So, when a small black puff of fur attached to a kitten sank its claws into Wufei's silk pants, nobody except said boy noticed. He scowled down at the animal now clawing up his pant leg, mewing softly. Its eyes blinked dolefully up at him, almost begging the boy to pet it. Wufei jerked his leg in an attempt to be rid of it. The kitten mewed again, this time letting out the plea higher pitched and as loud as it could.  
  
Just his luck it caught the attention of five sets of sensitive ears.  
  
"^Oh Wufei!^" Quatre beamed. "^I didn't know you wanted a pet!^" He moved a little closer, reaching out to pet the small creature. He gently detached it and pushed it into his friends arms.  
  
"^I do *not* want a pet!^" Wufei snarled at the blond, trying to ignore the sadness that was leaking from the empath's body and the small, surprisingly warm and light weight bundle resting in the crook of his right arm.  
  
"It's so cute!" Duo exclaimed, appearing next to Quatre, apparently not having heard the brief exchange of words. He reached out a hand to pet the cat, snatching it back when the black puff hissed and swiped at him with all claws extended.  
  
"You stupid ball of fur!" Duo snarled, cradling his hand.  
  
"^On the other hand,^" Wufei smirked, moving his arms to place the kitten on his shoulder. "^This cat has good taste. I think I'll take it.^"  
  
He turned to the woman at the counter, pointing at the cat in a show that he wanted to buy it but was unable to tell her himself. He pulled out a few of the Galleons that Harry had given him earlier that day at the bank. The woman smiled at him, took a few coins, pushing the rest back and smiled again. Two minutes later the group of boys exited the store and walked slowly through the crowd towards what Draco had said was the store selling translator spells.  
  
After purchasing five of the spells in various forms, for example the matching earrings Heero and Duo purchased, again with Harry's money, they headed back to the street.  
  
"I don't know," Wufei said, touching his hand to his translator, in the form of a simple hair tie, holding his hair back tightly. "These spells seem a little risky to me." Especially seeing how we don't need them, he added silently.  
  
Quatre laughed, glancing over at his friend. "Don't worry about it Wufei," he smiled, already knowing his friends delimna. "I'm sure there's nothing wrong with them. Besides, at least we can speak English now."  
  
Shenlong's pilot couldn't complain about that one, so he remained silent, glancing over at Quatre's translator. He and Trowa wore matching rings on their right hands, a silent indication that they were together.  
  
"So," Harry grinned, slinging his arms around Duo and Quatre's shoulders. "Where to? If you're going to stick around here, you should probably pick up some books so you don't get bored." In other words, pick up some books on spells in order for Harry and Heero to teach them more controlled forms of magic over the rest of the summer.  
  
Duo scoffed at that. "Bored?" He asked, "I think not. I have both you *and* Heero to entertain me now." He let out a classic evil villain laugh, throwing his head back to add to the effect.  
  
Harry ignored him.  
  
"The book store sounds interesting," Quatre said, smiling at Harry, ignoring Duo's piercing cries of NOO! Wufei perked up at the mention of books.  
  
"I'd like that as well," he said softly, eyes gleaming.  
  
Harry and Heero groaned simultaneously. "Another Hermione," they moaned jokingly. "He's going to be just as bad, I can feel it!"  
  
Draco stared at them at that. There was something about those two boys that didn't quite seem to add up. They were obviously very close, in a way that suggested that they had known each other all their lives. But there was more to it then simple friendship. Their features, magical signature, natural grace, were almost identical. And there was also that scare still hidden on Heero's forehead, and something about his eyes that was hauntingly familiar. His sudden appearance into this world, it was just weird.  
  
Still observing Harry, Heero and the rest of the pilots, he followed as they trooped into Flourish and Blotts. Nearly an hour later, and still nowhere near figuring out Heero, Draco followed them back out again. Just as they were passing Eeylops Owl Emporium, Harry sank to his knees, much like he had back on the grounds of Hogwarts, gasping in pain and pressing his hands to his forehead.  
  
The thing that caused Draco's eyebrows to rise, was the fact that Heero had mirrored his motions at the exact same moment.  
  
It was at that moment that Draco spotted the lightning shaped scar etched into the Japanese boy's forehead.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
==============================  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AN Review and I'll update.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
. 


	6. Chapter 6

AN Get out your fluff hats everyone! And watch out, because there is some minor fluff coming your way. That, and I have a game for you. It's called, "who can guess what anime Darkness was discribing". Cookies for whoever gets it right! And, before I forget, somebody asked me if I had a mailing list. Sorry to say, but no, I don't. I'm just a very poor writer who only archives at ff.net. *sniffle* I'm so deprived!  
  
And speaking of cookies... all the other writers seem to be getting them except me! I love cookies! *hint hint* Just so you know.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
=================================  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
  
  
"So let me get this straight," Duo said loudly, staring at the television screen. "This kid got hit by a car and died, then he met some girl who flies around on a boat oar. Now he's alive again and has this special power called Spirit Energy? Not only that but he was hired by this toddler who's really, like, a thousand years old, and now he takes out bad guys?"  
  
Wufei nodded curtly, staring with unconcealed fascination at the screen. His small kitten, named Hiei, played on the floor by his feet. "That's about it."  
  
"And that short black-haired guy and the long haired redhead are demons who are part of the toddler's team because of some punishment? And the annoying carrot-top person used to be his rival, but now they're friends?"  
  
Wufei nodded again, staring in interest as yet another demon died at the hands of the black haired boys sword. "It's called Anime," Wufei said, tearing his eyes off the screen as a commercial flashed on. "A Japanese type of cartoon. The way that the black haired one moves, it's intriguing. That's what I felt like when we were running from that base back home."  
  
Duo frowned. The Chinese boy had been running awfully fast that afternoon. He had thought he was hallucinating, because even if he'd never admit it, getting shot in the arm is not an experience that he enjoyed, and it hurt like a bitch. Finding nothing more to say, Duo stood up and stretched his arms, bending over backwards to touch his hands to the floor in a way that made most people wince.  
  
"So, how do you think Harry and Heero ended up explaining that scar reaction thing to Draco?" He pushed himself into a handstand. Even though the event took place nearly two weeks ago, neither boy had said a word about it, and Heero's scar had somehow vanished.  
  
"They probably told him something close to the truth, but stretched it enough to avoid him knowing too much. I'm almost positive they only told us because we were in a different time. I'm also quite sure that if needed, they could somehow make us forget, but aren't worried because we know how to defend ourselves properly." Wufei abruptly stopped talking as the television show came back on.  
  
Duo laughed softly and righted himself before walking out of the room, shaking his head. Yes, his koi would think of something to tell Draco, and hopefully the blond wizard wouldn't hunt down the others and ask if they knew anything. He frowned suddenly, stopping behind the corner that would lead him into the entrance room of Malfoy Manor.  
  
Someone was there.  
  
"Hello Professor," Draco's voice said softly. "Thank you for coming on such short notice, but I'm afraid that I have a bit more paperwork to give to the ministry today. I'm sorry I can't show you around the manor more properly."  
  
Duo peeked around the corner, frowning thoughtfully at the extremely old looking man talking to Draco.  
  
"It's no problem at all Mr. Malfoy," the old man said, just as softly. "After I received your letter, I was most intrigued about these exchange students. The letter from their old headmaster must have gotten lost or delivered to the wrong school, and I wanted to meet them personally. I'll just have a house elf show me where they are, good luck with your paperwork."  
  
Duo pulled himself back from the corner and retreated back down the hallway. He moved in the direction of the library, where his friends were most likely to be. Ever since their trip to Diagon Alley, Harry and Heero had been spending hours at a time teaching the pilots how to control their magic and teaching them various spells and potions. Trowa and Wufei in particular had taken a liking to the art of potions, while Duo and Quatre perfected their skills working on charms and transfiguration.  
  
As Duo entered the library, he spotted Trowa and Quatre hunched over an extremely thick book, reading its contense quickly. Harry and Heero sat opposite of each other, staring into each others eyes, mostly likely having another one of their mental conversations.  
  
"Hey guys," he said loudly, disturbing the peaceful silence. "It seems we have company. Some guy who really wants to meet us."  
  
All four boys looked at him, hardened masks slipping down over their features as a natural instinct.  
  
"What did he look like?" Harry asked finally, standing up.  
  
Duo flashed a smile at his second boyfriend, loving Heero's expression on Harry's features, and vise versa. The long haired boy had spent a lot of time with the dark haired wizard, wanting to know more about the life he had had, getting to know the side of Heero he had been denied for so long. Harry's story had been even more fascinating with the bits Harry told him, even more so the story about the scruffy dog that always seemed to be napping. He loved how he could relate with Harry's feelings about his friends, especially the was his and Draco's relationship worked. Draco admired Harry, Harry loved Duo, Harry was willing to spend enough time with Draco as to not be kicked out of his house. He was even trying to change that relationship into simple friendship.  
  
With everything he loved about Heero, and things he could relate to in Harry, Duo had almost instantly fallen in love again.  
  
Drawing himself from his thoughts, Duo sensed a presence behind himself, hidden behind the door and switched flawlessly into Japanese. "^Old, long beard. Apparently blondie sent him a letter about us.^"  
  
"^The headmaster?^" Heero said softly. "^But why would he be here? Draco had paperwork to do today, and the only other people here are us... but why would we matter right now?^"  
  
"Well obviously the letter from your old headmaster didn't reach him, so he came to meet you in person." Harry said, smiling at someone behind Duo. "Hello professor."  
  
The old man stepped into the room and nodded at Harry. "Hello Harry, might you want to introduce me to your friends?"  
  
  
  
===  
  
  
  
Albus Dumbledore loved puzzles. He could find them in nearly any situations, which is why he was extremely talented at solving them. Tom Riddle had posed as an interesting and complex puzzle, as had many of his other students. But the most complex by far was without a doubt, Harry Potter. There was just something about the boy that seemed to be missing.  
  
Harry had grown up in a house hold of nearly abusive relatives and survived without a mental scratch. Most people would be somewhat tramatized after spending ten years of the most influential part of their lives half starved and closed in a tiny cupboard. Of course Albus had known about Harry's horrible upbringing. He had regretted his decision before even appearing on Privet Drive all those years ago, but it was a decision that had in some ways, protected the child from what would be in store for him ten years later.  
  
But when Harry had arrived at Hogwarts, there hadn't been a single scrap of anger or resentment in his being. No jealousy, not misgivings, just the most pure and honest emotions that could be found in a child. He hadn't isolated himself, as Albus had expected, or distanced himself from the people, he had settled right in as though he belonged there.  
  
And now, the puzzle that was Harry Potter just became more complex. Draco Malfoy had written to him, telling him that five boys had appeared from Japan, and one looked almost exactly like Harry. Not only that, but Harry spoke Japanese fluently, and had close ties with each of the boys. He had to investigate further, and he most definitely had to solve this puzzle.  
  
  
  
===  
  
  
  
Harry fearlessly gazed back at his headmaster, smiling a bit as he noticed the calculating look in the constantly twinkling eyes. He then smiled and nodded in response to the headmasters question, walking towards where the four boys were now standing. "Of course, Headmaster." The dark haired boy nodded first at Quatre and Trowa, introducing them with wide smiles. He moved on to Duo, and lastly Heero. "I'm afraid that Wufei isn't with us at the moment," he said, almost lazily.  
  
"I'll get him!" the boy clad purely in black grinned. "He was watching some cartoon thing." He frowned suddenly, placing a finger to his chin in a thoughtful manner, though the playful gleam never left his eyes. "Him and Hiei. I still can't believe he named that stupid cat Hiei."  
  
Heero rolled his eyes. "Why don't you get Wufei now, koi," he said softly. "I'm sure the professor would like to meet him."  
  
Duo stuck his tongue out at Heero, darted forward and pecked him on the cheek before running out of the room laughing like a hyena. And Heero turned back to the man who had been influencing his life since before he could walk and talk, not that the man knew that little detail.  
  
"I suppose you wanted to test us to see what year we'll qualify for." He said grimly, not wanting to be tested by this cooky old man just yet, again but knowing he didn't have a choice.  
  
Dumbledore blinked at him, for the first time noticing the resemblance between this Japanese stranger and the Boy Who Lived. "Of course, I would have brought along the other professors as well, but most of them are away for the duration of the vacation." He smiled winningly at the boy, who's expression didn't change in the least. "So, I'll have to test you five myself."  
  
The honest truth was that Albus wasn't really going to test the boys, he just wanted to meet them, try and place them into the unfinished puzzle that was Harry. But by testing them, he would beat two bludgers with one bat, so to speak. He would get a good glimpse of their abilities, and he might be able to pick out the technique of where they learned it, therefore giving him a school to write to about them.  
  
He nodded in the general direction of the plush chairs. But before anybody moved, Duo reappeared with a grumpy looking Chinese boy in pristine white silk clothing that was completely opposite of Duo's heavier looking black. Albus noticed a tiny black puff of kitten sporting a white starburst on its forehead and glowing red eyes sitting on the boys shoulder and decided that it must be the Hiei Duo had been talking about.  
  
"This is Chang Wufei," Harry pipped up from his seat next to Quatre. "Wufei, this is Professor Dumbledore, he wants to test you all for placement at Hogwarts."  
  
Wufei nodded at the old man, sitting down comfortably in a chair next to Trowa.  
  
Dumbledore smiled. "Well, why not do one at a time, so I can judge you all separately, and not based on each other's talents... Mr. Barton, would you please..."  
  
Trowa stood up, pulling his wand from his left sleeve. Hidden under the fabric of his blue shirt was a sort of wand-holster he had picked up from Diagon Alley. He wasn't the only one, he knew, Duo had managed to get his hands on various items that couldn't be found back home. Quatre and Wufei had picked up some strange items as well, quills and bottles of ink. Parchment and wax seals, it was almost as though they were living in the eighteenth century. Heero had simply grunted and cast a glance at his lap-top, wondering if it would be usable at Hogwarts, or if he needed to charm it to operate.  
  
"Now, Mr. Barton, why don't you change that table into a feather and levitate it for me."  
  
Trowa lifted his visible eyebrow but did as the man said. It had been a little difficult for him to master the use of a wand, in comparison to wandless magic. But after practicing for about two weeks, he could do what the headmaster asked as simply at doing a double back handspring while on the tight-rope. In other words, the table changed into a feather so fast that Dumbledore blinked in surprise. After about a dozen more tests and questions, Trowa sat down and Wufei stood up, pulling his wand from his back pocket, next to where he kept his gun.  
  
"Mr. Chang... why don't you summon all the books on the far back corner shelf towards you and then demonstrate the proper way to conjure deserts."  
  
Wufei sighed, lifting his wand and doing as he was asked. After all the books had stacked themselves in neat piles, Shenlong's pilot conjured a large dish of traditional Chinese sweets that were nearly impossible to find back home. He smirked and blinked some chopsticks into existence before selecting a treat and eating it slowly. Dumbledore managed to snitch a sweet from the tray, his eyes wide at the strange taste.  
  
Duo yipped in joy and sprung for the plate, grabbing a handful and shoving them into his mouth. Wufei simply shook his head, muttered a derogatory comment in one of the few languages Duo didn't know, and continued with his test. Then it was Duo's turn.  
  
After nearly twenty minutes of banishing objects, conjuring them again, answering questions, and laughing himself silly as Trowa and Heero were forced to dance the Tango, he sat back down to watch Quatre's test.  
  
Quatre flew through his test with the same ease as the other pilots had. For some strange reason, they all had a natural talent with their magical gifts. Even after only two weeks of learning, practising and reading about the wizarding world they had nearly mastered the use of their wands and the new way of thinking that was involved with magic. Add their faster then normal pace of learning, and the vast size of Draco's personal library, it was almost expected for them to learn so fast. When Quatre sat down again, Heero stood up, noticing the sudden gleam in the older man's eyes.  
  
"Mr. Yuy, would you please demonstrate the Patronus charm for me?"  
  
Heero frowned, pulling the wand Wufei had given him when he had first regained conscienceness two weeks ago out of his shorts. Being hesitant to cast that particular charm was somewhat of an understatement. The Perfect Soldier knew that Dumbledore was fishing around with his and Harry's relationship, and he didn't want to prompt any ideas that were too close to the truth. He and Harry had decided long ago, before they had first found a way to give Heero his own body, that their secret should be kept as it was, a secret. Especially from people who would try and use them and exploit what they were. Finally, Heero sighed and braced himself, having no reason not to cast the spell.  
  
"Expecto Patronum," he said forcefully, concentrating on the memory of finally winning the war and being free of Dr. J.  
  
Much to his surprise, as well as the surprise of his double, the patronus that emerged from the wand was not a graceful yet powerful stag. It was a fox, or a rippling white image of one anyway. Duo gasped as it flew from the wand, swirling into existence before scanning the room and slowly padding towards Duo. It gracefully jumped into the American's lap before giving off what looked to be a yawn, resting calmly and fading away.  
  
"^That was odd.^" Trowa said softly. "^From what I've read about that spell, it's supposed to summon the casters idea of a protector. Harry said that his was a stag, and I assumed Heero's would be one as well.^"  
  
Duo's face slowly broke out into a grin. He jumped to his feet and flung himself at his boyfriend, whispering words in every language that he knew, trying once again to explain this huge rush of love that he felt when Heero did something amazing like that. Even if it was just a misty shadow curling up in his lap like a dog.  
  
Heero caught the flying Duo expertly, cradling the long haired boy in his arms and stroking his hands down the long rope of hair that showed them all who Duo was. Gentle kisses rained down on Heero's lips and after a moment of embracing they both released the other so that Heero could continue with his test, which he passed with flying colors.  
  
And with the results of the five boys, Albus became even more confused. The wand movements, pronunciations and everything else seen and spoken today was nearly one hundred percent Hogwarts teaching. And the boys were so comfortable with their magic, Albus wouldn't be surprised if they could pass their practical N.E.W.T.'s now, rather then at the end of the year.  
  
"Well boys," he said gayly, standing up and smiling down at them. "I'm pleased to say that you all will joining Harry and Draco in seventh year. You will be receiving a letter near the end of the summer with your book list and uniform requirements..."  
  
He was cut off by Duo's noise of disgust. "Sweater vests and slacks?" The boy asked, "do you think I can just wear my old uniform." He gestured to the clothes he was wearing, in some ways resembling a preachers outfit.  
  
The other boys quickly agreed, saying they would feel more comfortable in their usual uniforms. In the end, Duo and Quatre managed to convince the elder man to let them have their way. Albus seemed to be at the same loss as everyone else with the arrival of two perfectly matched puppy-dog looks.  
  
"I'll see you in September." He smiled at them, trying to avoid looking into Quatre's aqua eyes, or Duo's violet ones as to not to feel his heart wrench once more. He nodded his head at the other boys before turning to Harry. "Mr. Potter, if I could have a word with you regarding Snuffles..."  
  
Harry nodded and stood up. "I'll see you all at dinner," he said lightly. =Keep practising and try and keep the other's occupied.= He advised Heero, while walking down the hallway with the headmaster. =Explain to them about Sirius, Duo already knows. Talk to them about apperation, or animagus. Explain how it works or something.=  
  
Heero chuckled. =No problem.=  
  
  
  
===  
  
  
  
Harry returned from his talk with Dumbledore mysteriously quiet. He gave each of his friends a small smile before quietly stating that he wanted to spend some time alone and requesting that they don't bother him.  
  
The four boys and his double didn't bother asking what was wrong. They knew from hard lives that sometimes one must solve his own problems alone. But it wasn't so much as a problem as Sirius being sent away on a scouting mission up north. He would just really miss his constantly napping Godfather  
  
"^So, this animal changing thing,^" Duo said, twirling one of his knives through his fingers in a dangerous yet beautiful pattern. "^It allows the wizard to change into what ever animal he connects most with?^"  
  
"^Well, more or less,^" Heero said, reaching over to snatch the knife and throw it at the target he had conjured. "^Sirius' form is a dog, and my dad's was a stag. One of the professors at Hogwarts can change into a cat. Sirius taught Harry and I how to do it last Christmas. It took hours of practice and careful training.^"  
  
"^So, what's your form?^" Duo asked, summoning the knife back to him with a flick of his wrist.  
  
"^Come now Duo,^" Heero lightly scolded. "^I can't tell you all my secrets, that would hardly be fair. Besides, nobody is supposed to know that Harry is an animagus, it's supposed to be a weapon for the war.^"  
  
"^But,^" Duo pouted, turning slightly teary eyes towards his boyfriend. If anything, Duo was a master of the puppy-dog look, Heero never could cope against them. "^I want to know!^"  
  
"^Fine,^" Heero muttered. "^Harry's form and my form are actually different. His is a type of silver fox, and mine is a gray wolf.^" He sighed, pulling out his gun and casting a silencing spell on it before firing five shots in rapid succession at the target. He replaced the safety before summoning the target towards him to see how well he aimed.  
  
"I don't know how you are so good with any weapon you pick up." Duo grouched.  
  
"A life time of practice," Heero said softly, an unwanted rush of memories assaulting him. His grip tightened on his gun while he tried to force the images and taunting voices away. He eventually became aware of a soft, calloused hand on his cheek.  
  
"Hee-chan?" Duo asked softly, gazing intently into his boyfriends deep blue eyes. He then lifted his other hand and carefully brushed back the chocolate colored bangs to reveal the forehead, blemished with the now hidden lightning scar. "Are you okay?"  
  
Heero relaxed, leaning into Duo's caress. "Hai, I'm just tired. Want to go bother the house elves for some food?"  
  
  
  
===  
  
  
  
Harry stared into the fire, transferring his gaze from it to the green powder held loosely in his left hand. With a sigh he tossed the powder into the flames and stepped into them, taking off his glasses for safe keeping as he did so.  
  
"The Burrow." He said simply.  
  
Almost immediately his world began swirling, his vision flooded with flames and fleeting glimpses of other fireplaces. After a few seconds, his spinning began to slow and he calmly stepped out of the fire into the Weasley's bright kitchen, not sure if he should be proud or amazed at his triumpth of the Floo Network. He smiled, gazing around calmly and seeing Mrs. Weasley washing some pots and pans at the sink. He spotted Fred and George outside, in the process of what looked to be target practice with gnomes.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Weasley," he said softly, smiling slightly when she jumped. The smile faded when a pot began flying towards his head. After quickly dodging it with reflexes born for years on the Quidditch team and half a life as Heero, he smiled again.  
  
"Harry!" Molly Weasley gasped, reaching for her wand to summon the pot back towards her. She dumped it into the sink and hurried to embrace him as she would with any of her children. "What a wonderful surprise!"  
  
Harry smiled, hugging her back just as warmly before stepping away and ducking away from her usual hair tousle. "Is Ron in his room, or do I have to send out a search party?"  
  
"I think he's upstairs. I told him to clean his room nearly a week ago, and he's just getting around to it now... that boy - I don't know what to do with him!"  
  
Harry chuckled. "Thank you Mrs. Weasley," he said softly, turning around to head up the stairs. "Perhaps I could help him a little bit."  
  
The savior of the wizarding world then started up the stairs and towards the highest bedroom, where his best friend would be. Sure enough, when Harry stepped into the almost frighteningly orange room of Ron Weasley, said boy was lying on his unmade bed reading a comic book.  
  
"What's Martin Miggs done this time?" Harry asked, stepping over a pile of dirty laundry and flopping down on the bed.  
  
Ron gave a surprised squeak and threw his comic book into the air. It was caught by the breeze from the open window and drifted carelessly into the outside world.  
  
"Don't do that!" The red head complained, casting a sorrowful look at his window, he wasn't finished reading that one yet! "What are you doing here anyway?"  
  
Harry grinned. "How would you like to spend sometime away from Fred and George's pranking ways at the Malfoy Manor with me? Some of my friends from Japan are over and I'd really like you to meet them, seeing how they're going to be attending Hogwarts this year."  
  
Ron's expression was slightly more then confused. "How did you meet people from Japan?" He asked finally. "And mum said I couldn't go anywhere until I clean my room."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and tugged his friend to his feet. "Well, let's get to cleaning!"  
  
  
  
===  
  
  
  
Wufei cast another look around himself and smiled in satisfaction. In his opinion the plot of land Harry had shown him weeks before was looking better then it probably ever had. He had spent the last few days fixing the rotting gazebo, doing it purely by hand without the help of magic.  
  
Well, mostly by hand anyway. But magically restoring the wood didn't count his mind.  
  
And while he had been working, he had been able to sort through his thoughts and opinions about his new environment. And for the most part, he was pleased with it. By spending a year training to be a wizard his life could become much easier. There seemed to be spells for nearly everything as well as potions and plants with magical properties. And even if something was not attainable through a wand, Harry had been teaching him how to control wandless magic as well.  
  
And the shear volume of books in Draco's library could keep him occupied for a life time. Ever since Wufei had been very young, his schooling had been very important to him, but it had been forced to end when he reached fourteen years or age. Because he had gotten married. Not by his own choice but by the tradition of his upbringing. Meilan Long, a girl who called herself Nataku, hadn't been his wife even a year before dying in an attack of the Alliance. One thing led to another and soon enough he had become a Gundam Pilot, met up with the most unlikely people who would become his best friends, and later became top notch Preventers.  
  
All before the young age of sixteen.  
  
But all that was in the past, and Wufei had long since dealt with how his life had turned out. What he needed to do now was deal with the weeds in Harry's garden.  
  
They were getting out of control again.  
  
With a small smile down at the black kitten lying in the grass, Wufei set to work.  
  
  
  
===  
  
  
  
Quatre looked around the well light hallway he was standing in. Every single inch of the area was screaming with memories, begging for his attention. With ease that came from practice, Quatre ignored the memories and focused again on his task. After Heero had explained how the apperation trick had worked, Quatre had found a book that helped perfect the skill. Which is what he was doing now.  
  
In his minds eye he pinpointed the exact location of where he wanted to land. His aqua eyes were open but unfocused as he allowed his magic to pulse just enough to give him that final push. With a faint 'pop' he disappeared, and instants later reappeared in a completely different area.  
  
With a triumphant smile, the blond haired boy sat down on the bed of his and Trowa's room.  
  
"So, you've perfected it?" Trowa asked idly, looking up from his book, 'A Guide to Animagus'.  
  
Quatre beamed at the usually stoic boy, reaching over and taking a firm hold of his hand. "Yes, I'm glad I took the time to learn, it will make traveling on missions much easier. How's the animal thing going?"  
  
Trowa marked his place in the book with his free hand and smiled, his one visible green eye twinkling with mischief. "I might have gotten it right."  
  
Quatre rolled his eyes, curling closer to his boyfriend. "Of course you would have," he admonished himself. "You always did have a natural bond with animals."  
  
"I did work in the circus," Trowa pointed out. "There were animals there that needed training."  
  
For nearly two years Trowa had lived and preformed with a traveling circus. He had used it as cover so no one would realize his Gundam pilot abilities. While on a mission he had met the blond sitting next to him and they had almost instantly clicked, neither willing to destroy the other and both surrendering. Quatre had taken an instant liking to the quiet boy, Trowa had admired the blond. They had kept in touch through the war and its aftershocks, becoming closer until they became lovers.  
  
Something that Duo had bet would only take a few months, rather then nearly a year.  
  
"So, what animal are you?" Quatre asked.  
  
Trowa smiled again. "A cat."  
  
  
  
===  
  
  
  
Harry bounced into Heero and Duo's shared room, grinning widely. "Hey," he said loudly, tossing a pillow at the slumbering bodies. "Wake up!"  
  
Heero's eyes snapped open and he sat up, getting out of bed and moving to stand next to his double. The barrier spell set on them tingled a bit at the close contact but otherwise kept them apart. Duo, however, remained peacefully and blissfully asleep, choosing to ignore the distraction.  
  
"You might want to wake him," Harry grinned. "I saw Wufei on my way over, and it looked like he was plotting some sort of revenge for the blue hair last night."  
  
Heero 'hn'ed in response, seeing Duo twitch on the bed at the mention of Wufei.  
  
"Or," Harry said, moving over to the bed. "I'll wake him!" With that, the Boy-Who-Lived jumped on the bed, right on top of Duo's stomach and resisted the initial push. When Duo had settled back down, Harry proceeded to slowly inch his hand towards Duo's most prized possession. His hair. With the hair in hand, he slowly moved it until it was right where he wanted it, and proceeded to stuff the half undone braid into Duo's open mouth.  
  
Duo choked and sputtered, waking up. "You!" He growled playfully, latching onto Harry's upper arms in a firm grip. "I should have known you'd do something like this!"  
  
Harry grinned and calmly zapped Duo with a bit of his magic. Duo yelped and let go, allowing Harry to escape. "One of my friends is coming over in a bit," he called on his way out the door. "Remember that you're Japanese exchange students alright? And that you've got a translator spell to help you with English."  
  
Heero nodded stiffly and Duo grinned. "Alright, later!"  
  
Harry grinned and proceeded down the hall to the next door, and the room that Trowa and Quatre shared. He merely poked his head in and informed them of the soon to be arriving visitor before continuing on his way towards Wufei's room.  
  
The poor Chinese boy was still attempting to return his hair back to its normal color. "You could try 'finite incantatium'." Harry grinned, sitting himself down on the desk.  
  
Wufei spared him a glance and continued with his attempts.  
  
"Oh honestly!" Harry sighed, throwing his hands up into the air. He impatiently pulled out his wand and instructed his friend to do the same. "The spell is easy enough, second year material! Just say the words, flick your wand and your hair should be back to normal."  
  
Resisting the urge to stick out his tongue, Wufei did as he was told, though he wasn't happy about it. With ease he returned his hair to normal before leveling Harry with a glare that rivaled one of Heero's.  
  
"And why didn't you tell me this sooner?"  
  
Harry let loose a cheery grin, not effected at all by the glare. "Oh, you know. Seeing you with random hair colors is actually amusing. Who do you think *taught* Duo all those spells?"  
  
And then he ran.  
  
  
  
===  
  
  
  
Ron stared a little harder at the group of boys sitting around the picnic blanket in Draco Malfoy's back yard. Draco had once again disappeared to fill out paperwork for the ministry, though he had talked briefly with Ron on his way out. But these boys, out of all of them, only one looked even remotely Japanese. Hell, most of them weren't even Asian looking.  
  
"Guys," Harry said happily from his spot next to Ron. "This is my best friend, Ron Weasley." He smiled widely, pointing to each of his co-pilots. "This is Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre and Wufei. They're all using translator spells," Harry continued. "So don't worry if they start talking in Japanese."  
  
Ron sat down on the blanket, eyeing the food that was laid out. Small dishes filled with rice, strange looking vegetables, meats and other odd looking things. There was an awkward silence before one of the boys started talking.  
  
Three guess's who.  
  
"Heh," Duo grinned, watching with maniacal glee as Ron selected a slice of meat that looked like a flowered sausage. He continued speaking right as Ron bit into it. "I didn't think you would like raw fish."  
  
With a sputter the food came flying out of Ron's mouth and nearly hit poor Quatre in the face. Out of pure luck the blond managed to dodge, watching as the chewed remains of squid fell harmlessly into the grass. "RAW FISH?" Ron choked out.  
  
Duo cackled.  
  
"Actually," Heero said, bopping Duo upside the head and selecting a few pieces of the squid for himself, expertly handling them with his chopsticks. "It's squid, and it's partially cooked. The house elves just picked it up this morning." He popped the food into his mouth, eating it with a frown. Talking to Ron while in this body was going to be difficult, he would have to be extra careful as to not set something he wasn't supposed to know slip.  
  
Ron groaned, "so this is all raw fish and stuff?"  
  
"Baka," Wufei muttered, taking a dish of rice and pouring a little soy sauce over it. "There is rice and vegetables if you do not want the fish. However," he said, pointing at one dish. "I highly recommend that you try some of that."  
  
Ron cast him a glance, decided he was trustworthy and reached over to pick up a dry papery sort of food, taking a large bite of it.  
  
Duo burst out laughing once again. "Wufei, I can't believe you!" He howled, abandoning his own lunch for rolling in the grass. "You had him eat seaweed!"  
  
Ron turned a faint shade of green.  
  
"Guys!" Harry admonished. "Stop tormenting Ron, he's only going to be here for a few hours. And I won't see him again until the start of the term because he's going on a trip to Egypt."  
  
"What's so great about Egypt?" Quatre asked, taking a bite of some vegetables. "I've been there lots of time with the Maganac's and I never saw anything special."  
  
Trowa shook his head. "I read that the Pyramids and such are still standing," he said. "And that some people are allowed to venture inside and look around."  
  
Ron nodded. "Yeah, my older brother Bill works as a curse breaker there, we're going to visit him." He didn't think twice about the 'still standing' statement.  
  
The boys seemed fascinated with that information and instantly began grilling Ron for more details. Eventually their meal began to disappear, Duo and Wufei fighting for the last piece of flowered squid.  
  
"I had it first," Duo protested, keeping the food in a good grip with his chopsticks.  
  
"You ate half the plate," Wufei corrected, not letting it go, "let us have some as well!"  
  
"I have a bigger stomach!"  
  
"What you have is a big mouth!"  
  
"Wu-bear!"  
  
BAM!  
  
Duo let out a wail as Wufei's fist made impact with his head. He dropped his chopsticks and the squid, watching with distressed eyes as Wufei ate the squid with a look of smug contentment in his eyes. The long haired American growled, getting to his feet.  
  
"I suggest you run," he hissed, holding his hands as though holding a long stick. A dangerous looking scythe suddenly appeared in his hands and he let out a battle cry, swinging the weapon with perfect control.  
  
Wufei stumbled to his feet and took off running, Duo chased him until they were out of sight.  
  
Ron glanced around and frowned, none of the other boys even looked worried.  
  
"Don't worry," Quatre smiled, looking up from his and Trowa's card game. "They do things like that all the time. They'll calm down in a while."  
  
Ron didn't look too sure but decided he didn't even know these boys, so who was he to judge. Although, he couldn't help but flinch as Wufei ran past, not even winded with Duo's scythe nipping at his heels.  
  
"OMEA O KOROSU!" Duo screamed, "I'll show you! That was my squid and you know it!"  
  
"Duo, if you get sent to jail again, I'm not bailing you out!" Heero said calmly as the two boys ran past again. Harry sighed, this was going to be a long day.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
=================================  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AN Review and I'll update.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
. 


	7. Chapter 7

AN I'm still waiting for those cookies. *taps foot impatiently* Just kidding. Anyway, get ready, a clip from Harry and Heero's past together is coming your way! If confused, please let me know so that I can post something to help you understand. *insanely large smile* Also, congratulations to those who correctly guessed the anime last chapter, it *was* Yu Yu Hakusho! Yay!!  
  
  
  
And now the fic.   
  
  
  
  
  
=================================  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 7  
  
  
  
Trowa stared with doubtful eyes at the solid stone column in front of him. They were currently standing in Kings Cross station right outside what Harry and Draco told them was Platform Nine and Three Quarters. He was supposed to walk through that?  
  
Harry smiled at the group of skeptical boys. "^It's just a portal to sidetrack the Muggles,^" he explained. "^If it helps you, close your eyes and then go.^"  
  
Draco smiled and checked his watch. "I'll go first and show you it's safe," he said lightly. "However, I've got to go meet up with the rest of the Prefects," the blond continued, taking a hold of his trolly. "But I'll come meet with you on the train later on." And with that, he disappeared through the barrier.  
  
Four mouths dropped open.  
  
"Me next!" Duo cried, taking a hold of his own trolly. He took a deep breath and proceeded to walk through seemingly solid wall. The others were quick to follow.  
  
  
  
===  
  
  
  
"My Lord, we have found the records you wanted," a short balding man trotted into the room occupied by his master. "It was in one of the sub divisions of the Ministry, but I managed to snatch it and make copies of every page." He stopped his forward motion and dropped to his knees, head down, pushing a small folder towards the chair his master was sitting in.  
  
"Very good," a hissing voice answered. "Are you sure this is the correct information Wormtail? And all of it?"  
  
"Of course, My Lord," the small man said, carefully keeping his watery blue eyes trained on the floor.  
  
"Hm," the voice said, flicking his wand at the folder and summoning the information to his hands. With a barely audible rustle he opened the file and smirked. "Indeed, you have served me well, Wormtail. This is the very information I asked for."  
  
"Thank you, my lord," Wormtail groveled, bowing lower then before, the baldspot on the back of his head now coming into view.  
  
Lord Voldemort chuckled darkly, still skimming the folder. Family lines, power levels, personal history. Yes, Harry Potter's whole life now rested in his hands. All he had to do was make the connection he had with the wretched boy more useful. And, of course, figure out why the last time he had taken advantage of it, he had met a split in the thread of magic.  
  
In Voldemort's eyes, everything was being put into place. He viewed this war like a chess game. On one side of the board he controlled all his pawns and minions, and on the other Dumbledore did the same. Yes, to him this was all a simple game, and the prize was something he greatly anticipated.  
  
Ultimate power and control of the magical community. And maybe the Muggles as well. However, there was one problem in the game. One little pawn seemed to have a mind of its own, a raid of the castle last March had told him that. One pawn, managing to lead a group of similarly unimportant pawns to drive his minions out of the castle.  
  
But, it was just a part of the game.  
  
These files however, they were very curious. At the start of his life, Harry Potter had an unusually abundant supply of magic. Most newly born children only having a small supply that grew as they did. Potter's supply did seem to increase in the year he spent with his parents. The night that Voldemort attempted to kill him seemed to have triggered something that caused the magic inside the child to grow alarmingly fast over the next four and a half years. At age five and a half, exactly one half of Harry Potter's magic disappeared. However, as the child continued to grow, so did his magic until at age eleven his power level was back to where it was at his birth. A few months before his twelfth birthday, as he faced off with Voldemort, the power expanded again, as it did during his second, forth, fifth and sixth year at Hogwarts. Now with power level that rivaled both Voldemort's and Dumbledore's combined, Harry Potter posed as a serious threat.  
  
A serious threat that didn't know his own capabilities, which was a serious advantage Lord Voldemort planned to exploit.  
  
  
  
===  
  
  
  
Hermione and Ron didn't appear at all on the ride to Hogwarts. In fact, the only reason Harry had a chance to speak with them is because by the time Harry, Heero and the other's got to the carriages, there were only two left. Ron and Hermione were sitting in one, and the other was empty.  
  
"^Why don't you four ride with Draco,^" Harry suggested, turning towards his friends. "^Heero and I will ride with Ron and Hermione.^"  
  
In other words, he didn't trust his friends with Ron any further then he could throw Wing Zero. Tormenting him at lunch a month ago had been bad enough, but by the time Draco had appeared at the end of their meal, the poor red-head seemed to have a phobia of the five boys. Though that would probably be because after missing Wufei with his scythe, Duo had pulled out his gun and nearly hit Ron with a bullet, Wufei having dived out of the way seconds before. The other boys hadn't even reacted to the near miss.  
  
And he didn't even manage to hit Wufei.  
  
Duo grinned knowingly and hopped into the carriage next to Draco. The other's turned from where they were petting the bony, hairy thestrals and followed him into the carriage. Harry and Heero climbed in next to Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Hi guys," Harry grinned, warmly greeting his two best friends. He plopped down next to Heero. "Mione, this is Heero Yuy, he's a transfer student this year." He turned to his double, just for the sake of appearances. "Hermione Granger."  
  
Heero nodded to her with a "hn". It was obvious to Harry that he was uncomfortable being reintroduced to two of the people he had spent the last six years getting to know.  
  
Hermione didn't answer Harry, she just shared a nervous glance with Ron and proceeded to stare down at her hands.  
  
"What?" Harry demanded. "Why are you acting like we aren't best friends?"  
  
Hermione gave a nervous laugh. "It's nothing," she said softly. "Just more rumors from the Daily Prophet."  
  
=What rumors?= Heero asked, sending a look over at Harry. The other boy shrugged.  
  
=No idea.=  
  
The question must have been written on their faces because Ron suddenly spoke up, carefully avoiding eye contact.  
  
"You know," he said casually, "the ones about you in Diagon Alley a few months ago. They're saying you summoned dark spirits from another dimension to help You-Know-Who in the war. That the strain from the summoning left you unconscious. And that you've been hiding them at Malfoy's all summer."  
  
Harry let out a choked laugh, though Heero did not.  
  
"That was the night I went to meet Heero and them," he laughed. "They forgot about the time difference and arrived at midnight instead of noon like they had planned. And I was unconscious because Heero accidently fell on me and knocked me out." He spun the tale with great ease, mixing truth and lies to make a story sound more believable, something he had learned at the Dursley's.  
  
Hermione looked relieved, "I didn't think the rumors were true," she said, now smiling warmly at Harry and moving to embrace him. "But Ron said that he met him and the other's over the summer and-"  
  
"And that you're all great people," Ron cut her off, with a forced laugh.  
  
Harry laughed. "I'm sorry about that. But Duo insisted we have outside picnic with Japanese food. If I knew they were going to torment you I would have asked the house elves for a pizza instead."  
  
"House elves?" Hermione asked, a dark look appearing on her face. "Malfoy has house elves?" Her left eye started to twitch.  
  
The three boys wisely stayed quiet. But luckily, the carriage stopped at that moment and they all climbed out.  
  
"^Hee-chan, Harry-kun!^" Duo yelled, waving his arms from the top of the steps. "^Hurry up!^"  
  
"Look at them!" Hermione hissed, "they're not even in their uniforms yet! Even if they are transfer students, they received letters with uniform instructions. And they're seventh years, they should know the rules!" She marched up to the pilots and began her seventh year at Hogwarts by lecturing the new students. They responded by staring at her as though not understanding a word she said.  
  
Quatre suddenly snapped his fingers and reached into a pocket. He pulled out his translator/ring and slipped it onto his finger. "Sorry," he smiled winningly at her. "What were you saying?"  
  
"Now, now miss Granger," a stern, no-nonsense voice said from inside the hall. "At least let them inside the castle before lecturing them."  
  
A pink tinge appeared on Hermione's cheeks. "Sorry Professor McGonagall," she said softly. The group headed into the castle. Professor McGonagall stopped the five pilots and led them across the hall while the wonder trio continued on their way into the Great Hall to watch the sorting.  
  
"My name is Professor McGonagall," she said, looking at them sternly. "I am the deputy headmistress at this school. Headmaster Dumbledore informed me that you would not be sorted this year, as we do not have the space to place you in one of the house dormitories. You three," she nodded to Quatre, Wufei and Trowa, "will be attending classes with the Gryffindor's. And you," she nodded and Duo and Heero, "will attend them with the Slytherins. You will all stay in a private dorm. The Headmaster also mentioned that you would be permitted to wear your old school uniforms..." She peered over her square spectacles to see what those 'uniforms' might be.  
  
Heero, Quatre and Trowa were all wearing Hogwarts robes, though under Heero's was his usual black spandex and green tank-top were underneath. Under Trowa's was his wash worn blue jeans and dark blue turtle-neck sweatshirt, and Quatre was clad in his usual tan slacks and pinkish shirt and vest.  
  
McGonagall's eyes moved on to Duo who was clad in black. His shoes, pants, shirt and even a hat poking out of one of his pockets was black. The only color on him that wasn't black was the white in the turn-ups of his sleeves and the white collar around his neck. McGonagall's eyes paused a moment to take in his and Heero's matching earrings, and the braid that fell midway down Duo's thighs. Wufei seemed to be dressed in opposite to Duo, clad in white silk from hand to foot. Though, a button or two of his white over coat were undone and a dark blue shirt was peeking through and matching blue wrist bands were peeking out from under his sleeves. In response to Duo's white, Wufei wore black shoes and a black kitten was perched on his shoulder.  
  
"When the double doors open, proceed into the hall, to the front of the room and wait for the Headmaster to introduce you." McGonagall said, deciding their uniforms would have to do. "After the feast a professor will lead you to your dormitories."  
  
She blinked at them, waiting for the usual complaints she would receive from any other teenager. The five boys just nodded their heads and watched as she turned and led a crowd of small, terrified looking first years into the hall for their sorting.  
  
"So," Duo said cheerfully when the last of them had disappeared. "Shall we enter with a bang?"  
  
  
  
===  
  
  
  
Duo grinned widely as the doors to the Great Hall opened so that the five pilots could enter the room. The boys, as planned, went into stealth mode, flitting in without being seen and appearing at the front of the room seconds later. Rather, Duo and Quatre did, while the other three walked calmly into the room and towards the teachers table at the front. Loud gasps were heard when the American and Arabian youth appeared next to the others, which caused Duo and Quatre to share secret smiles of enjoyment.  
  
"These are our new exchange students," Dumbledore announced to the room, obviously amused at their choice of entrance. "Boys, would you care to introduce yourselves?"  
  
Knowing that his friends would never put themselves forward like he did, Duo stepped forward first. By the looks he was receiving he knew all too well that he looked like a girl with his long rope of hair and large violet eyes. "I'm Duo Maxwell."  
  
Some people tittered at his voice, contrasting greatly with his appearance.  
  
Quatre moved next, taking his hint from Duo. "Quatre Rebarba Winner."  
  
"Trowa Barton."  
  
"Chang, Wufei."  
  
Heero remained silent, gazing at the students staring at him unashamedly. He knew these people, each and every one of them. It was going to be hard, not calling out a name or laughing at a teacher, like he would as Harry. He then caught Harry's eyes, his double was smiling at him, trying to keep his laughter hidden, and that cracked his shell enough for him to speak his name. "Heero Yuy."  
  
Dumbledore nodded at them, and the five moved to sit down next to Harry at the Gryffindor table. Duo snickered when he noticed Ron inching slowly away from him and Wufei.  
  
"These boys have been schooling in Japan," Dumbledore explained. "So for a few of them, English is rather limited. I do have a student who has volunteered to help teach them and translate for them, so do not worry about that. They will not be sorted into any house, as they are only here for this year, they will have their own rooms in one of the spare towers." He was then off, talking about the warnings for the year and Quidditch trials, which would be taking place in a few weeks time. The headmaster finally ended his speech and sat down, announcing that dinner would now begin.  
  
And Duo was off, speaking rapidly in flawless Japanese to his friends and Harry, eating and talking at the same time as only he could. Most of the Gryffindor's stared in awe as the food around him disappeared. "^So,^" he said slyly to Wufei, "^did you notice that Ron seems to be a bit afraid of us? I think that most people haven't learned enough about us yet.^"  
  
Wufei grunted and continued selecting his meal. He carefully arranged the pieces of meat and rice on his plate before looking disdainfully at the fork he had been provided with. With a blink, chopsticks appeared in his hand and he proceeded to eat, ignoring Duo. Though Duo had moved to engage in conversation with Quatre instead and didn't notice.  
  
Finally, Hermione tried to speak to them, though still embarrassed at lecturing them about uniforms. "Hello," she said to Trowa, who so far had said nothing at all, eating his meal silently. "My name is Hermione Granger."  
  
"Trowa."  
  
"What school did you say you all came from?"  
  
Trowa arranged his face to seem confused at the question, though if one looked carefully enough, it seemed to be a some what practiced expression.  
  
"They came from some school called Gundam Academy," Ron supplied from her other side, staring determinedly at his meal. "And they," he nodded at Trowa, Quatre and Wufei, "don't really speak English at all. Heero and Duo do, though. They had a translator spell, but I guess it wore out sometime over the summer, or they're not wearing them. I wrote you about them, remember?"  
  
"Oh." Hermione looked disappointed. "Right... I wonder who's helping them learn English then."  
  
"I am." Harry spoke up unexpectedly. "Heero and I have known each other for a while, teaching each other Japanese and English. But Duo's the main translator in the group, so you've got a better chance talking to him."  
  
Hermione looked surprised. "I didn't know you spoke Japanese!" She accused, pointing her fork at him. "Why didn't you tell us?"  
  
Harry shrugged, "I didn't think it mattered much."  
  
A yell from Duo broke off their conversation. "Wufei!" The braided boy shouted, "ITAI!"  
  
It seemed that Wufei had stabbed Duo rather viciously with his unused fork, for reasons unknown. Duo jumped to his feet, ignoring the two thousand eyes now plastered to him.  
  
Ron made a frightened sound and quickly ducked down underneath the table.  
  
"Omae o korosu!" Duo shouted, death glaring the unruffled Chinese boy. Two shining silver daggers appeared in his hands, glinting in the light of the candles above his head.  
  
The room was silent, nobody moved except for Duo and Wufei, who had stood up, armed only with his chopsticks.  
  
Suddenly, Quatre laughed and Duo decided to bounce down the row of seats, sitting down next to Heero instead of slaughtering his friend. The knives in his hands disappeared as quickly as he had conjured them.  
  
Heero immediately began scolding Deathscythe's pilot, telling him to calm down and not show the crowd his extra "powers". Duo whined at him, pointing to Wufei who was smirking and eating with his magically appearing chopsticks. The braided boy then added large amethyst eyes to the equation and watched as he won his case, Duo vs Wufei. Heero sent them both death glares and proceeded to ignore everybody - including Hermione, who was trying to start a conversation with him.  
  
Dinner ended without any more incidents that involved screaming, sharp, pointed objects or near death situations.  
  
  
  
===  
  
  
  
For reasons unknown, Severus Snape had been elected to escort the five Japanese students to their new dormitory. The man was furious when he heard the news for not only was it completely in the opposite direction of his personal rooms, but he was sure that Albus was yet again testing him.  
  
That man had a very strange masochist streak in him, Severus was sure of it.  
  
"Snape-sensai," one of the boys said from behind him.  
  
The Potions Master grunted to show he was listening.  
  
"Where are our dormitories?"  
  
Snape cast a look over his shoulder to see who had spoken. The petite blond looked at him with innocent eyes and a curious smile. The other's were too interested with the portraits lining the wall.  
  
"The south tower," Severus said curtly. He paused a moment to glare at the boy with long hair before continuing with his fast paced stride. That boy just oozed trouble, the scene at dinner had been proof enough about that.  
  
"Excuse me, Snape-sensai," the blond spoke again, "but if we're in the South tower, why are we walking north?"  
  
The other boys had stopped to listen, seemingly holding back grins of enjoyment.  
  
"It's a short cut," Severus snapped, turning down a hallway and pushing back a drapery. "Go through here, turn left. It's the third suit of armour on your right, the password is 'Queerditch Marsh'." He glared at all five boys before turning on his heel and stalking away, robes billowing out behind him.  
  
"Do you think he practises doing that?" A voice floated after him. "I mean, that really can't be natural."  
  
"Perhaps it's a spell..."  
  
"Sayonara Snape-baka!"  
  
  
  
===  
  
  
  
"Queerditch Marsh," Heero said curtly, watching without interest as the suit of armour stepped squeakily out of the way and allowed him and his friends access into their rooms.  
  
"So this is our home until we can find a way back," Quatre said softly, following Heero into the homey room. It was well decorated, and well lit. Two couches and a comfy armchair stood around a large work table, in front of an already burning fireplace and windows stood around the room, showing them East, West and North. Quatre watched in amusement as Duo charged straight for the stairs and what would most likely be the bedrooms. A faint cry of 'dibs' was heard a moment later.  
  
"Until Harry and I find a way to defeat Voldemort for good," Heero corrected, finishing with his own observation of the room. "That's why I was brought here after all. You all just came along for the ride."  
  
"Well, no war is complete without the infamous Gundam Pilots," Quatre smiled. "You shouldn't have to fight alone."  
  
"Hn."  
  
Meanwhile, Duo had just pranced into Wufei's single room with a large smile. "Hey Wuffers," he said lightly, throwing himself down on the bed. "You didn't happen to see any class schedules for us did you?"  
  
Wufei shook his head and continued with his fight to remove Hiei from his shoulder. The small animal was clinging to the heavy silk determinedly. "Fine," Wufei sighed, "stay there." He proceeded to remove his white over coat with the cat still attached. Hiei mewled unhappily from the floor and proceeded to jump into Duo's lap.  
  
"Stupid cat," Wufei muttered.  
  
"Wufei, you should respect your pet," Trowa said softly from the doorway, moving so he could sit down next to Duo on the bed. "After all, you didn't have to buy him."  
  
"Yes," Wufei snarled, "he just chose my leg to climb out of all of us there. Why didn't he choose you?"  
  
Trowa rolled his eyes. A moment or so later, Quatre and Heero also stepped into the room.  
  
"What is this? A party?" Wufei complained, "you have your own rooms!"  
  
Heero moved to sit down next to Duo. "Calm down Wufei," he said, managing to angle his face so they could see the green hidden in his eyes. "I just wanted to tell you a few things before classes start tomorrow. Heero's busy trying to explain things to Hermione and Ron." Harry smiled, the look almost alien on his features.  
  
Duo grinned and proceeded to glomp the boy. "Hey Harry-kun!"  
  
Harry cast him a simple look and patted him on the head like he would to Sirius in dog form. "For example, when you realize that it's me in Heero's body you must continue to call me Heero. The castle's passages tend to change," he then explained. "Stair cases move, doors have to be convinced to open and classrooms have a fondness of hiding behind fake walls. And, you'll get your class schedules tomorrow at breakfast. The professors might test you as well, just for the heads up."  
  
"The stairs move?" Duo asked, his eyes shinning.  
  
"Yes, if you had read Hogwarts, A History you would know that. Anyway, I'll bring a map to breakfast that should help you around the school," Harry said, giving a yawn. He paused in his talking, checking whether or not Heero had gone to bed yet. But no, Hermione was a very curious girl, and it was obvious she wasn't going to let who she thought was Harry Potter out of her clutches for at least two hours.  
  
Poor Heero...  
  
Harry smirked and stood up. "Excuse me," he said softly, smiling at his friends. "I'm going to get some sleep, you can expect Heero in the morning." He nodded and left the room, Duo jumping after him.  
  
  
  
===  
  
  
  
Later, around midnight, both Harry and Heero snuck out of their respective dorms and met somewhere between the vast Hogwarts lake and the Forbidden forest. One boy was hovering over head on a top of the line, Raiki Tentai racing broom, the other was on the ground staring at the large castle.  
  
"It feels wrong," Heero finally muttered, looking down at Harry from his perch on the broom. "Me being here, and you being here..."  
  
Harry nodded, not removing his gaze from the structure. "I don't like it either," he admitted, finally looking up. "It's like we're being set up for something big, I don't even remember the night you arrived." He sighed, transferring his gaze to the ground. "Do you?"  
  
Heero jumped from the broom, landing next to his double, the half he was never allowed to be. The barrier spell gave a feeble spark of magic, a warning sign that it was beginning to break from all the pressure they were putting on it. "Iie, it's just a blur. I can't be the Perfect Soldier all the time you know."  
  
"Neither can I, like I can't be the boy who lived all the time."  
  
They were both silent for a long time after that, remembering a time of their past when they didn't have to hide secrets. A time when they shared one body, a time when they were actually the same person.  
  
"Duo will come looking for me soon," Heero said finally, handing the broom over to Harry. "And Ron will wake up soon."  
  
Harry nodded. "I'll see you at breakfast then. Draco will be suspicious, he was at the window a moment ago." With his index finger he pointed towards where the Slytherin dormitories were. "Good night." With a final nod to Heero, he clambered onto the broom and took off for Gryffindor tower, Heero watched with a detached expression as the boy slipped through the window he himself had flown out of. Then, without a sound he began walking towards the secret entrance that would bring him relatively close to his dorm.  
  
  
  
===  
  
  
  
"Goooood morning Harry!" Duo grinned, greeting the boy with a tight around the shoulder hug, speaking as though he were the host of a morning talk show. "And you have a doosy of a day ahead of you! Charms first, with us, then Divindation, also with us. After that it's lunch, followed up by Defence Against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration, but not with us!" He grinned cheerily, waving his class schedule. "Do you think it's necessary for me to bring my books to class? I already mesmerized them cover to cover, word for word and all that yadda. Besides, if worst comes to worst, I'll write all my notes in Japanese and pretend I'm actually doing something."  
  
Harry grinned. "Books are necessary," he told the boy, filling his plate with eggs and toast. "And I warn you, if you don't bring them, Hermione will rant at you for hours..." he lowered his voice. "You know Wufei on his justice rants? It's a lot like that, only about a hundred times worse."  
  
Duo froze, his eyes wide. "I think I'll just bring all my books with me then," he announced loudly. "Just in case." He then turned to Seamus Finnigan and engaged the Irish boy in a conversation about four leaf clovers.  
  
"...So tell me, are they *really* magical?"  
  
Quatre was talking to a lively Neville Longbottem about Herbology. Trowa had managed to engage in a conversation about Care of Magical Creatures with Hermione. The girl was presently telling him about the amazing (a.k.a. lethal) creatures Hagrid provided them with, while Wufei carefully avoided conversation to fed Hiei with his chopsticks.  
  
After a few more moments, Draco approached the Gryffindor table and calmly placed his hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry stiffened, realized who it was and looked up with a smile.  
  
"Good morning Draco."  
  
"May I speak with you," Draco asked softly, his eyes telling Harry he was seriously annoyed about something. The silver orbs cut over to Ron, who had stopped his conversation with Dean Thomas and was looking curious. "Alone."  
  
"Sure," Harry agreed, standing up. "I'll meet you in charms alright?" He directed his comment to Ron and Hermione.  
  
A few minutes later, he and Draco were standing in a unused classroom on the second floor. "Why were you outside last night?" Draco asked bluntly.  
  
Harry frowned. "I don't see how that's any of your business," he said icily. "What I do with my spare time is hardly your concern."  
  
Draco blinked. "Come on Harry!" He argued, much like Ron did when trying to worm information out of his best friend. "You were outside at midnight with Heero. I thought we were friends, I let you stay at my house all summer..." he was attempting to guilt Harry into an answer, which started to irritate the boy. It felt like he was back in the war and the enemy was trying to get information out of him about the other pilots.  
  
Or Relena trying to get him to spend time with her. He shuddered at the thought of her shrill voice.  
  
"Heero and I were just talking," he said in that same crispy voice. The voice that used to belong to Heero. "Is it a big deal?"  
  
"I guess it's not." Draco finally snarled, loosing his own temper. "Excuse me for caring." He turned and stormed out of the classroom. Harry shrugged indifferently and left for Charms. If he hurried, he might be a few minutes early.  
  
  
  
===  
  
  
  
By lunch, Draco had managed to tell both Ron and Hermione about Harry's midnight meeting by the lake. So now, both the red-head and the know-it-all were pestering Harry in the same fashion as the blond, trying to get answers.  
  
That night in the common room, Harry exploded, his temper having been pushed too far.  
  
"Listen to me!" He shouted angrily, slamming down his charms book.  
  
Every Gryffindor in a mile radius turned to stare at the usually good tempered boy.  
  
"Heero and I were just talking last night, that was it! We met out by the lake because we didn't want to get caught by Filch! I didn't ask you to come with me because, quite frankly, you don't have a clue about what's going on!" Harry glared at them, picking up his homework and starting for his dormitory. He suddenly spun around, wand pointed directly at Ron, who had just stood up to follow him.  
  
"*Don't* follow me." He said coldly, his green eyes now spitting fire at his best friend. He then began stalking up the stairs to the dorms. Once inside he packed his unfinished homework into his backpack, grabbed his father's invisibility cloak and made his way out of the tower in a way that would make Duo jealous.  
  
Since it was still relatively early, there was no real need for the cloak but he used it anyway as he made his way towards the only people who could understand his position in this war. Because in a way it wasn't just a war verses Voldemort.  
  
He was fighting against his friends and his image as the Gryffindor Golden Boy. He was battling against himself about his ideals and what he wanted and what he needed to do. He was fighting his own magic by not allowing it to rejoin him and Heero. He was always fighting, and always loosing.  
  
As he drew nearer to the dormitories hidden behind a suit of armor, he suddenly stopped. The barrier spell has fallen, he realized, it's not safe for me and Heero to be in the same room anymore. That spell won't be strong enough to hold us apart anymore. We'll have grown immune to it by now...  
  
With that in mind, Harry turned and made his way to the top of the tower, instead of his original destination. There he concentrated on his homework, and without meaning to, he fell asleep and began dreaming about his past.  
  
  
  
=Flashback=  
  
  
  
"I'm so glad your my friend," five year old Harry giggled. He turned to look at the small body lying next to him on his tiny cot. The small form was slightly transparent, having the ability to float through walls and spy on his cousin, aunt and uncle. The boy had dark brown hair that was just as messy as Harry's, and sparkling blue eyes that made him smile. His features were different however, having a strangely Asian look to him. His name was Hero, something Harry felt fit him perfectly as he was his hero in the Dursley's home. His escape to freedom.  
  
In truth, Hero was really just an imaginary friend if Harry had to label him. But there was something there that told them Hero was something more. Most imaginary friends couldn't spy on people, or play tricks. Hero had the ability to speak Japanese as well as a few other languages. The Dursley's had been most surprised when Harry had begun speaking in a foreign language, he had been punished for a week. However, something else emerged with Hero's existence. A part of Harry's brain had opened, a sort of wall had fallen down allowing him to communicate with his friend mentally so he wouldn't be caught speaking to him out loud.  
  
"I'm glad you wanted me to be your friend." Hero replied, pushing himself into the air. His voice was sort of floaty in Harry's opinion, drifting over him like a gentle wind. And the best part of their friendship was nobody else could see Harry's friend.  
  
In other words, nobody knew about him, and therefore nobody could take him away.  
  
"Do you want to play outside?" Harry asked, smiling up at his friend.  
  
"Won't uncle Vernon be upset?" He was answered, "Dudley is playing outside and we might spoil it."  
  
"Oh poo about Dudley," Harry sighed, rolling over onto his side, even though he knew his friend was right. "I want to play outside."  
  
"Would you like to switch places?"  
  
The question was unexpected, Harry spun around so fast that he nearly suffered from whip-lash. "What?"  
  
"Switch places, you become me and I become you. It's great, you can float through walls and play tricks on people. You could play outside and not get in trouble..." Hero's voice trailed off, "never mind, it was a stupid idea."  
  
But his tone of voice told Harry that his friend desperately wanted to be seen by other people, he wanted to be a real little boy and not just a ghost.  
  
"Okay." Harry decided, "but how do we switch?"  
  
  
  
===  
  
  
  
A day or two later, both boys were amazed. "I'm a ghost!" Harry exclaimed, his voice floating in the air as his body did.  
  
"I'm *real*"  
  
"But, your eyes are blue, like they normally are," Harry suddenly fretted. "What if they notice?"  
  
It was true, though Harry's eyes were normally bright green, the boy now on the bed had eyes that were a deep and endless blue. Not only that, but his skin had taken a slightly darker shade, rather then the pale color Harry had always worn.  
  
Too late, a banging came from the cupboard door and a shill voice let itself think it was waking the two boys. "UP! Get up!" There was a faint click as the door was unlocked. Harry and Hero exchanged glances before the now real boy pushed against the door to open it.  
  
Harry chose to float through the wall, giggling insanely as he did.  
  
"Oomph!" With a thud and a small whimper of pain, Hero hit the floor, not being used to walking on the ground with gravity to pull him down.  
  
"Get up off the floor, boy!" An angry voice commanded.  
  
Poor Hero tried very hard, but because he was not used to supporting himself, his attempts were useless, and Harry could do nothing to help. A stinging slap was delivered to Hero's cheek for not obeying his uncle. It was at that moment a fat thing who attempted to pass for a boy waddled past and stepped on Hero's now fleshy hand. With a cry of pain Hero cradled his hand tightly against his body.  
  
Harry pushed his way back inside his body, Hero gladly giving it up. Harry's cheek stung, and he hand felt as though it were on fire. In his ghost form, the same pain flooded through Hero.  
  
"Come here and finish cooking breakfast, I've had enough of you playing around!" Uncle Vernon shouted, lifting his hand for another slap. Harry cringed away and quickly ran into the kitchen.  
  
  
  
=End Flashback=  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
=================================  
  
  
  
I want to give you two choice clips for next chapter. Tell me which one you like better.  
  
  
  
1) Harry looked up, not removing the hold he had on Duo. "Hermione?"  
  
Hermione looked panicked. "Harry? Where in the world did you get a *gun*?" She watched with wide eyes as Harry slowly drew the weapon away from Duo's temple before promptly passing out.  
  
  
  
2) Ron burst into the hospital wing, spotted the bed holding his best friend and sprinted over to it. The resident nurse was standing by him, her face unreadable.  
  
When Ron reached her, Madam Pomphrey bowed her head, stepping away from the body. "I'm sorry." She said softly.  
  
  
  
  
  
AN Review and I'll update.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
. 


	8. Chapter 8

AN Sorry for the lengthy wait, but this time is wasn't my fault. Well, most of it wasn't my fault. I got my first flame for this story, and then two of my fic's got reported. Appearently the word "slut" isn't G-rated. Anyway, my page was locked and uploading was impossible. Then, the worst thing happened, (for a writer anyway) attack of the killer, vicious plot-bunnies! Thrice in one week! *sighs* I'll try to post faster this time.  
  
Oh! About the poll. Even though nearly all of you voted for choice one, I put both one and two in. My sick twisted muses seemed to like both clips equally. Hope you like! JA!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
===========================================  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 8  
  
  
  
A few days after Heero had informed them of the barrier spell's absence, Duo slammed down his pen and let out a frustrated growl. "I *hate* writing essays!" He spat out, "isn't there any other type of homework that they can set us with? Worksheets or something?"  
  
Trowa smiled softly, gently placing his quill back in its ink well. "Duo," he said quietly. "Why don't you and Heero go flying? It might get some of the pent up energy out."  
  
Though the idea of flying usually perked the American boy up like nothing else, it somehow didn't have the same effect it normally did. "I've gone flying nearly every day now," he complained, throwing himself backwards into the chair. "What I need is to spar."  
  
Trowa laughed to himself. "You'll have to find somebody else then, I'm sure that all of us have other things to do."  
  
"Like writing that potions essay!" Quatre chirped, dropping himself into a chair and pulling out his potions book.  
  
"Well, obviously Quatre's not going to spar with me." Duo sulked. "And Heero and Wufei have disappeared to the library again..." he shuddered. Suddenly, he perked up. "Maybe Harry will spar with me!"  
  
Twenty minutes later, Duo had managed to sweet talk his way into the Gryffindor common room and pranced his way towards Harry's dormitory. Harry himself was lying on his bed, deep in thought, though green eyes cracked open when Duo opened the door.  
  
"Harry-kun!" Duo greeted the boy happily, bouncing over to the bed. "What-cha thinking about?"  
  
"^Just the past,^" Harry said softly, a sudden haze appearing in his usually clear orbs. "^Did I ever tell you Heero used to be my imaginary friend? Of course, he was really a physical manifestation of my magic, but I was too young to know that. And when we began switching places, he began to get stronger and become more *real*.^"  
  
Duo cocked his head to one side, fascinated. "^So, Heero began to grow his own body?^"  
  
Harry smiled. "^Kind of. When we were five, we shared my body, *this* body. It's the strangest feeling, being a part of the world but at the same time not existing. That's how I felt when I became him. But after a few months, my uncle began to notice a third little boy in the house. He could hear voices coming from my cu- my room, food was disappearing from the kitchen. He finally found Heero and threw him out onto the street. It was that feeling of rejection that somehow sent him to your world, but he was found before I could get him back...^" Harry heaved out a heavy sigh, lying back on the bed.  
  
"^And now, to remain two different people, we can't even be in the same room.^"  
  
Duo, knowing that in a way Harry was seeking his advice, grinned thoughtfully. "^Well, if you're supposed to be one person, why is it a problem?^"  
  
"^And how exactly would you explain the sudden disappearance of a Japanese exchange student? Dumbledore would never believe anything I would come up with.^"  
  
Harry had him there, so Duo went ahead and changed the subject. "Want to spar with me? I'm bored out of my mind."  
  
With a grin, Harry got off of the bed and moved to grab his broomstick. "Sure, I'm bored too."  
  
"Finish the potions essay for Snape-baka?" Duo asked as they headed down the stairs towards the common room. Snape-baka was the new name for the potions master, even better because he didn't know what it insinuated.  
  
"Yeah right." Came the scoffing answer.  
  
"Me too."  
  
With a laugh Harry looked around the common room full of Gryffindor's staring at both him and Duo before casting a quick glance out the window. "^Window?^"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Less then two seconds later, the two boys burst out the window, Harry steering, Duo with a tight hold around the former's waist. With identical whoops of laughter Harry put on a burst of speed and flew towards the lake. Duo jumped off the broom, diving into the water as they passed over it, while Harry touched down a moment later on the grassy bank. The soaking wet American boy pranced out of the water and went to stand next to his boyfriend's other half.  
  
"Here," Duo grinned, handing the other an assorted array of small hand-held weapons he had conjured out of no where. "The knives are rubber, the guns will only shoot pressurized air, it won't hurt much, and everything else is non-leathel as well. First down is the loser."  
  
"Go easy on me," Harry joked, hiding the items on his body as he would if he were Heero. "This body isn't built and trained like Heero's. My forte is flying and Wronski Feints."  
  
"What ever those are," Duo affermined, jamming his black C.A.R.T. hat on his head. "Let's do this."  
  
With those words, Harry took off running towards the left, while Duo countered him, pulling out a practice knife and hurling it at the other boy. Harry, having seen this coming threw himself into a series of front handsprings, easily dodging the first knife and the series of air-bullets that followed, ripping up a good portion of the grass behind him. After a few more attacks like that, Harry pulled out one of his own blunted knives and hurled it at his opponent. Duo, rather then running to dodge, simply stepped out of the way as it passed, before launching himself into the air to avoid a fist meant for his stomach, using magic to give him height and slow his fall.  
  
"So that's how you want to play it," he called, landing a few feet away. With a grin he charged while Harry tore up the grass behind his dodging body with more air-bullets. The American dove and executed the 'prefect tackle', grabbing Harry around the waist and letting gravity do the rest. They both hit the grass, abandoning weapons for hand to hand and wrestling. They rolled, exchanging hold and counterhold.  
  
Eventually, Duo began to see the difference between fighting with Heero, and fighting with Harry. Heero went in for the kill, or the move that would win him the fight as quick as possible. Harry, on the other hand, paid attention to the fight and made his decisions based on the movements of his opponent. When ever Duo moved to put Harry in a head hold, said boy would duck and use their rolling momentum to release the hold and have them start again anew. Finally, after rolling along the banks of the lake and back again, they rolled right over Harry's broom, still lying on the grass.  
  
With a lunge, Harry grabbed it and went airborne, circling around Duo with a grin. He summoned a knife from the ground and whispered a spell over it, throwing it down. Duo dodged but otherwise didn't move. A second knife had the same whispered word and was thrown down, dodged as well. A third knife landed at Duo's feet, and much to the boys surprise he couldn't move an inch.  
  
Harry laughed, jumped off the broom and began walking calmly towards his partner, friend and semi-boyfriend.  
  
"I've put you in a barrier cage," the Gryffindor said lightly, walking around Duo and giving his behind a quick slap. Duo's yelp was cut off when the wizard pressed their lips together quickly. "You can't get out, and your weapons are useless." Harry continued, pretending nothing had happened. With a simple hand gesture, Harry forced the cage to compact slightly, pushing Duo gently towards the ground and holding him there. He pulled out his gun and jokingly pressed it against the other boy's temple.  
  
"Give?"  
  
Duo shrugged. "Do what you must."  
  
There was a startled gasp a dozen or so yards away, and both boys looked up, surprised at the sudden intrusion.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL?!"  
  
Harry paled slightly, not removing the hold he had on Duo. "Hermione?"  
  
Hermione looked panicked. "Harry? Where in the world did you get a *gun*?" She watched with wide eyes as Harry slowly drew the weapon away from Duo's temple before promptly passing out.  
  
"Uh," Duo said after Harry had removed the barrier. "Well, damn."  
  
  
  
===  
  
  
  
A few days after the "Hermione Incident" the poor girl still wasn't sure if it was a dream or not. Duo and Harry had managed to bring her back to the common room before she awoke, and had convinced her that they had just gone for a 'casual stroll'.  
  
Hermione had her doubts and suspicions about what they said, but without solid proof she couldn't question them. Well, she could but she wasn't willing to risk looking like a insecure teenaged girl. She did, however, share this tidbit of information with Ron, which gave the red head more about his best friends 'friends' to be nervous about.  
  
And, a better excuse to avoid them.  
  
As for the pilots, they happened to be thriving in Hogwarts. Being brought into an environment that was full of people their age, and where they didn't stand out as war hero's and weren't waiting for some assignment that kept them from settling down... it was in a way, very cleansing for their souls. Sure, Harry and Heero still had to avoid each other to keep away the risk of being sucked into one body, but they managed.  
  
For a while.  
  
  
  
===  
  
  
  
"I just don't know what's gotten into Harry!" Hermione sulked, throwing herself into one of the plush chairs of the Gryffindor Common Room. "He's never acted so distant with us before! Even when he's angry he at least yells at us!"  
  
Sitting across from her, Ron only nodded, his eyes locked on his Magical Theory homework. He had learned after only five years that it was better for Hermione to finish ranting until expressing his own opinion.  
  
"And these exchange students!" Hermione continued, apparently having finished ranting about Harry with still some steam to blow. "The school they come from, Gundam Academy, *I've* never heard of it! I even checked in "Magical Schools, Landmarks and Legends: Japan" it has even the tiniest of schools mentioned... but not that one!" She paused, realizing she was becoming repetitive. "And another thing! Harry being able to speak Japanese, when did that happen?! Why didn't he tell us something like that?"  
  
Something sparked in Ron's memory that caused him to look up from his homework. "Actually," he said slowly, trying to remember. "Last year... he had a dream and he was yelling in Japanese." Ron frowned, "but when I asked him about it he said he couldn't speak the language." The red-heads eyes narrowed in anger, "why did he lie to me?"  
  
Hermione's eyes also narrowed. "Why indeed," she murmured.  
  
  
  
===  
  
  
  
Duo hummed a pointless tune as he and Heero walked down the hallway for their Ancient Runes class. Heero was quiet as usual, though his piercing eyes and strong posture spoke volumes in Duo's eyes. Reaching out with his thieving fingers, the American took a firm hold of the Perfect Soldiers hand and continued with his song.  
  
"^Quiet down Hee-chan," he teased in his usual happy-go-lucky way. "^I can barely hear myself think."  
  
Heero finally cracked a smile, his eyes softening as they took in the site of his long haired lover. "You think I'm worrying over nothing?" He asked, looking down at their entwined fingers.  
  
"Nah," Duo smiled. "You're the Perfect Soldier, it's in your blood to blow things out of proportion... sort of. Anyway, I know why your worried, so at least I can laugh at you for a reason."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"What's a Perfect Soldier?" A familiar voice asked as they turned the corner. Hermione looked at them with brown eyes that held a speck of suspicion in them.  
  
"Hm?" Duo asked carelessly, grinning in a disarming way only he could pull off. "What's a what?"  
  
Heero on the other hand stiffened slightly, not enough for Hermione to pick up, so minutely in fact, that Duo almost didn't notice. He tightened his grip on Duo's hand to tell the boy he would answer all questions.  
  
Duo laughed.  
  
"It's a nickname Duo kindly bestowed on me," he answered gruffly.  
  
"Because he's so serious all the time!" Duo added, wrapping an affectionate arm around Heero's shoulders. "You should have seen him back home, it took nearly two years to get him to liven up even a little bit." Two violet eyes rolled skyward.  
  
Hermione didn't seem satisfied with the answer but it was clear she wasn't going to press forward with that line of questioning. "I noticed you and Harry started avoiding each other," she said bluntly. "I thought you were best friends."  
  
Duo laughed again, "well... a few days ago Harry and I had a slightly romantic moment and Hee-chan here found out." He giggled softly, "so they're avoiding each other. But damn, Harry sure can kiss!"  
  
Heero growled realistically and pulled Duo into the classroom. Hermione stared after them in wonder, marveling at their ability to twist answers to tell the truth, but not the correct answer. Only top notch Auror's could do that so flawlessly.  
  
  
  
===  
  
  
  
After a few months, most of the student body had grown accustomed to Duo and Wufei's constant life-or-death bickering. As such, if one were to see Wufei chasing Duo in the hallways wielding a pair of scissors one merely stepped out of the way and continued walking. Students weren't surprised to hear the strange suffixes added to the professors names, such as McGonagal-sensai, or Snape-baka. Even the teachers had gotten used to the fact that the Gundam pilots preferred to write their notes in nearly indistinguishable Japanese characters. All of the houses couldn't help but enjoy the company of Duo, who was someone everybody got along with by law, and the long haired boy and his boyfriend were constantly switching house-tables to eat with friends.  
  
But currently, Duo was alone... and he was running very late for a class he was not favored in. Probably because he was awful at it and goofed around rather then paid attention to the teacher.  
  
"LATE!" Duo could be heard yelping as he jumped down the dungeon stairs. "I'M LATE! I'M LATE! FOR A VERY IMPORTANT DATE!" He couldn't resisting the classic line even as he ran down even more stairs and found the damp corridors. Running down one of the many corridors in the Hogwarts dungeons, and carrying what he hoped he needed for potions. Just as he was turning the corner that would bring him to the classroom, something pushed him from behind.  
  
Duo stumbled but didn't quite fall, keeping a firm grip on his books.  
  
"Poor student's late," a voice from behind him sang. "Naughty, naughty!"  
  
Duo flipped his braid over his shoulder and turned around, letting out an uncharacteristicly high pitched yelp at the site of the floating colorful ghost behind him. "A ghost! COOL!"  
  
Without warning, he pounced, wanting to see if he would fly through the pearly white figure or not. He hit the wall with a grunt. Well, that answered that question.  
  
"Cool?" The ghost sniffed. "And I'm no ghost, I'm a polterguist, much more nasty than any ghost you'll ever meet."  
  
"So, what's your name?" Duo asked. "Why are you worse then ghosts? Are you really dead? Can you hurt people? Do you like playing tricks on people? Are you really flying, or just floating? What's your favorite color?"  
  
"Peeves. Because. Yes. Yes. Yes. Both. Orange." Peeves replied, beginning to like this boy. "Do you play pranks?"  
  
Duo's eyes gleamed. "I *live* for pranks!" He glanced down at his watch. "Oh shit! Now I'm *really* late!" He cast one last look at Peeves. "You wouldn't know any way to distract Snape-baka for a minute would you? Long enough for me to get inside the room?"  
  
The poltergeists eyes gleamed wickedly. "You've got twenty seconds."  
  
  
  
===  
  
  
  
Duo snuck into the potions lab while Snape attempted to clean up the mess in his suddenly over boiled cauldron. All the while the head of Slyterin was screaming, "PEEVES! I'LL GET YOU!!!!"  
  
"Where were you?" Heero asked silently, knowing that Duo could read lips.  
  
"Met a new friend." Duo smirked. "Goes by the name of Peeves."  
  
On the other side of Heero, Draco's face turned white. This new alliance could not be good at all. A few moments later, Snape seemed to have recovered his dignity and turned back to the class.  
  
"As I was saying... since Mr. Maxwell is not with us for class today," he said silkily, apparently he had taken role before Duo arrived. "I think he will have a meeting with Mr. Filch..."  
  
Duo raised his hand. "Snape-baka," he called out in a sweet voice. "You must have missed me, I'm here!"  
  
Snape scowled, "detention for sneaking into class." He barked. With that settled, he turned his attention back to the class, starting his lecture for the days potions.  
  
Duo pulled out some parchment and his pen, quickly scratching out a note to Heero asking what he missed. Heero wrote something on the corner of his own notes. Duo nearly laughed, his boyfriend had actually written down "hn." as an answer.  
  
All through the class period, however, it was clear that something wasn't right. A sort of dark omen surrounded Duo's mind, making him extra edgy. Heero, Duo noticed, had been extremely quiet, even for him. And even though the Strengthening potion they worked on together was perfect and nothing happened, Duo couldn't help but worry.  
  
And it became very clear why that dark cloud hung in his mind.  
  
A red stain of blood was slowly creeping down from Heero's forehead. And just as Duo noticed and began to cry out in shock, Heero's unconscious form tipped forwards, banging into the cooling cauldron.  
  
"HEERO!"  
  
  
  
===  
  
  
  
Harry's head ached. It felt as though it were being broken into thousands of pieces, jumped on by not only Wing Zero, but the entire OZ mobile doll fleet. Voices roared in his ears, not words, just voices. He was in agony however much he tried to hide the fact.  
  
Not only that, but he knew exactly *why* he was in so much pain. Voldemort had been sending him nightmares filled with blood and screaming for the past week. Pain racked his body when he woke, and blood dripped silently from where he dug at his skin. The Dark Lord knew something, Harry was certain. He was testing the boundaries of the link he had unintentionally placed between them, testing it for a reason.  
  
Harry was afraid of that reason. He didn't want to put Heero in danger, even if the boy was another part of himself. Because if Heero got into serious trouble, the others would throw themselves into the fight without a second thought.  
  
Turning his mind back to the Transfiguration lesson he was currently suffering through, Harry tried to concentrate on McGonagall's words. For all his efforts he couldn't distinguish her voice from the ringing in his ears and allowed his head to rest in his hands. A poke on his shoulder caused him to look up.  
  
Quatre and Wufei, sitting on either sides of him were staring with quiet concern. Trowa, on the far side of Quatre continued to take notes, though his visible eye would glance at him every few moments. On the other side of the classroom, stubbornly ignoring him, Hermione and Ron studiously took notes.  
  
"^Are you alright?^" Quatre whispered, his face a little ashen as his Empathic senses fed off of the aura Harry was emitting. The blonds face was etched with Harry's pain, his hands trembling on the desk.  
  
Harry took a breath, trying to clear his head enough to sort through the simple phrase and make sense of it. "I-"  
  
But that was as far as he got before he collapsed in his seat and seemingly cracked his head on the desk, scarlet blood oozing from his head. Harry's body was still, and slowly began to grow cold.  
  
"HARRY!"  
  
Surprisingly, it was Wufei who shouted, interrupting McGonagall's current ranting. When Harry fell, so did Quatre, not being able to withstand the ill waves of pain any longer then Harry.  
  
The Chinese pilot jumped to his feet in a panic, something strange for him, and began shaking the pale wizard next to him. "Harry, HARRY! Wake up!"  
  
McGonagall appeared, her face ashen. "Take them to the hospital wing," she demanded, pointing at Harry and Quatre. "NOW!"  
  
Scooping Harry into his arms, Wufei did just that. He could hear Trowa's pounding yet silent footsteps behind him as they ran. But eventually his panic caused him to run even faster, becoming little more then a blurry shadow.  
  
Harry couldn't die, he just couldn't.  
  
  
  
===  
  
  
  
There. Right there he could feel that the link split in half. Using his mind, Voldemort gave the split link a cautious poke, wondering what it would do.  
  
With a scream of pain, Voldemort found out. The Dark Lord fell to his knees, clawing at his skin though his pain. It was more painful then anything he could ever imagine, worse even then being ripped from your own body or even various torture spells piled one on top of the other.  
  
Was this what Potter went though when ever they touched, or when he exploited their link too much? Was this the pain that raced through his body and left him panting and bleeding with self inflicted wounds? How was that boy still alive after years of torment like that? How was he still sane?  
  
Getting shakily to his feet, Voldemort frowned uncertainly. The link, he finally decided, it must somehow be the split in the magic. Heaving himself back into his thrown-like chair, Voldemort picked up the file of Harry Potter's life.  
  
The split power level, the split link. Power surges, emotional bursts. His up-bringing, his supposed home life. The boy was spoiled beyond all belief, or he should have been. Quidditch team at age eleven, school hero at twelve... Harry Potter was just one big mystery to him.  
  
Grunting in annoyance, Voldemort called in one of his more trustworthy Junior Death-Eaters. The girl was a nuisance but she did attend Hogwarts and managed to spy relatively well. He demanded she update him on Dumbledore's movements before snorting as though already knowing.  
  
"Crucio!"  
  
Screams of pain always sounded better coming from someone else.  
  
  
  
===  
  
  
  
Ron burst into the hospital wing, spotted the bed holding his best friend and sprinted over to it. The resident nurse was standing by him, her face unreadable.  
  
When Ron reached her, Madam Pomphrey bowed her head, stepping away from the body. "I'm sorry." She said softly.  
  
The youngest Weasley boy stood in shock. Harry Potter was dead. The Boy Who Lived, Gryffindor Golden Boy, Savior of the Wizarding World... his best friend, had died. And the last thing Ron had said to him was accusing him of lying and then ignoring him for the rest of Harry's short life.  
  
"No," he whispered, staring down at the pale figure on the bed. "It can't be, he can't be dead!" The last words came out as a yell, a sort of choked out cry of disbelief, shock and pain.  
  
"Mr. Weasley if you cannot control yourself I'm going to have to ask you to leave!" Madam Pomphrey scolded, her voice was hard but the gentle gleam of sorrow in her eyes told a different story. It was the first time she had lost a patient in her whole career. For her students, being sick, getting hurt and getting into fights was normal. Dying just didn't happen. A tear dripped down her cheek.  
  
At least she hadn't lost any other patients today. Mr. Yuy was in a light coma, and Mr. Winner had already awoken. The other exchange students hadn't ventured far from the hospital bed, looking shocked and worried.  
  
A hand came down to rest on Ron's shoulder and the boy looked up into a green eye that looked too familiar to be real. Those were almost like Harry's eyes, except colder and much older. Trowa offered no words at first, his hand a steady presence on Ron's shoulder while the two of them looked at Harry's body.  
  
"He's not really dead," Trowa finally said softly. "His body may have stopped functioning, his heart stopped beating, but he's still alive." The tall boy sighed bowing his head. "If you can still remember his laughter, his thoughts and ideas. If Harry Potter's memory still rests in your heart then he can never die."  
  
Ron stood silently, hearing the softly spoken words with his ears but not his heart. Without a word he turned on his heel and rushed from the hospital wing.  
  
On the other side of the ward, Duo sat still, clenching Heero's hand tightly. His violet eyes were pleading silently with Wing Zero's pilot. Under Duo's watchful eyes Heero rested, having slipped from the coma a moment or so after nearly two days. Deathscythe's pilot had heard Madam Pomphrey's soft comment to Ron, and Trowa's heartfelt words. He knew he could get over Harry's death faster then normal people... but if Heero were to die as well, life would become pointless for him.  
  
"Mr. Maxwell," the nurse said, placing one hand on his arm. "You need to get some sleep." She handed him a small crystal veil. "Drink this."  
  
Duo sniffed it cautiously before shrugging and downing it in one gulp. He could feel the liquid going down his throat and into his stomach. It transferred into his blood immediately and sent calming waves of sleep though his body. With relief, Duo let himself succumb to the darkness and rested his body on the bed his Hee-chan was on.  
  
  
  
===  
  
  
  
Duo regained consciousness immediately, though he didn't outwardly show it. With ease he kept his breathing slow and deep, his heartbeat regular and his eyes closed. He had been moved out of the hospital wing and he was strapped down to a bed. A new potion was pumping though his blood, its effects he wasn't sure of.  
  
The next thing he noticed were the voices. He could hear Wufei speaking passively about something, and a few of his professors commenting quietly. He came up with the solution of where he was about to be questioned. Holding back a sigh, the American opened his eyes to see Quatre leaning over him.  
  
"^I thought you were awake,^" the blond smiled. "^They found the scar on Heero's head and got suspicious with our story. They've put a Truth Serum in you, because you were the only one unconscious. Sorry.^"  
  
Duo's eyes asked a silent question.  
  
"^He's fine, just a few physical differences. We removed Harry's body from the hospital wing while you were out, he's hidden in our dormitories secret tower.^" Quatre added, interpreting the look like few others could. "^And Heero said to tell you that he and his double are one again.^"  
  
Duo's eyes widened. "Really?"  
  
The room was immediately silenced at his word and Albus Dumbledore suddenly loomed over the restrained boy, his expression very serious indeed.  
  
"Can you hear me?" He asked, his voice low and cold.  
  
"I'm awake aren't I?" Duo countered, resisting the potions effects with truthful but misleading answered like he had been trained.  
  
Dumbledore blinked.  
  
"Please state your name."  
  
"Duo Maxwell."  
  
"Is that your real name? The name given to you at your birth?"  
  
"It's real enough," Duo said defensively. "I made it myself."  
  
"Explain."  
  
"I grew up on the streets and I didn't have a name." Duo said, this time not resisting the potion. "Eventually I began to call myself Duo. After a while I was brought to live in a church called the Maxwell Church, my name reminds me of my past."  
  
Dumbledore accepted that answer. "Where are you from?"  
  
Duo sighed, these questions were so bland! "I'm American in origin," he said haughtingly. "But I travel a lot." There was no way he was going to mention the Space Colonies, that would put forth a lot of questions he didn't have answers for.  
  
"What school did you go to before coming here?"  
  
"Lots of schools," Duo grinned, knowing he was going to enjoy this. "I met Heero at St. Gabriells Institute, I attended there about two weeks. Then we both switched to a different school in another district. The five of us have switched school so many times that we ended up finding private Mentors and training that way." He grinned, wondering if the old man had managed to keep up with Duo-logic. "But really, life is a school, because everyone you meet is either a classmate or a teacher and you learn something new everyday."  
  
There was a growl of annoyance. "How did you end up here in Britain?"  
  
"It was a surprise trip," Duo said flippantly, blowing at a strand of hair that had fallen into his eyes. "We hadn't expected to come at all."  
  
"Can you explain the scar on Mr. Yuy's forehead?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes growing colder at the lack of straight answers he was receiving.  
  
"Hee-chan has a lot of scars," Duo snipped, "I don't know one from the next. Why should one be more important to you then another?"  
  
"Do you work for Voldemort?"  
  
"That bastard?" Duo hissed, his eyes suddenly spitting fire. "I wouldn't belittle myself enough to kill without reason."  
  
And realizing he had said too much, Duo feigned exhaustion and slumped back on to the table. He let his body go limp and his heartbeat slow while he listened attentively to the sudden flurry of activity around him.  
  
"Let him up," Wufei demanded. "You had no right to question him like that."  
  
"That boy is the closest link we have to Mr. Yuy. We would talk to Yuy himself, but he is still in a coma..."  
  
Hee-chan you big faker, Duo thought with an inward smile.  
  
"...and because we can find no records of your previous schooling, and you yourselves won't give us any information," Dumbledore continued angrily, "I didn't have any choice but to question one of you. It's a strange coincidence that you just appear out of nowhere with Hogwarts style teaching. It's a strange fact that Mr. Potter and Mr. Yuy share many physical and magical traits. The lightning scar on Harry's forehead should have been the only one in existence. But both boys collapse at the same moment with bleeding scars and you try to tell me that they're not somehow linked." He looked down at Wufei.  
  
Wufei bristled at that look, his fists clenching at his sides. The Chinese youth could feel the supporting weight of his katana and for a moment he thought about taking it out, just for kicks. Then his mind cleared. "You are just as bad as everyone else," he finally decided. "You preach about giving justice and a fair chance to everyone, but when it comes down to it, the words are empty."  
  
And he was off on one of his more meaningful Justice Rants. For once, Duo, Quatre and Trowa were relieved to hear it, and reveled in the fact that it wasn't directed at them. The words flowing from Wufei's mouth became angrier, the boy spitting words from his native tongue into his speech in his anger. He finally began ranting in one of the many dialects of Chinese. Duo had to choke back his laughter as Wufei proceeded to announce that he thought Dumbledore was "a creepy, manipulative old man who plays game with peoples futures like a demented monkey playing god." And then went on to insult him again, "as powerful as an ant being squashed by twenty thousand shoes and then hearing the song, "La Cucuratcha"."  
  
Trowa and Quatre, not able to understand Wufei's words any more then the various teachers in the room sat back to watch, knowing Duo would fill them in later.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
===========================================  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Review and I'll update.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
. 


	9. Chapter 9

AN Hey all, my goal this weak was to finish this chapter. Even though my fingers forgot how to type at the end of the week, I'd say I accomplished my goal. *throws confetti* woo. (Note the uncaringness I share right now). However, the only reason I finished it is because my car died and I was stuck at the YMCA for a couple hours. Again, woo. So, only six chapters left, and I'm getting started on the new one tomorrow.  
  
See you all then, and thank you so much for reading and/or reviewing this. It means a lot, even if I don't have the energy to thank you all one by one. If I did, I would, I swear! Thanks again!  
  
OH! And from last chapter, "La Cucuratcha" is actually something I probably spelt wrong. It's the Mexian cockroach jumping song. I just randomly popped into my head and I thought, hey! I'll use that!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
===========================================  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 9  
  
  
  
"Man Wufei!" Duo laughed, dancing down the corridor. "I never thought I'd say this but I'm suddenly *glad* you're a Justice Ranting freak."  
  
"And I never thought I'd be thankful to hear Duo-logic," Wufei countered. "That mess of words was enough to make *my* head spin."  
  
"Why, thank you."  
  
Duo continued down the hallway, humming the Mexican cockroach stomping song under his breath and stamping at the appropriate beats.  
  
"Wufei, you need to learn how to control your temper!" Quatre chided, catching up with his friend and giving him a light punch on the arm. "What if he understood what you were saying?"  
  
"I would have picked a different language," Wufei stated proudly. "He deserved to have that said to him, it's his own fault he didn't understand what I was saying."  
  
They arrived at their dormitories, said the recently changed password: "Green Spandex" (chosen by Duo) and stepped inside. Heero was standing next to a window, his back to his friends, looking out at the Hogwarts grounds. However, the boy that the four Gundam Pilots may physically be the same, magically he had a much stronger magical aura then before. The power flowing though his blood seemed to have doubled since the last time Duo had seen him. But, right now that didn't matter.  
  
"HEE-CHAN!"  
  
Heero turned around, vivid green eyes clearly unhappy.  
  
"Er... Harry-kun?"  
  
"Both, actually." Heero said in Harry's voice. "My body wasn't strong enough for Heero to return to it, so I entered his body for the time being." The boy standing across from them sighed heavily and moved to sit down in the couch in front of the fire. "Heero's kind of my conscious right now, a little voice in the back of my head. When we switch his features will return."  
  
Duo gave a tremendous sniffle and rushed to envelope the boy in a tight, rib-cracking hug. "We'll find a way to get you two separated again," he whispered. "I promise!"  
  
Then he stepped back a micro-step and proceeded to poke and prod at all of Heero's new features. His hair had turned from chocolate brown to midnight black and his eyes were obviously Harry's. He seemed micrometer shorter then before and a tiny smattering of barely visible freckles danced over his newly turned up button nose. Duo grinned, freckles were fun! His skin was still tanned, eyes still slanted from his Asian heritage. And the scar on his forehead had once again been covered up with Muggle make-up.  
  
"But first," Harry/Heero said softly, motioning for them all to sit down. "We have a few more things to explain to you about us, and about Voldemort..."  
  
  
  
===  
  
  
  
November first, the front page article of every Magical newspaper, magazine and other literary source in the world was the same. "Harry Potter, dead. Reason's unknown." Quatre managed to get a copy of the Daily Prophet and the group sat around their common room reading it carefully.  
  
-On Tuesday October thirtieth, Harry Potter was pronounced dead. During class earlier that day numerous bystanders were astounded when The Boy Who Lived collapsed due to what seemed to be a headache and stress. Many of Potter's classmates informed the press that he had been suffering from these headaches since the beginning of the school year.  
  
His best friend and roommate, Ronald Weasley also informed us that Potter had been suffering from nightmares for years. These nightly terrors were apparently sent to him by none other then You-Know-Who though a link that seemed to have been forged sixteen years ago. Dreams that left Harry screaming in his sleep and clawing at his skin. Many times Mr. Weasley would help his friend clean his wounds and heal them after a night of watching him suffer.  
  
Many times before this, Potter had apparently collapsed around the Hogwarts campus, suffering from 'visions'.  
  
"He (Potter) was always so brave," friend and classmate Hermione Granger sobbed when asked. "He took his suffering in stride and didn't complain when so many others would have. He always put on a cheerful face and told us not to worry, even when people began spreading rumors about him." At this point Miss Granger seemed to anger and began shouting at Daily Prophet reporter, Atsuko Shiori in her grief based fury.  
  
Other students from different houses commented on Potter's seemingly perfectly balanced life.  
  
"He was a goody-goody," yearmate Pansy Parkinson snorted when questioned. "Always going around and trying to help everybody with their problems instead of trying to fix his own." Before the Prophet could question her further another yearmate in his anger, knocked her unconscious and stormed away.  
  
By the time the Daily Prophet was allowed in to confirm that Mr. Potter was indeed dead, his body had disappeared. It is rumored that You-Know-Who has stolen the body for unknown reasons...-  
  
The article went on to display a few of Harry's most proud moments, including the Sorceress stone incident, the Goblet of Fire story and the Hogwarts attack during sixth year. Also included were Quidditch moments and a brief summary of Harry's relationship with his "boyfriend" Draco Malfoy.  
  
At that point Duo snorted and threw the paper into the fire. He looked over at the pensive, blue eyed Heero and sighed.  
  
"Hee-chan?" He asked, almost timidly before realizing he had nothing to ask.  
  
Heero looked up, focusing his eyes on Duo and attempting to smile. With downcast violet eyes, Duo scooted closer to the boy and rested his head in the crook of Heero's neck. Pressing into a close hug, the American boy sighed.  
  
"Do you know any spell that will take us back home?"  
  
Heero murmured a negative reply. Standing by the fire, Trowa spoke up.  
  
"I fear that we will have a few problems to solve before we can leave here, Duo."  
  
The four boys looked at him, knowing exactly what he meant and hating that he was right.  
  
"We will no doubt be put under surveillance in the very near future." Trowa continued, staring at the dancing flames. "You all know the only reason we weren't mentioned in that article is because they didn't want to anger the Japanese Ministry of Magic into a new war. This ministry is having enough problems with just Voldemort on the loose."  
  
"Wimps," Duo muttered.  
  
"In any case," Trowa continued, ignoring Duo. "We will have many problems and not only here at school. Now that Harry is dead and the world knows about it, it will be the perfect time for Voldemort to attack. His ideal way to attack would naturally be just to invade the castle during a moment that the guard is down, such as a meal or passing period. But I fear he is more intelligent then that. He will send a small attack first to make sure that Harry is indeed dead and gone."  
  
"That's what he's planning," Heero confirmed. "I had a vision of one of his latest Death Eater meetings. He plans to send four of the weaker to see how long they last and judge the defences around Hogwarts." He sighed, "damn these pointless wars, will humanity ever learn?"  
  
Wufei looked up from his place sitting against the wall. In his lap, Hiei nuzzled gently against his fingers purring softly. "We need to get stronger," he said determinedly. "If we could spend a little extra time training, or trying to strengthen our magic we might have a fair chance."  
  
Quatre frowned thoughtfully. "If we do this in shifts," he began, "two of us could study in the library and the others could practice sparing here or in the tower." He pointed at the secret opening behind the fireplace. "It is the ideal place really."  
  
The others were unsure.  
  
"They'll place monitoring spells in here," Duo reminded them. "Or they'll send a student to live with us... Heck, Hiei over there could be their spy." The idea was a little farfetched but there was a possibility.  
  
"Hiei is no spy," Wufei muttered. "He's always with me, they don't have a chance to hex him."  
  
Little Hiei purred out his agreement, arching his back and Wufei continued to pet his back and behind his ears.  
  
"I hate war." Quatre muttered, sinking into the cushions of his chair. "It seems like that's all we do, fight in wars."  
  
The group of boys was silent after that.  
  
  
  
===  
  
  
  
In the early hours of a cold, damp Saturday morning, a dark shape was prowling near the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Up in one of the towers facing the lake, a dark figure stood in the blackened window, not even an outline visible. The figures eyes cut directly towards the dark shape, watching its progress across the dark lawn.  
  
Suddenly, another shape appeared on the lawn, sneaking away from the school and towards the oncoming black thing. However, this thing seemed to shine in the moonlight. The light from the nearly full moon revealing it to be a silverish fox. It bounded straight to the other animal in a playful manner, encouraging the other to bound and play with it. After a while, the black dog lay down and curled with the fox.  
  
With a sigh, Duo left the window and headed to bed.  
  
Down on the lawn, Harry curled up his fox form next to that of his godfathers dog formed body. Sirius stank of sweat and dirt and fear, and in Harry's presence, relief.  
  
With a gentle nudge of his nose and a soft but commanding bark, Sirius managed to convince both himself and Harry to get back onto their paws. Then with a tilt of his head, he gestured that they should move into the forest so they could talk. They left the lawn for the yawning darkness beyond the calm lake. Once inside the trees and out of sight they took their human forms and embraced tightly, eyes tightly shut to chase away their emotional tears.  
  
"*Harry!*" Sirius gasped, seemingly trying to break the poor boys ribs, "I was so scared, the paper said you had died..."  
  
Harry hugged the man back just as fiercely, tears threatening in the corners of his green eyes. "I'm sorry I worried you," he whispered. "But the paper is right, my body died a few days ago."  
  
There was a brief silence with that statement before: "Where's Heero?"  
  
"I'm here."  
  
The deeper voice of The Perfect Soldier spoke instead of the soothing tone of The Boy Who Lived. Heero took control of their body, pushing a complaining Harry to the side. Taking a much firmer grip on their Godfather he let relief pour through his soul as well as Harry's. No other change was noticeable until Sirius broke away form the hug to look.  
  
"Both of you are in there?" The ex-convict asked wonderingly, staring at the Heero he had met during the summer. Met and vowed to protect as he had with Harry.  
  
There was a brief nod and a sparkle of blue eyes. "It's confusing as hell, but we're a whole person again. Duo's enjoying it, so it's not a complete loss."  
  
Silence echoed.  
  
"Just as long as you're safe," Sirius decided rushing in for another hug. "You're *my* Harry at heart, no matter what body you wear."  
  
Apparently the sappy reunion became too much for the three, who were unused to such emotional displays and they sat down on the forest floor to discuss what they should do.  
  
"Voldemort is bound to move," Heero told the man. Abruptly, his eyes changed to green and the few barely noticeable changes took place that signified Harry had once again taken control. "We just don't know when, and it's not like the headmaster trusts Heero right now... you'll have to tell him for us Sirius." Blue resurfaced in Heero's eyes.  
  
"I was getting to that!" Came the mildly whining complaint. "Anyway, all we know is that only a few minions will arrive sometime soon. You can report that for us right?"  
  
Sirius nodded, an amused expression dancing across his face. "Fighting, boys?"  
  
Harry took over so he could stick out his tongue in a childish display of playfulness.  
  
"Stupid dog," Heero muttered after Harry receded.  
  
"I'll make an appearance in a few days," Sirius told them. "I have to stop by Moony's to tell him I'm still alive."  
  
Heero rolled his eyes and changed into his wolf form.  
  
"...Weren't you a fox before?" The man called Padfoot asked, confused.  
  
Blue eyes glinted in the light and Sirius gave a sound of understanding. When Heero was in control, they were a wolf, but when Harry was in control they were a fox. Then with one last hug Sirius walked into the forest and out of Hogwarts bounds to apparate away. Heero on the other hand raised his nose into the air and sniffed carefully for danger. Smelling none, he took off towards the castle and his comfy, Duo-warmed bed.  
  
With a wolfish grin he snuck all the way towards the secret door closest to their dorms. Once there he switched to human and began making his way to both bed and his koibito.  
  
"Is he alright?" Duo slurred out in his half-asleep state, curling his body against that of his two-in-one boyfriend.  
  
"Hn."  
  
  
  
===  
  
  
  
Madam Pomphrey paced. Back and forth, back and forth, from bed two to bed seven, back and forth. She had been doing this for the past hour or so, not noticing anything else around her. Such as the over-flowing bathroom just a few beds away. Or the fact that she was running low in many of her sedative potions.  
  
"Poppy?"  
  
Back and forth, back and forth...  
  
"Poppy, about Mr. Yuy..."  
  
Step, step, step, turn, pause, glance at bed four where Harry Potter had died, sigh, step, step, step...  
  
"POPPY! THE MUSHROOMS ARE ATTACKING!"  
  
"Huh?" Madam Pomphrey jolted out of her self inflicted shame and turned bewildered eyes to stare at the headmaster. Said man was currently twitching his mustache as though trying to hold back his laughter. "Are you alright headmaster?"  
  
"Yes Poppy, I just wanted to know a little more about the brief time that Mr. Yuy spent here. Was there anything else you needed to talk to us about?"  
  
Poppy frowned, biting her lip and turning her eyes downward. Mr. Yuy, the Asian boy who looked so much like Mr. Potter. Potter, who had died under her watch...  
  
Step, step, step, turn...  
  
The headmaster sighed and sat down on bed three. "Poppy this information could be very important."  
  
The medi-witch stopped pacing again and turned to face the elderly wizard. "Well, at first his power level was very normal," he recalled, "but after a few days it began to increase at a very unusual pace. He was still in his coma so I didn't think too much of it at the time." She paused, thinking. "After the second day when I was checking his vitals, I noticed that his blood pressure was unusually low, even for one who is well fit and properly nourished. His blood sample was very odd as well as though he had been experimented on before. He had an amazing amount of scars all over his body, they looked like battle scars. Even bullet wounds!" Poppy seemed to have completely forgotten about her previous woes.  
  
"Also, I noticed that the other boy, Mr. Maxwell had a lot of scars as well. He sleeps in only a pair of sweat-pants," here she flushed slightly, "and his whole upper torso and arms were covered in very old scars, bullet wounds and the such." Her voice trailed off. "Mr. Chang carried a steel sword under his white coat," she remembered faintly, "I didn't notice anything else."  
  
Dumbledore was silent. "Battle scars?" He repeated, "I would like to see these scars..."  
  
  
  
===  
  
  
  
"MAXWELL! What are the two greatest uses for a frozen Ashwinder egg?"  
  
Duo sighed and looked up at the potions master trying to intimidate him. If anything, Deathscythes pilot was more annoyed with the constant questions then he was intimidated by the under-evolved ape in front of him.  
  
"Ashwinder eggs are of great value for use in Love Potions and can be eaten whole as a cure for Ague, Snape-baka." He recited the line from Fantastic Beasts & Where To Find Them easily, once again thanking his lucky stars he was blessed with a photographic memory.  
  
Snape scowled at the long haired American, hating that the boy had answered his every question perfectly. The lesson continued where he had left off a moment before.  
  
Duo let out an almost silent sigh, frowning down at the only table he had been able to find a seat at. All the others had been mysteriously full when he and Heero had entered the room twenty minutes prior. The whole class, Slytherins and Hufflepuffs alike had scowled at the two boys. As a result, the two war hero's were forced to sit at the back of the classroom and were constantly being attacked by both Snape and students alike.  
  
Up in Transfiguration it was the same story for Quatre, Trowa and Wufei. Professor McGonagall had quite firmly forbid them to write their notes in their usual way. They were then told they had to recopy their notes from Japanese by the next class and that they could not speak in their 'first' language. The boys took it all in stride, though, knowing that arguing would only make their situation worse and get them kicked out.  
  
At breakfast earlier that morning no seats had been available to them so they simply left the dining hall and made their way to the kitchen. The house elves spoiled them with a meal that was twenty times better then the one being served upstairs.  
  
In the halls, they were constantly snubbed and mocked. Wufei was on the verge of pulling out his katana and slashing them all to pieces but restrained himself at the very of his honor.  
  
And this had been going on for nearly a week.  
  
Dinner time was a sight to behold. The five boys had seated themselves on the floor, sitting in a circle and eating. They were not only on the floor, but sitting around a low table Duo had conjured between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, the two middle house tables. Trowa had erected a sort of barrier to keep mysteriously flying food off of their uniforms.  
  
"So," Duo said calmly in German, reaching across their table for a small dish of soy sauce. "How was class today?"  
  
"It was alright," Quatre smiled, using his personal favorite language, that of South Africa. He carefully took a small bite of his rice ball, making sure not to drop anything in his lap.  
  
"If you don't mind your death being predicted twenty times in one hour," Wufei added in his own native tongue. "By some crazy Divinations teacher." He grabbed the soy sauce back from Duo and emptied the dish over his sushi. On his shoulder, Hiei mewed and eyed the food on the table with a predatory look. The cat pounced, only to be caught by Heero and returned to Wufei's shoulder.  
  
Trowa smiled and calmly put in his own two cents. "Care Of Magical Creatures was interesting," he said softly in Spanish, "the Augurey's song is so beautiful. Most of the Gryffindors were crying though." He took a bite of chicken and washed it down with a little pumpkin juice.  
  
Duo recovered from his Wufei-glaring and snickered at his words. "Did you know they only sing when its about to rain?" He asked, this time in the hard to learn dialect of Hawaii. "But wizards used to think that it meant death." He laughed again, "morons."  
  
Heero cracked a smile. "Was Hagrid nice to you?" He asked softly in Japanese, "he must love you for your ability with animals."  
  
Trowa nodded quickly and answered appropriately in yet another different language. Those translator charms did come in handy for pissing off a school.  
  
By now every eye in the school was staring in both anger, resentment and annoyance at the five boys on their floor. Anger for being the closest to Harry when he died, resentment that they didn't understand the conversation, and annoyance that they were even there. However there was absolutely nothing that they could do without the consent of a teacher. Lucky for them that teacher was fast in approaching. Professor Snape seemed very angry that his path to the teachers table was being blocked.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" He snarled, planting his hands on his hips and glaring down his nose at the five on the floor.  
  
Any other student would have shrieked and ran from that look, but the exchange students merely blinked owlishly at him.  
  
"We're eating our meal and discussing todays lessons, Snape-baka," Duo answered innocently, gesturing at their meal and table.  
  
"Why are you on the floor?" Snape growled, "and in the way of people who might want to pass."  
  
At that moment a casually throw but poorly aimed chicken leg came in contact with Trowa's barrier and bounced to hit Snape in the face. The man didn't look amused and quickly shouted out an order for detention.  
  
"We're on the floor because there is no room for us at a house table, Snape-baka," Quatre answered, blinking sad blue eyes up at the fuming man.  
  
At his words every student seemed to shuffle to close any gaps that might hint at extra room at the tables. Snape scowled at the Gryffindors first, then at every other table, including the Slytherins. "Perhaps you should come to the meal sooner if you want a place at a table." He grit out, clenching his fists.  
  
"Of course, Snape-baka," Heero said in a monotonous voice. "We'll just run here from the north tower next time."  
  
"See that you do." The Potions Master snapped.  
  
  
  
===  
  
  
  
The water of the lake rippled gently as Harry placed his two feet in its shallow shore. He was wearing his blue shorts and green tank-top and staring at the moon, reflected on the calm surface of the water. The light of the moon bounced off of the weapons hung on his barely clad form, off the wands strapped to each arm and concealed with a simple charm.  
  
"Perhaps we should tell them our secret," he said softly to Heero. "Maybe if they knew, they would understand and leave the others alone. They're all so angry at them..."  
  
=They'll think us insane,= Heero shot him down, as only he could. =A crazy Japanese exchange student who thinks he's Harry Potter.=  
  
"You could be right," Harry admitted, "but there are so many things about the magical world that even Dumbledore can't predict. Even Voldemort doesn't know everything, though at least he's been trying."  
  
=Testing the link again have you,= Heero teased. =Seeing how far into his mind you can see without him noticing?=  
  
"Maybe," Harry grinned, wadding a little deeper into the lake's freezing waters. "Who are you to tell me not to?"  
  
Abruptly they switched control, a tingle racing through their shared body as Heero stepped forward and bent to trail one hand though the knee deep water.  
  
"I'm you," He answered calmly, staring into the reflection. The image of himself that was Harry. The boy in the water smiled at the stoic pilot.  
  
=That's right,= the image said. =We're the same person, with the same desires and dreams. With the same future and the same past.=  
  
Heero chuckled, standing upright again. A little ways away a branch cracked and a muffled grunt was heard. The boy in the water stiffened slightly but otherwise didn't let the new presence know it had been detected. Three sets of footsteps began softly crunching though the forest and Heero inwardly sighed at their lack of stealth.  
  
Duo would have a heart attack if that were anybody he knew. Nobody disgraced Shinigami with poor stealth.  
  
Finally, three black clad figures stepped out of the cover of the trees. They were obviously lower class Death Eaters because none of them were pointing their wands at him and they were bickering amongst themselves.  
  
A gunshot later they were all on guard, looking at Heero through their white masks. Three wands finally pointed at him.  
  
"Look at what we have here," the female Death Eater Heero had already identified as Pansy Parkinson sneered, taking another step closer. "A poor little student out after hours." She chuckled in what she thought was an evil way and nodded at the other two.  
  
The others, Terry Boot and Blaize Zabini took the que and began advancing. Obviously the three Pure-blooded wizards had no idea what a single bullet could do to them. And what might be the result when Heero was the one who shot that bullet.  
  
  
  
===  
  
  
  
Quatre sat up straight in his and Trowa's bed. Perspiration dripped down his over heated face and he gasped painfully. His space heart was throbbing with the memory of his dream.  
  
"*Heero!*" He gasped, "he's in trouble!"  
  
Trowa cracked open one green eye, allowed the blonds words to travel to his brain and bolted from bed. He arrived at Duo and Heero's room, just across the hall from his own and burst in. Duo was there, curled around a pillow with his hair splayed out around him, but Heero was nowhere to be seen. Quatre arrived just behind Trowa, one hand over his heart, the other clutching the doorframe.  
  
"Duo!" The Arabian gasped, "Heero's in trouble?"  
  
Duo snapped awake much faster then Trowa had and leapt from his bed, throwing the pillow aside. "The Death Eaters?" He asked hurriedly, throwing on his cloths.  
  
Quatre nodded, moving slightly as Trowa hurried towards Wufei's room. There was a muffled thump as the Heavyarms pilot tripped over Hiei's small sleeping basket. Wufei awoke rather quickly after that and met them down in their common room.  
  
Duo was frantic.  
  
  
  
===  
  
  
  
"I have a question," Heero said, stepping out of the lake and walking calmly towards the three Death Eaters. He passed their shocked forms and continued into the forest. "Why do you serve that snake Voldemort?"  
  
The three robed figures hissed and spun around in anger. They wasted no time firing off simple hexes. Heero dodged them easily and continued walking.  
  
"Don't you speak his name!" Pansy shrieked. "You have no right! Our lord has promised us power and protection!" She drew herself up to stand tall, proud of that fact.  
  
"I see," Hero said softly. "So a man who can't kill a baby is going to protect you? You have the whole of Britain after you blood, and he's going to keep you safe?" With a snort, Heero entered the Forbidden Forest, dodging a few more hexes. The three arrogant Death Eaters followed him, their footsteps telling him exactly how far behind him they were, and how seriously they took him.  
  
"You arrogant fool!" Blaize seethed. "You know nothing!"  
  
"Enough talk!" Terry barked. "We'll kill him here and continue on our mission."  
  
Heero stopped underneath a large tree and turned around. "The Perfect Soldier hears your words," he said lowly, so low that the three didn't hear him, "and I will not die. The Boy-Who-Lived will not die." He smirked again and let out a low chuckle. Eyes glinted green for a second with a flash of panic, before returning to blue.  
  
He pulled out a gun. The metal glinted in the faded moonlight. With two well placed bullets both Blaize and Terry hit the ground - dead. Neither boy knew what a gun was, though the knowledge probably wouldn't have helped them any. Even Duo knew better then to stand before Heero's gun. The stoic pilot was an excellent marksman, and he aimed to kill.  
  
Pansy shrieked in outrage and cast her first spell, flinging Heero's weapon away from his hand. The Death Eater chuckled from behind her mask, following the boy a little deeper into the forest, after the weapon.  
  
"Your stupid Muggle contraption has no use to you now," she said, casting a barrier spell around herself.  
  
Heero grunted in amusement, already having located the barriers weakness. Every spell had a weakness, and barriers were no exception. There had to be a place where it came together, a sort of crease. Pansy chose to place that at her feet, the last place usually looked. Pulling out a knife he hurled it towards Pansy's feet. The weapon broke through the weakest spot of the spell and sank into the girls flesh with a slick sound. He must have missed the bones by pure luck.  
  
"I'm a soldier, a perfect marksman and not somebody to be messed with." Heero said calmly. "I've fought in more wars then I care to admit and you think you can defeat me that easily?"  
  
"Why aren't you afraid of us?" Pansy hissed, trying with all her might to keep the barrier up. "The whole world is afraid of our lord and his followers."  
  
"I grew up to be an assassin," Heero said calmly, walking slowly to retrieve his gun from the forest floor. "And I was modified to be perfect. I have no need for fear."  
  
"Everybody's afraid of something!" Pansy argued, hating that Heero was barely paying any attention to her.  
  
"Your right," Heero said softly, picking up the gun and turning around. He checked it over and began walking back to Pansy, who was now turning white from the pain in her foot. "I do have my fears, though I don't need them. I'm afraid that Duo will leave me, and that the wars will start again. I'm afraid that I'll be needed to save the damn day." His eyes shifted the green.  
  
Pansy gasped in shock.  
  
"And I'm afraid that someone will find out our secret," Harry said. "And that my whole world will be taken from me. I'm afraid that the people I love will die."  
  
"Y-your secret?"  
  
"I'm Harry Potter." Blue eyes returned. "And Heero Yuy."  
  
Pansy snarled in anger and bent to pull the knife from her foot. In a new, anger filled surge of energy she lunged forwards and drove the knife into Heero's left shoulder. Twisting it painfully to cause maximum damage. "Potter is dead! I saw him myself."  
  
Blue eyes returned to green and the boy broke away. "Pansy," Harry whispered. "Believe it or not, but Heero's body was built to tolerate pain. This whole body has been modified to be stronger, better then everyone else's. He's survived the odds all his life - you can't beat him."  
  
Blue bled back into the green. "I eliminate all obstacles."  
  
With one punch, Heero absolutely shattered the barrier spell. With another, he knocked Pansy into a tree, and with a third he broke about ten ribs, thus, eliminating the obstacle.  
  
"I'm not what you think I am." Heero told the dying girl, pulling the knife from his shoulder. "I am the perfect soldier, a Gundam pilot and an assassin."  
  
Then, to make sure Pansy stayed dead, Heero checked his gun and shot its final bullet into the dead girls still heart.  
  
Tears began spilling as he looked at the dead girl. "I don't want to kill anymore," he whispered. I shouldn't have to." He collapsed onto his knees, his eyes locked on the blood staining the black clothing. "I'm so sorry..."  
  
And then he passed out.  
  
  
  
===  
  
  
  
Duo rushed down the empty hallways of Hogwarts. He didn't care if his three friends were chasing after him. He didn't care if the paintings shouted at him for breaking the rules. Heero was in trouble, that's all that mattered. The gunshot echoed in his ears, he had heard it from the tower.  
  
"Duo!" Wufei growled, suddenly appearing in front of the frantic pilot. "Calm down, he'll be alright!"  
  
Deathscythes pilot attempted to dodge, but Wufei anticipated the move and managed to pin him to the ground.  
  
"Dammit Wufei!" The boy shouted, "let me up!" He struggled, vainly for the Chinese boy was clearly stronger. "He's in trouble!"  
  
Quatre caught up to them, panting slightly. "Duo," he said as calmly as he could. "Heero is a Perfect Soldier, and Harry is a Perfect Wizard. Nothing can beat that combination!"  
  
The words did nothing to sooth the American. "He needs me! I want to be there!"  
  
"Let him up," Trowa commanded. "He will know best."  
  
Reluctantly, Wufei let Duo up and the three pilots watched as their friend continued running. They were about to follow when two people coughed behind them.  
  
Turning around revealed Professor's Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall. Argus Filch suddenly appeared as well.  
  
"K'so!"  
  
"I think an explanation is in order," Dumbledore said softly, tapping one slippered foot on the ground. The other clenched his hand tightly. In his anger, sparks were flying from the tip. "But I'm sure that we can wait until Mr. Maxwell returns."  
  
  
  
===  
  
  
  
Duo raced across the Hogwarts grounds. His heart pounded in fear, and his hair flapped loosely behind him as though trying to hold him back. The gunshot he had heard might have been a warning shot, but it had been ten minutes ago. Something might have happened between then and now.  
  
Stopping a moment, Duo frowned. Never before had he had trouble finding his koibito but for some reason no sign could be found.  
  
Two consecutive bangs, clearly gunshots, came from the forest. Duo's heart nearly stopped with both fear and relief. With renewed hope, he began racing towards and through the trees. Branches scratched at his skin, some drawing blood. His hair, usually tightly bound snagged on twigs, some of them pulling painfully and breaking off to remain tangled.  
  
Minutes later he arrived next to a dead, black-clad, masked body. "A... Death Eater?" He wondered softly. A few yards away lay another body, dead as well. Duo removed the masks and took in the sight of Blaize Zabini and Terry Boot, taking a moment to close their eyes. "So Harry was right... but these are just kids! Why would he send such inexperienced fighters?"  
  
A cry of pain echoed in the nearby trees, and the sound of flesh meeting flesh. Harsh words met Duo's ears, frightening words.  
  
"I'm not what you think I am. I am the Perfect Soldier, a Gundam pilot and an assassin."  
  
Softer words that Duo didn't hear because he was racing towards that voice, stealth forgotten. He found Heero in time to see Wing Zero's pilot fall to his knees in front of yet another Death Eaters body.  
  
"I'm so sorry..." and then he passed out.  
  
With a sob of relief, Duo rushed to the boy, gathered him close and let his tears fall. He didn't care that Heero's blood was spilling onto his clothes, or that his hair was trailing in the mud. Still in a half-dazed state, he pulled out his wand and whispered the most powerful healing charm he knew. He took another moment to gather Heero's weapons, hide them expertly, and lifted the surprisingly light body of his boyfriend. Carrying him back to the castle and back to bed.  
  
Upon reaching the front steps, his plans abruptly changed and his heart thudded again. For there stood, not only Wufei Quatre and Trowa, but also Snape, McGonagall and Dumbledore.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
===========================================  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AN Review and I'll update.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
. 


	10. Chapter 10

AN Hey all, sorry about the wait. I have no excuses for my lack of updates except that my muses have been slacking off and I left my notebook at home a couple of times. *sobs* My precious notebook! I can't write without it! Anyway, I had a lot of trouble writing this chapter, it just wouldn't do what I wanted it to do! *growls*  
  
Anyway, enjoy. Next time I think I'm going to write a little more about Hiei the cat, a muse-bolt hit me about him. Demon cat anyone?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
===============================  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 10  
  
  
  
"Well, shit." Duo decided, staring at the three teachers.  
  
"An explanation," Dumbledore said shortly. "In my office - now."  
  
Very few people had the power to make Duo feel embarrassed or ashamed of his actions. He had long ago taught himself to hide behind a jesters mask and not get close to anybody. And so far, very few people had been allowed to see the boy really behind the mask. His friends rarely had the chance to see the unsure, slightly paranoid boy he really was. His war-buddy Hilde with whom he spent months living with on the L2 colony didn't even know who he really was. And only people he placed his entire trust in had the chance. People like Quatre who he had told his past to without even a thought of hesitation while someone like Lady Une had to earn a few scraps and tidbits of information eluding to his life before his part in the wars.  
  
But to see Albus Dumbledore, blue eyes a mixture of being ashamed, worried and angry caused Duo's hidden heart to twist painfully. His unsure nature coming to the front.  
  
And to the amazement of his friends he simply bowed his head and murmured a very soft, "yes sir."  
  
With a curt nod, Dumbledore turned around and began walking back into the school. The group of five boys and two teachers followed. Nobody spoke the entire walk, and Duo continued to feel horrible about himself. A touch from Quatre jolted his mask into place and he offered a smile to his friend. The smile wasn't returned, for Quatre knew all about Duo's mask, all the pilots had one. Finally, they reached Dumbledore's office, just as Heero slipped from unconsciousness to sleep.  
  
'Naturally,' Duo thought affectionately with an inward smile. His mask slipped firmly into place and he tightened his grasp minutely, sitting down on the floor of the office. His three friends did the same, leaving the chairs for the teachers.  
  
"Tell us the truth," Albus said softly. "The *whole* truth about who you are and why you're here. And what you were doing in the forest tonight."  
  
The boys feigned indifference, but were unsure of the headmasters request. How much should they spill? Snape opened his mouth to ask how Dumbledore knew where Duo had run off to, but was silenced when Quatre began calmly plucking twigs and leaves out of Duo's hair.   
  
"Aren't you going to give them Vertesarium?" McGonagall snapped, glaring at the five.  
  
Wufei snorted. "Your pathetic truth serums would do nothing to us, onna. Don't you remember questioning Maxwell a few weeks ago?"  
  
The head of Gryffindor reddened in anger. But Dumbledore merely nodded his agreement. "Right now," he said softly, "is a matter of trust."  
  
"We don't trust you." Trowa told him flatly. "You have given us no reason to."  
  
"In any case," Dumbledore said in that same tone. "If you do not tell us we will be forced to expell you for the breaking of countless rules. Entering the forbidden forest, lying to professors, causing distrubances during classes and meals..." He trailed off but the words 'the death of Harry Potter' hung in the air unsaid.  
  
"If you expell us," Duo thought to himself, ancient wizdom flowing from his eyes. "If we're kicked from the wizarding world. There's nothing to stop us from showing the Muggles what they're missing. There's nothing to stop us from fighting against them or attacking the castle. They know were powerful enough, even the students do. That's why we're still here, that's why they're trying so hard to subdue us."  
  
The room fell silent as the two groups stared each other down. One side was angry, the other wary, seemingly unaffected by the expulsion threat. Snape in particular looked ready to argue Trowa's claim of trust. They had taken the boys into their school with no past records. They had taught them magic and tolerated their disobeying the rules. They had arranged for them to learn English faster without the help of spells. With a snarl, he finally noticed that none of the boys in front of him were *wearing* their translator charms.  
  
"So, you noticed." Duo said softly. "I was wondering how long it would take you." He reached up to finger the place his charm would go, though no hole showed the previous presence of an earring. "That's right, we're all fluent in Japanese, English, and quite a few other languages - some of us more then others." He smirked.  
  
In his lap, Heero shifted closer to Duo in an attempt to steal his body-heat. He was so much like a child when sleeping, so innocent that you wouldn't realize he was so cold hearted.  
  
"You lied." McGonagall scowled, "telling us you couldn't speak English."  
  
Quatre looked at her, his lap full of little twigs and leaves. "We did not lie," he denied, "we just never corrected you in your assumptions. We pushed you to believe things but never told you any lies."  
  
"I don't lie." Duo growled, his eyes began to spit violet fire again. "Shinigami does not lie."  
  
"What does Shinigami mean?" Dumbledore asked curiously. Obviously it was a nickname, but nicknames usually had a meaning behind them. Questioning these boys would be tricky. Getting the right answer might take hours of side tracking and prying.  
  
"It means 'God of Death.'" Duo told him with a huff. "A very appropriate name for me considering my past."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It doesn't concern you!" Duo snapped, "and don't bother asking again because I'm not going to tell you."  
  
Precisely at that moment, Heero woke up. His eyes blinked sleepily for a moment, one eye green the other blue. After about two blinks both eyes went to blue. "Mm?" He asked.  
  
"Q and A, Hee-chan." Duo said lowly, proud that he had managed to decipher the difference between Heero's grunts, sighs and monosyllabllistic questions and answers. Those few things made up the almost unknown language of Heero-speech. "They want "the truth" about tonight."  
  
Heero looked up and saw the three professors staring down at him. "The truth," he said softly. "I don't think you would believe me if I told you."  
  
"Try us." Snape growled, crossing his arms over his chest and delivering his best 'I-Hate-You-And-Plan-To-Seriously-Hurt-You (TM)' glare.  
  
"Alright." Heero sighed. "First off, none of us were born in Japan. Or America, Arabia, China or Greece. Where we were born doesn't matter because you wouldn't understand it anyway... and you wouldn't believe me. We all grew up with different lives until we were fifteen or so. That's when we met, by fate you could say. We spent a little over a year fighting together in a war that you will never have heard of. We all then went our separate ways until we once again met in a steady job we all enjoyed. During one of our field assignments we fell through a sort of portal that ended up taking us here. I have a connection with Harry you can't comprehend and that's our background in a nutshell."  
  
"That's a very vague nutshell." Snape commented snidely. "And you seem to think us unable to comprehend anything."  
  
"You are." Wufei muttered.  
  
Quatre shot him a sharp look. "^We're facing expulsion here, Wufei.^" The blond hissed. "^So don't push our luck.^" Wufei snorted and looked away.  
  
There was another silence before McGonagall spoke up. "You're soldiers?" She breathed, eyes wide in shock. "But... you're so *young!* You're *children!*"  
  
"We may be young," Quatre said softly. "But none of us are children."  
  
His tone may have been soft, but his words were firm and his expression hard. There was nothing about him, his features or his body language that said his didn't feel passionately about his words. Nothing to hint that he was lying, and for some reason the three teachers believed him.  
  
Dumbledore remained impassive, though his mind was whirling. Everything he knew about these boys screamed that they weren't Muggle-born. They must have been born into strong wizarding families. That was the only way the Headmaster could explain their quick learning, their high power levels, their ability to twist the truth so flawlessly. They must have been born in very remote areas and brought up there, first as wizards then as Muggles. But that couldn't be right either. Duo had told him he was American, but Heero was the boy wasn't born in America. Duo had said that he was an orphan, but then how explain his strength and his extensive traveling? Everything that made up Mr. Winner screamed of wealth and influence, but why had he never heard of a Winner family before? Mr. Chang must have studied in the most advanced of Martial Arts Dojo's, but then why carry a sword? Why did all these boys have Muggle weapons in addition to wands? What sort of war did they fight in, it must have been big considering the battle scars Poppy had mentioned, but why didn't he know about it? How did Harry know these boys? When did they meet? Dumbledore himself had been monitoring Harry's life and never did the boy travel or receive mail, never did anything out of the ordinary happen to him.  
  
Mr. Yuy was right, he didn't understand.  
  
"I heard tell," he finally said, directing his words to Quatre with a loss of anything else to say. "That you have twenty-nine sisters."  
  
Which had been a rumor among the students a month ago, before this whole mess had happened.  
  
"Actually," Quatre sighed, "I only have twenty-eight sisters. One of them died protecting me in an attack of our home over a year ago." The blonds eyes clouded over in pain. Trowa reached over to comfort him. "Our father also died in the attack, but our mother died just after I was born."  
  
Another silence while Dumbledore tried to make sense. Did the boy mean that he and that one sister shared parents, or that all of his siblings shared parents? Perhaps they were adopted?  
  
"So you are all orphans?" McGonagall asked, her voice much softer and gentler then before.  
  
None of them answered. But after looking into their eyes, one could tell that yes, they were all orphans. Their only family was each other and the few people they had found in their lives and at the Preventers.  
  
"What were you doing in the forest?" Snape barked at Heero and Duo. "Why were you there?"  
  
"I was fighting three incompetent Death Eaters," Heero told him stiffly. "I killed them, although it wasn't much of a fight."  
  
McGonagall swallowed hard. Death Eaters? At Hogwarts? And Mr. Yuy had *killed* them all? What kind of child was so calm about killing another person. Is Duo like this as well? Shinigami, god of death?  
  
"I see," Dumbledore said. "Well, I think you have answered enough questions for tonight, and that we will not receive any more answers. Your punishment will be decided later, I will tell you Sunday morning. Until then I want you to remain in your dormitories. I will have a house-elf bring you your meals." He stood up to walk them to the door.  
  
  
  
===  
  
  
  
As promised, a house elf appeared three times a day with a healthy yet tasty looking meal for each of the five boys. Unfortunately after the first couple hours of confinement, they quickly got bored. Time was spent sleeping, threatening to throw Hiei out a window, talking, threatening to throw each other out the window, eating and doing the dreaded thing called homework.  
  
Duo got so bored that he created miniature mobile suits, Gundams and others, and had them battle in "space" for a good potion of one afternoon. Unsurprisingly the Gundams came out of the battle victorious against OZ troops, but fell to pieces under Hiei's paws. Thus, threatening to throw both the cat and each other out windows are explained. The long haired pilot also pulled out his many, *many* bombs and such and began checking them over and reparing at will. Heero finally managed to get his lap-top working on magic rather then electricity and they spent time watching movies downloaded from the internet.  
  
Saturday evening they had a surprise visitor. Draco Malfoy showed up outside their door and spent all of two seconds waiting until he was let into the dorm. Duo was so desperate for outside contact that even if Draco had *wanted* to leave it was very unlikely that he would be able to. There was, however, a reason to the blonds visit.  
  
It seemed as though he knew all the rumors circulating about the exchange students and their plot to bring down Hogwarts. He had heard that the students believed they took part in Harry's sudden death. And Draco had apparently deduced that the only way to get the real story was to go to the source. What he got was a green eyed Heero Yuy, whom his friends refered to as 'Harry-kun' and a trip though the fireplace into a secret room that contained Harry Potter's body. He was, of course, sworn to secrecy about the whole truth under threat of Wufei's ranting, (which he too had come to fear) and torture by Duo.  
  
This led to his questioning their Muggle life style, having seen a movie being played on Heero lap top. And, Draco was most interested about the Gundam Suit models Duo had been attempting to reconstruct, all the while shooting death-glares at Hiei, who purred innocently.  
  
After hearing the story, the *real* story mind you, about how the pilots came about, he had a million questions and ended up spending the night in their dorm.  
  
Finally, on Sunday morning a scroll of parchment appeared with their breakfast at five AM. Harry, having just stumbled into the room a few minutes before quickly snatched it and went to rouse his friends.  
  
"Well," Duo demanded, trying to snatch the thick yellow paper from his boyfriends hand. "What's it say?"  
  
With an important sounding clearing of his throat, Heero unrolled the scroll and began reading it out-loud.  
  
"As your punishment for incidents already discussed, the staff has come up with this list of requirements. If failed to be obeyed, you will be immediately expelled from Hogwarts." Heero made a face and Harry surfaced for a moment.  
  
"Stupid bastards, they make it sound like the military or something!"  
  
Trowa cleared his throat with a little "hem, hem" and Heero continued reading. "First, you will be removed from all classes with other students, for both their and your safety." Here, Draco snorted. "Instead each of you will spend class time with either Mr. Filch, Madam Pince, Madam Pomphrey, Hagrid or Professor Dumbledore. Meals will be served in the dormitory. All trips to the village are disallowed. Allowances may be made during holiday breaks."  
  
Duo scrunched up his nose. "So much for being normal kids," he complained. "They're treating us like we carry some disease."  
  
"There's more," Draco told him, snatching the paper from Heero, reading the final requirement out loud. "Your wands will be confiscated until further notice."  
  
They all groaned, in perfect unison.  
  
Suddenly, Quatre stiffened. "^They've put up wards,^" he stated confidently. Only Draco gave him a confused look, but he understood the words for he was wearing Wufei's translator charm around his wrist. What he was confused about was how Quatre knew. "^But simple ones, they probably think that when they take our wands, we can do nothing.^"  
  
Duo rolled his eyes and reached for one of the bread rolls on the breakfast tray. "I call working with Pomphrey," he told the others between bites.  
  
That brought about a new discussion, who would work with whom. In the end Heero ended up with Dumbledore, Trowa with Hagrid, Quatre with Filch and Wufei with Madam Pince in the library. The Chinese boy promised the others that he would try to spend his time looking for books about Heero and Harry's separation problem. None of them were especially pleased with the new arrangement of being forced to assist the staff, but knew better then to complain.  
  
"So," Heero said, sitting down on the couch. "What do we do for the rest of the day?"  
  
They all looked at each other, trying to avoid eye contact with Duo, whose eyes had just lit up with mischief.  
  
  
  
===  
  
  
  
"I can't believe you convinced us to do this." Harry complained, tugging lightly on Duo's hair as they walked.  
  
"What's more," Draco muttered. "I can't believe *I* got dragged into this."  
  
Duo laughed and stared down at the Amusement Park map he held in his hands. "How about we check out the exhibits and galleries first and save the rides for after lunch?"  
  
His answer was five half hearted groans.  
  
Duo grinned happily. "LET'S GO!" He hollered.  
  
To someone walking past them, the group of boys were normal, if a bit reluctant. Duo had first suggested taking a port key to America and try to break into the White House - he had quickly been shot down. They had compromised with an amusement park. About two minutes later, there they were... not quite sure where they were, but glad to be there and away from Hogwarts none the less.  
  
"I still don't believe it." Draco sighed, walking next to Wufei, whom he seemed to get along with the best. "No wonder nobody could figure you out." He smiled at his new friends, glad to have been accepted into their group.  
  
"Hey you guys!" Quatre called at the entrance of a petting zoo, "hurry up!"  
  
  
  
===  
  
  
  
"My Lord," a crawling underworm murmured, close to glueing his head to the ground. "We've discovered that they boy who killed the Hogwarts Spies and his friends have left the school for a Muggle facility. They seem to have taken the Malfoy boy with them."  
  
Well, this was news. Those boys must have a death wish leaving the school campus like that, or at the very least, a point to prove. Either way, he didn't want to kill the boys, just recruit them onto his team of dimwits. Well, he would kill the Malfoy brat, his parents had been traitors to him anyway. And those boys probably weren't dimwits, for they had managed to get off campus without Dumbledore's knowledge.  
  
"Send the inner circle to attack them there." Voldemort decided. "Bring back the five boys alive and unharmed, we need them for the war. Tell them they can kill the Malfoy boy however they choose."  
  
"Yes, my Lord," the worm said, unsticking his head from the floor and slowly backing away. "It will be done."  
  
What Lord Voldemort had said was very true. If one teenaged boy could bring down three of his Death Eaters without the use of magic, he needed that boy to learn his secrets. He needed to study that boy, his weapons. He had to master those weapons. Because if Voldemort could combine wizard magic and Muggle technology, he would rule the world that much faster. He might even become immortal.  
  
The snake faced man bowed his head against his chest and let out a low chuckle. Sinisterly evil, he laugher echoed through the room he sat in and the rest of the building.  
  
  
  
===  
  
  
  
Pausing midstep, Quatre glanced over his shoulder with a slight frown. His empathic senses had been acting freaky ever since the group had split up for lunch. Duo and Harry had left for hamburgers while the other four headed for a cheery Greek restaurant.  
  
"What's wrong?" Trowa asked worriedly.  
  
"Someone is following us." Draco said softly, having felt a prickle on the back of his neck. He might not be an empath like Quatre, but he could feel dark magic. And he'd be damned if there weren't at least six Death Eaters somewhere behind them.  
  
The other three shrugged and began walking again, forcing Draco to act natural.  
  
"If anyone attacks us," Quatre told the other blond. "You have to let us fight, you'll need to get away to a safe spot."  
  
Draco nodded worriedly, unsure. After all, his name *was* on Voldemort's "I-Want-His-Head" list. But he knew just how powerful his friends were and that they could protect themselves. The day before he had been given a gift of absolute trust, mostly because of Harry/Heero. And with that trust, his friends had allowed him to preform a very simple yet rare spell. With that spell he could see each of their most treasured memories, and the nightmares that haunted them at night.  
  
It had been a shock to learn that Wufei had a wife, and just how bad off Duo had been early in his life. He felt he could relate with Quatre when the blond lost control, or with Trowa when his friend Middi Une had stabbed him in the back. The real surprise was Heero's past, and how painful it had been for him - being trained, modified and pushed into the Perfect Soldier. While on the other side Harry was being bullied and mistreated by his "family".  
  
Draco envied them for their inner strength.  
  
  
  
===  
  
  
  
Duo frowned as he swallowed his cheesburger. Something Dr. G had made sure he knew was when he was being watched. The man dubbed Pestilance had spent months staring at him, sending other to stare at him and judge how quickly he noticed. And Duo would be damned twice over if he wasn't being watched right at that moment.  
  
Heero noticed it as well. The two-in-one boy causally finished his soda and stood up to lead Duo towards the more crowded part of the park. That's when Duo took over, leading them calmly, in a way that went completely unnoticed until he found a place they could hide for a minute and gather their bearings.  
  
Where the two ended up was underneath a fast paced roller coaster. Just as they crouched next to one of the supproters, the ride car roared past, causing the whole ride to shake slightly.  
  
"I just wanted a nice day away from the bastards," Duo gripped, reaching behind him and pulling his braid over one shoulder. He checked with only half a mind to make sure that his thick hair still carried its usual amount of lock picks, bombs and the such. Satisfied, he continued with his short, quiet rant. "I didn't want to be chased by more bastards that bypass the origonal ones."  
  
Heero didn't say anything, too focused on their current situation. The strange thing was that one eye was green and the other remained blue. Dispite the difference in eye color, both darted quickly, taking in the new battle area.  
  
"Fighting with yourself Hee-chan?" Duo asked randomly, scanning the surrounding area on his left before turning back to Heero.  
  
"Hn."  
  
Before Duo could pry further, a hand clamped down on each of their upper arms, taking them both by surprise. Surprise swiftly left the two as they went straight into battle mode and defence mode. Heero especially was angry that they had been found so quickly.  
  
"You boys have no right to be under here," a gruff, slightly muffled voice told them.  
  
Nothing about the voice was out of the ordinary - except that it had a very strong British accent... and they weren't any where near Britain. The voice's muffled sound was also an oddity, meaning the mouth was covered. And the only people who would follow them to an amusement park outside of Britain in a mask was a Death Eater.  
  
"So if you'll just follow me..."  
  
Power suddenly ripped through the Duo's arm, the one being held by a type of glove that suddenly radiated with power. The magic there cut open Duo's flesh and allowing his blood to pour forth. The boy didn't even wince. Instead, at the exact same time, Duo and Heero gripped the hands on their arms and threw the masked man onto his backside. The man grunted in pain and looked up in time to see Heero remove the safety from his gun and Duo pull two knives from the sheaves on his arms, ignoring the blood dripping onto the ground.  
  
Naturally, as the man did not know what Gundam pilots could be capable of with such weapons, he laughed. A kick in his gut, curtosy of Duo, ended the torturous sound.  
  
"Hero and Duo I presume." The man said through his grunting. "Yes, I've heard a lot about you."  
  
"It's Heero," Duo snapped. "And we don't have time for small talk. Tell us what you want with us."  
  
"Of course. The Dark Lord wants to meet you, learn from you. He believes that with your knowledge he can dominate the fools at Hogwarts. We have heard about your, ahm, rebelious actions there and thought we might help out a bit."  
  
"Dream on." Duo snorted. "You can tell that bastard we want no part in his war. The people at Hogwarts might be moronic, but at least it's not completely intentional." He pulled back the knife and readied it to throw at the Death Eeater, just to wound him.  
  
"No," Heero said softly. "I am already a part of this war, remember? Though most people think I'm dead."  
  
Duo sighed and put away his weapons. "But what about him? We can't let him go just like that!"  
  
"I can leave when ever I want." The man on the ground snapped, sitting up through the pain still ringing in his abdominon.  
  
Duo cast him a disdainful look. "So why are you still here?"  
  
Score: Duo-1. Masked idiot-0.  
  
"Anyway," Heero cut into their glaring contest. "There's bound to be more of Voldemort's lackies around here. We just have to figure out a way to either lead them all away, or get rid of everyone else." He cast a look at his koibito.  
  
Said terrorist, stealth master and bomb expert grinned in perfect understanding. Once again pulling his braid over his shoulder he walked over to one of the main supproters of the roller coaster. "Bomb threat anyone?"  
  
A nod of approval later, Deathscythe's pilot began attached a small but affective bomb to the supporter. When wired correctly, any movement would cause the explosives to go off. However, Duo wired it in such a way that only when he pressed the deatonator would there be a very big boom. Completing his task right as the roller coaster sped past again, the pro-terrorist created a cell phone and used it to make his threat heard.  
  
Thierty seconds later he grinned and banished the phone. "Were good to proceed, 01."  
  
Heero nodded, running two fingers over his bullet clip. Then with bearly a glance he fired four shots in quick succession. None hit the man but the metal bits still managed to pin him to the ground. "Those barriers are stronger then the ones surrounding Hogwarts." He said emotionlessly. "Good luck getting out. Koibito, come here, let me see your arm... it might need stitches."  
  
  
  
===  
  
  
  
On the other side of the park, four boys stiffened at the sound of gun shots.  
  
"Heero," Quatre whispered as everyone around them started paniking. He began pushing forewards through the running Muggles. "He's in trouble!"  
  
As the civilians began to panic more and more, a sudden announcement came over the loudspeaker. It was informing them of a bomb threat and advising the civilians to immedieatly leave the park. The boys quickly decided that it was Duo's doing and began moving towards where the gunshots had been fired.  
  
Trowa quickly got annoyed with the pushing and screaming people, so he glanced upwards to see if there was an electorical wire or something of a similar nature alongside the path. What he saw was a line of paper-lantuarns. With a non-existant grin, pilot 03 threw himself upward and landed on the cord. He quickly determined its strenght and cast a weightlifting charm on himself, and a strenghtening charm on the cord. Trowa then began walking calmly towards the sorce of noise. He made it about halfway there when a carefully place severing charm broke the line and he just bearly yet gracefully landed on his feet a little off the path.  
  
Wufei, on the other hand, had already arrived at what he thought to be the destination. Equipt with only his wand, katana and a gun he flitted around the base of the large roller coaster. It seemed that Wufei's magic was best suited to give him a boost of speed. And what a boost it was, for his running form couldn't even be seen save a small outline of where he had previousy been. The widowed pilot decided the base of the structure safe and leapt cleanly upwards onto the rails. He dodged an oncoming ride and stood watching. A moment later he was forced to dodge as a bright red subduing charm blasted the wood formerly under his feet.  
  
Quatre and Draco, being unable to walk on tightropes or run faster the the speed of sound, were forced away from their destination by all the civilians. Three masked forms managed to grab the two boys and drag them to a secluded area. Two clutched Draco in a tight hold, while the other threw Quatre to the ground and held him at wand point.  
  
"Now, now," the masked man said in a somewhat calming voice. Quatre shivered at the tone and Draco growled angrilly, struggling uselessly. "We don't want to hurt anyone, in fact - we want your help."  
  
"Go find your help elsewhere!" Quatre screamed, "I would never help you with anything!"  
  
The men chuckled humorlessly. "Oh, but I'm sure you'd *love* to help us..."  
  
Draco fell still, staring at the man holding Quatre's life captive. Those boys had trusted him with their secrets, he owed them *something*! He hung his head. But against three Death Eaters, the blond thought miserabally, I can do nothing. I can't even move my arms enough to cast a damn spell! I'M SO FUCKING USELESS! Distressed and terrified, Draco could only watch helplessly as the Death Eater kicked Quatre harshly in the ribs.  
  
The small boy on the ground cried out in pain, clutching his hand across his chest as though it would subdue the pain. The pilot coughed up a little blood, his aqua eyes slitting in hatred. Suddenly, his face went slack and the three Death Eaters stood frigid.  
  
"What is this?" One of the ones holding onto Draco cried fearfully. "I don't understand!"  
  
Draco smirked and shook off the men holding him. His eyes were burning silver, rather then gray. "You bastards," he murmured, pushing them backwards with a sweep of his hand. With caucious steps Draco walked towards his unconscious friend and carefully checked his pulse. Quatre's heart beat strong, and his empathy fed into Draco's anger. "You have on idea what those five can do." He spun around and gave them a full out grin. "But that's alright, because you probably couldn't comprehend it anyway." Something inside the pure blooded wizard crumbled and he lifted his hand, staring at it in amazement.  
  
In his anger and fear for Quatre, he had managed to break down the wall holding back his magic. He didn't need a wand to string it out, the force of his skills rushed through his blood and sang with power. An aura of blue surrounded his hand, pulsing with his heart. The Death Eaters started backing away from him, terrified.  
  
With a flick of his hand, Draco had them all pinned to the ground and unconscious. With another, he managed to levitate his friend onto his back. Forcing all his freed power inside himself, he began walking slowly towards where he knew he needed to be.  
  
He was exhausted.  
  
  
  
===  
  
  
  
Trowa dodged another spell and landed lightly on an over head powerline. Despite everything the black robed Death Eater had said to him and thrown at him, he was still calm. And that alone infuriated his foe.  
  
"You're skills are needed." The man shouted up at the teen. "We can make you great!"  
  
Trowa cast him a glance before sighing. He had gotten to streach out his muscles during this fight, but that was about it. Having grown bored, Trowa gathered his magic together and simply narrowed his eyes. The man fell over and remained motionless.  
  
The same happened with Wufei, though he did need to call on his katana to fight off the two who had come after him. By putting his magic in his hands and transfering that onto the swords blade he managed to send such a powerful attack that it took ten minutes for the dust to clear. And only one figure emerged from the cloud.  
  
"And Duo said that watching Yu Yu Hakusho was a waste of time," Wufei grinned, looking down at his sword. "That was actually a fairly useful trick." With another grin he darted off towards where Heero and Duo were. They had to get back to the castle before anybody noticed they were missing.  
  
  
  
===  
  
  
  
"Duo here, reporting for duty!"  
  
"Mr. Maxwell, you're late." Madam Pomphrey sighed, putting down the bedding she was carrying. Noticing that Duo had decided to wear only black pants and a tee-shirt she sighed. "Anyway, come over here and help me make these beds."  
  
Duo flashed her his most charming grin and began carefully tucking in corners.  
  
"Oh dear!" Pomphrey gasped, her eyes suddenly noticing the white bandage on the boys arm. There was a small amount of red seeping onto the gauzy white cloth. "Let me see your arm!"  
  
Not even waiting for him to answer, she snatched the apendage and began unwinding the bandages from his upper arm.  
  
"HEY!"  
  
With a gasp, the medi-nurse stared at the cut in the boys flesh. Around the cut were strange shaped bruises, though the strange thing was that the wound was being held together by what looked like... thread.  
  
"...what is this?" Pomphrey whispered, not letting go of Duo's arm.  
  
"It's healing!" Duo snapped, taking his arm back into his possesion. He swiftly conjured more bandages to wrap around his arm and sat pouting on one of the beds he had been able to finish making. "Heero and I were sparing and I got hurt. It's no big deal, I've had worse." He explained, leaving out the whole "huge fight with the Death Eaters at a theam park" part of the story and looking at the nurse with big purple eyes. "But the wound is supposed to stay wrapped so that it can heal."  
  
Pomphrey sighed, wishing the boy had just come to her instead of trying to close the wound with silly Muggle techniques. Those damn Muggles had no idea what they were doing when it came to medicine. Always ten steps behind.  
  
Duo bearly managed to hide his smirk as he got off the bed and moved to make another one. Now that Pomphrey had seen his wound, she wouldn't let him do any strenous work.  
  
His plan had worked like a charm. People had no idea what they were doing when it came to Gundam Pilots. They were always at least ten steps behind.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
===============================  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AN Review and I'll update.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
. 


	11. Chapter 11

AN Yay! This story still exists! Would you look at that, I made it all the way to chapter 11 without ripping all of my hair out! It must be a miracle! Anywho... you might be confused about a few things so let me explain for you.  
  
1) Thought I didn't techincally state this anywhere in the story, I am trying to actually focus on the plot this time, instead of the relationships. Meaning plot is more important then if Harry/Heero and Duo are making out half the time. (Which, by the way, they're not.)  
  
2) Each of the pilots have managed to adapt their magic into a spesific skill. Cookies if you can identify what they are. I'll post a note soon with all further information regarding that.  
  
3) In this chapter, I have Voldemort refer to the pilots with numbers, as he does not know their names. The numbers are not in accordance to GW, I pretty much chose them randomly. So, don't get mad at me for that.  
  
Now, enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
===============================  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 11  
  
  
  
"You managed to get away?"  
  
"Yes, my lord. We weren't able to bring the boys with us because of the swarms of Muggles surrounding us - but we did learn quite a bit about their fighting styles.  
  
"Show me."  
  
The shorter man nodded, almost eagerly and hurried into a corner of the dark, damp room to retrieve what looked like a Pensive. With a swirl of his wand, an image appeared.  
  
"This is the boy we call 01." The man said in a stiff voice, it was obvious that he was the man who had fought against that boy. "Him, and this boy, 02-" another image shimmered into existence "-seem to be partners. They are a very sharp and efficient pair." The man flicked his wand again and the two forms hovering in mid-air began fighting against invisible foes. Muggle weapons were brought into sight while Magical weapons took the back stage.  
  
"This boy here," the figures called 01 and 02 disappeared and a new one took their place, balancing on a wire. "Is the one we call 04. This one's fighting seems to be more offensive then defensive as to wear down his opponent." 04's form began a series of extensive looking flips and twirls to avoid numerous spell blasts. "He seems to work as a single unit rather then with a partner."  
  
"This boy is 05, he seems to be the weakest of the group. He was reported to have been knocked unconscious after only a few physical blows. However, he was with the Malfoy boy and the other somehow managed to overpower our force and escape relatively unscathed." The image of 05 and Draco Malfoy disappeared to be replaced with a sort of flickering. "03 is extremely fast, he uses spells to enhance his speed and as such it was very difficult to catch a good look at him. "All we could determine about him is that he is also solitary and attacks with a sort of Asian sword that gives off a blast of power that is unavoidable."  
  
"Your report is very vague." The Dark Lord scowled, frowning at the still flickering half image of 03.  
  
"I am sorry, My Lord." The man bowed, trying to make his body as small as possible. "But these boys are a mystery to even the fools at Hogwarts. And since the loss of our spies there, we have no informants..."  
  
"CRUCIO!"  
  
  
  
===  
  
  
  
Hermione Granger sat in her first class of Monday morning, quill out and ready to learn. Her best friend, Ron Weasley sat right next to her, staring at the door with hatred burning in his eyes. The whole class was sitting tensely in their seats, waiting for both Professor Binns and the five exchange students to arrive.  
  
But today was different, because today Hermione had finally gotten the package she had sent out for. A magical language translator. She had placed the simple looking charm in her hair and she was anxious to discover what the Japanese boys said to each other when they didn't want to be heard. Quite unfortunately, Hermione's charm didn't allow her to actually speak different languages, just understand them.  
  
But back to the classroom, the door had just opened. The class, as a whole, narrowed their eyes then relaxed as Draco Malfoy walked calmly into the room. He seemed to be in the middle of a conversation with someone who was still walking down the hall.  
  
"Good luck," the blond called, waving. Hermione realized with a start that he had spoken in Japanese. Draco then turned and showed the class his recently changed appearance. Spending time with a bored Duo Maxwell probably wasn't a very smart move, for Draco now had one ear pierced (though it was really just his borrowed translating charm) and just the tiniest hint of very dark green in his hair. Duo had decided that a charm that strengthened as Draco's power did would be a great way to train their new friend to control his anger. Thus, the more Draco learned to stay cool, the less his hair would be colored. So if he lost his grip of emotions, he'd have a head of almost neon green hair. Currently, he was wearing a green which set off his suddenly glowing silver eyes quite well.  
  
The class was hushed, staring with shock as the formerly cold, recently warmed, and amazingly rich and powerful Draco Malfoy chose to sit in the very back corner seat of the classroom. All by himself. One last late student arrived and this poor soul received the burnt of fifty pent up glares.  
  
Professor Binns floated through the wall and began lecturing about Rebellious Imps, while rumors began to circulate about the missing boys.  
  
"Perhaps they were finally expelled!" One Gryffindor girl whispered to her friends.  
  
"Serves them right!"  
  
"Maybe they were removed from Hogwarts and taken back to Japan because of family problems." Another student, this time a Slytherin suggested.  
  
"Fool, who would want them?!"  
  
"I bet they decided to join You-Know-Who!"  
  
Whispers broke out about that. Murmurs of agreement and reasons of why that was likely. Hermione herself remembered how nearly two months ago Heero had snuck out of his dorms and out to the lake. Who cares that Harry Potter had been with him, Yuy was evil. Also a convenient dream involving Duo trying to kill Harry on the front lawn, surely that meant something. Ron remembered all his terrifying experiences around the boys, how Duo and Wufei seemed to have an on-going rivalry that involved very sharp and lethal looking weapons. And everyone knew the rumors about Heero and Duo going out into the forbidden forest to battle against horrible beasts during the middle of the night. Because after all, all rumors start with a small grain of the truth.  
  
And all the while, Draco sat seemingly calmly in his chair taking notes. Or, that's what it looked like at least. If one were to look carefully they would soon realize that Draco was indeed writing, but even more writing appeared that didn't come from his pen. The pen itself being an oddity, for Malfoy's only used wizards best tools - that being Eagle feather quills - Hermione didn't even notice the change. Besides his note writing, Draco was seething with anger and trying to control his new magical abilities, some parts of his hair began darkening to green as his power grew more and more. Finally, the blond set down his pen and took a deep relaxing breath. His hair faded back to blond before the boy focused on the many extra inkwells stored on the far side of the room.  
  
It took a great deal of concentration, but he managed to levitate all of the ink and none of the bottles without being found out. One minute later ink splashed down on every student, save Draco.  
  
Shrieks and yells erupted.  
  
And Professor Binns continued to lecture about Imps, not noticing the lack of interest or attention he was receiving.  
  
  
  
===  
  
  
  
Wufei sat in the library greedily absorbing the information laid out before him. Instead of being forced to shelve books or something horribly mundane like that, Madam Pince had told him to sit at a table and not touch anything. It seems she didn't trust him more they he trusted her. So, there he sat. A book in one hand, obsidian eyes happily eating up the words, and a pen in the other, writing notes with Draco who was in history at the moment.  
  
Ignoring Draco for a moment, Wufei turned his attention on the book lying open in front of him. It was a very old book, lacking a title and in desperate need of rewriting. It was also written in the very old and very dead language of Old Norse...  
  
A language that Wufei knew absolutely nothing about. However, the scholar had previously come across an ancient Chinese spell to translate written words into a written Chinese dialect, so he cast that spell on his reading glasses and off he went into the wonderful world of Magical Animals and Animal Myths. Lucky for him he was Chinese and therefore very able to read the words laid out in front of his eyes. A little more unluckily, he was pretty sure the book didn't have the information he wanted in it. Fascinating read or not.  
  
Wufei smiled at the book and turned his eyes back to his note with Draco. The blond wizard had agreed to keep them posted on the students ideas of them. With a wince Wufei picked up his pen and quickly wrote something back to his friend.  
  
[So they think we joined Voldemort, big deal. Just make sure not to get on their bad sides yourself, I don't want you getting thrown into something that you don't deserve. And next time, try to control your anger.]  
  
Draco's answer was humorous. [Hn. They deserved it.]  
  
Somebody had spending a little too much time with Heero lately.  
  
With another smile, Wufei went back to his book and reached up with his free hand to stroke his nearly full grown cat, Hiei. The animal was currently under the effects of a illusion charm, as to not be thrown from the library. But that was what Wufei currently needed to research. As Hiei grew, his body temperature became very warm, almost scalding to the touch. According to Trowa, this was not normal for an ordinary cat and either Hiei was something more then a plain cat - or really sick.  
  
Shenlong's pilots eyes lit up on a very short passage. "In some legends, young demon cats are slipped into normal kitten litters for raising. This is thought to be a practice only used by the mythical "Hell-Cat" a demonic cat with bright red eyes. The Hell-Cat will choose its litter within one to two weeks of birth. The Hell-Cat is said to be able to burn all those it opposes, and heal whoever it befriends. This animal is distinguishable by its eyes and extremely hot skin."  
  
Black eyes turned to look into red cat-slited eyes. Well, it made much more sense then Duo's theory about little aliens living in his pets brain. "A Hell-Cat, huh?"  
  
  
  
===  
  
  
  
Quatre held back an annoyed grunt as he lifted yet another heavy box of cleaning supplise. He silently slipped some of his magic into the box to make the task easier before turning to look at the man frowning at him with dislike. Quatre had quickly decided that they best way to get onto Argus Filch's good side was to offer his help, instead of being forced to do work. So far, the man was still suspicious of the Arabian's sincerity, not to mention annoyed with his tolerance of hard work.  
  
"Where would you like this one, Filch-sama?" Quatre asked pleasantly, nodding down at the box in his arms.  
  
"Don't call me that!" Filch snapped, not liking the suffix added to his name in the least. "What's that mean anyway?"  
  
Quatre offered a very small smile. "Well, 'Sama' is simply a term of respect." He said calmly. "Though it can be used as a title as well. Filch-sama is just a way of saying that you're my superior."  
  
The man was silent, not sure whether he believed the boy or not.  
  
"Put that in my office," he snapped finally.  
  
Quatre nodded and began walking out of the storage cabinet and towards Filch's second floor office. If he was lucky, he could win over the surely janitor in only a week or so. Maybe then he and his friends would be allowed small allowances when breaking the rules.  
  
As the five, now six with Draco, were bound to be doing.  
  
  
  
===  
  
  
  
Their wands had been confiscated as they walked into their placements on Monday morning. Hagrid nearly forgot to take Trowa's, as did Madam Pomphrey in her panic about Duo's arm. Dumbledore nearly pounced on Heero as to have his wand. As Gundam Pilots it came as a blow to have one of their most powerful and useful weapons removed from their possession, and they weren't happy about it in the least. It was like watching your Gundam explode right in front of your eyes.  
  
At least that reaction made them seem like normal wizards.  
  
Trowa had reported to them Monday night that the five wands had been sent away to Olivanders for "safe keeping". This had quickly been translated to being checked over and tested for dark magic - curtsey of Draco who had been told that along with the rest of the students.  
  
"So basically," Harry had summarized, twirling his own wand through his fingers as though it were a baton. "They only want to know what the wands are capable of and what we've been doing with them.  
  
The others sat, silently glaring at the wood in his hand, now emitting large golden bubbles as it was spun faster and faster.  
  
"Why do you still have yours?" Trowa finally bit out in jealousy.  
  
"Because I'm dead." Harry smiled. "And my wand was stolen along with my body, invisibility cloak and the rest of my possessions."  
  
The others had nothing to say about that. For they themselves were the ones who had snuck into Harry's dorm to retrieve his things.  
  
They managed a weak sounding, "oh." And left it at that.  
  
  
  
===  
  
  
  
"So what exactly is the point of this again?" Draco sulked, following Heero and Duo through the fireplace and into their secret tower.  
  
The tower, surprisingly enough, was actually quite large, with a long hallway and three doors leading to different areas. The first door led to a sort of computer room, though it could also double to be some sort of library/information base. One side of the room was equipped with each of the pilots lap-tops, much faster and more advanced then anything you could buy off the streets, each hooked onto the interned and running off magic based power. Also in this room were half built bombs, half researched spells, and something that seemed to be a mix of a potions lab and a forensic science lab.  
  
The door at the end of the hallway was where Harry's body was being kept. Under lock, key, and spell the body was being preserved as to not rot or something like that. The door leading to the room was covered in so many warding and illusion spells and also protection charms, not to mention traps set by Harry himself, so that if you didn't know it was there - it wasn't.  
  
The other door, right across from the first is where Draco was being led. It was in all aspects of the word, a training room. Almost like the Room of Requirement in some ways. At the far end was a shooting range, right next to that was a wall full of various weapons, (curtsey of Duo) ranging from thermal scythes to guns to fencing swords and pretty much anything else the boy could think of. Also situated seemingly randomly, were a few work out stations, a tumbling mat, fighting dummies, and surprisingly a chessboard.  
  
"Because you have the same potential to master this sort of stuff that we did." Heero told the boy, summoning a gun into his hand from the wall across the room. "We'll start with guns and weapon handling."  
  
Draco sighed and accepted the weapon, holding it almost gingerly in his hand.  
  
Heero frowned at the blond boys stance. "Maybe working on your stance will be better..." He nodded with his decision and moved to place Draco's body in the correct stance for handling any weapon - solid but loose. Draco tensed slightly at the contact but managed to relax with yet another sigh.  
  
Duo simply grinned knowingly and left for the computer room. As he left the room, he felt the slight tingle of magic that told him he had passed through the spell to quicken time. That spell was placed on the work out room so that the boys could have a two hour work out session in about ten minutes. It was an ingenious idea, curtosy of Quatre, so their long absences would go unnoticed. Walking into the computer room, Duo plopped down at his lap-top and took a moment to look at the screen saver.  
  
The saver was a long line of photographs that had been taken of the five boys. Duo especially like the picture of them sitting on the red couch, and the picture with the Gundams. There was even a picture of them all dressed like cowboys - sort of. Getting his friends to pose like that took talent and patience, which Duo was proud to say he had.  
  
"Reminiscing again?"  
  
Duo laughed and turned around. "Perhaps I was just enjoying staring at nothing." He grinned at Wufei and turned back to the computer. "How's the news about the Amusement Park bombing?"  
  
"They still can't figure out how to disarm your bomb." Wufei smirked, sitting down at his own computer, the furthest possible from Duo's, and clicking a few buttons. The screen popped up with information and ideas about what it meant. "I'm quite sure that the professors here don't connect us with what happened, and the Death Eaters we pinned disappeared after the 'Muggles' managed to get them up. Nobody who doesn't know about this world knows what to think. And nobody in this world knows that it happened." Wufei clicked the mouse on a link and pulled up the account of the amazingly advanced bomb. The caption sounded somewhat bewildered, explaining that it was made with unknown substances and had no known way of detonation.  
  
"I wonder what would happen if I detonated it from here." Duo said musingly, "what would they think?" He turned back to his own computer and watched as the picture of the boys walking down the street changed into a picture of them fighting over cheesecake.  
  
"Anyway, since you've told me what I need to know - I'm going to get some dinner. Want to come?"  
  
  
  
===  
  
  
  
A month passed like that. Each boy reporting dutifully each morning to their required areas, slowly trying to gain the respect and trust of the professors once more. Duo learned all of the different various potions and spells used to heal anything from paper cuts to cancer. Wufei kept researching in the library, trying to do so as stealthy as possible - not reading the same books sorts of books all at once. Trowa spent his time with Hagrid, skillfully pulling what seemed to be random bits of information from the half giant while practically taming every beast he came within sight of. Quatre, through his daily sessions with Filch finally won a scrap of respect and was allowed to roam the halls by himself during the day. He was even given the authority to take house points and give detentions.  
  
The biggest set back was Heero, being forced to spend all his time in Dumbledore's office while the old man switched from trying to pry information from him and trying to win him over with every spare moment he had.  
  
"Ah! Heero look, mistletoe!"  
  
Duo pointed up at the archway above his head and grinned.  
  
Heero chuckled and motioned for Duo to move closer. He gave the boy a satisfactory kiss and watched as the long haired boy leaned against the wall, trying to catch his breath. Eyes suddenly going from blue to green, Harry lunged to pin Duo and treat him with a second kiss. Duo, as short of breath as he was, was only too happy to comply.  
  
"Maxwell! Yuy!" A voice barked from the other end of the hallway. "Detention!"  
  
Duo rolled his eyes and looked over at Snape, who was scowling at them with the one and only "I-will-find-a-way-to-expell-you" glare.  
  
"Relax, Snape-baka," Duo said easily, taking Harry's hand and leading his boyfriend past the man. "We were just following a Christmas tradition."  
  
Hermione stepped out from behind Snape just as the two boys passed them. "That wasn't a very nice thing to say." The girl said pompously.  
  
"^Perhaps,^" Duo said, already knowing about her translator charm. "^But the title suits him so well, don't you agree, Mione-baka?^" He shot her a smug smile and continued down the hall with Harry in tow.  
  
Hermione growled and began following them down the hallway. "You might be able to fool the professors but you can't fool me!" She snarled.  
  
"Honto ni?" Duo mused. "Ah! Heero, hurry up or we'll be late for dinner!"  
  
"It's your own fault," Heero said lightly, taking Duo's hand. "Stopping under the mistletoe like that."  
  
"You're the one who insisted on two kisses!"  
  
Hermione nearly burst into flames she was so angry at being ignored. "Don't you walk away from me!" She shouted, taking a few steps after their retreating figures. "I have some questions to ask you!"  
  
Duo flipped his hair at her and he and Heero continued down the hallway towards the kitchens.  
  
Hermione attempted to follow the boys, intending on giving them a good thrashing. Or perhaps a good ranting. Hell, even a spell or two shot at them would be satisfactory. However, even after she shot a perfectly aimed balding charm at the two boys, it somehow managed to bounce back at her.  
  
The people in Gryffindor tower were not amused to see their star student defeated so easily by the annoying exchange students. Because they quickly petitioned to the headmaster for their expulsion. Hermione began planning revenge.  
  
  
  
===  
  
  
  
"Duo! That's every night now that you've had detention with Snape!" Quatre frowned at his friend, who was lying on the couch face down, reading some papers. Duo shrugged indifferently.  
  
"What does he make you do down there anyway?" Quatre asked curiously, sitting down on the arm of the couch and tugging gently on his friends long hair.  
  
Duo rolled over with a sigh. "Ah... you know, pointless shit that means absolutely nothing in the long run." Unless of course he was suddenly got the urge to drop the Preventers to become an expert Frog-eye picklier.  
  
"Oh."  
  
There was a pause while Duo rolled back over and began folding up his printouts. "Hee-chan said that the imbeciles were going to inspect the dormitories today." He said offhandedly. "Do you think you could go get Wufei and Draco? I think todays lesson was in computer hacking."  
  
Quatre nodded and disappeared through the fireplace. Duo shoved his paper into his shirt and went to find Trowa and Heero, reminding them about their inspection. The three boys flopped down in their common room just as Quatre, Wufei and an exhausted looking Draco emerged from the fireplace. A fire burst into flame as the passage closed up behind them. And just a moment later, the door to the dormitory opened, letting Dumbledore and McGonagall into the room.  
  
Draco snickered at the thought of one of them saying the current password, "I Shall Never Learn The Secrets of The Boys Hidden Within". He wasn't sure who thought it up, but it was pretty amusing to see Dumbledore's frustrated face.  
  
As the two professors allowed their gaze to sweep across the room, taking in the sight of two boys engrossed in a game of chess, and the others 'reading', they sighed. This was obviously going to be more difficult then they thought.  
  
"Draco, you should move your queen out of the way of Trowa's bishop." Quatre said over his book. Draco nodded and moved the chess piece.  
  
Duo let out a wall shattering series of snores.  
  
"Maxwell! Wake up!"  
  
"Anyway, you boys know why we're here..." Dumbledore shot them all a hard glare. "Reports that you have been using unauthorized magic in the halls and against students. But I must ask, where are the portraits?"  
  
He was talking about part of the wards that had been placed around their rooms. The portraits, having the ability to talk and listen, were a very important part of keeping an eye and an ear on the five boys. They had had Draco take them down before the wards had actually gone up over a month ago.  
  
Which portraits?" Quatre asked, blinking his innocent aqua eyes at the headmaster. Because there were indeed several painting placed around the room. They just happened to be normal Muggle pieces of art - that couldn't talk or move. Dumbledore frowned at him and took a step forward to prod the painting closest to him as though it would bite.  
  
And so the inspection went. The teachers were clearly looking for something that would be considered dark and illegal magic. But all they found was three normal looking bedrooms, a spotless bathroom and five vaguely amused looking teenagers - as Duo was still 'sleeping'.  
  
The two professors were about to leave, clearly disgruntled when quite unfortunately, McGonagall spied a sheet of Muggle style papers, barely peeking out from Duo's shirt. It was, also unfortunately, the Muggle report of the bomb threat and the report of what had played out that day. It also happened to be the only report that mentioned strange black clad men and six boys who were seen fighting with them. McGonagall lunged for the unknown paper and managed to snatch it before anyone could react.  
  
That, in itself was quite an accomplishment.  
  
Reading the paper quickly, her eyebrows drew into one and her lips tightened until they threatened to disappear altogether.  
  
"And just when did you boys leave Hogwarts grounds?" She asked, crumpling the paper in her hand.  
  
The group of teens stared at her in shock. Sure, it *was* the truth, but did she dislike them that much as to immediately suspect them of a bombing in Canada? What was worse was that was Dumbledore immediately back her up. There was just something in the disapproving gleam in his eyes that made all the boys feel horribly guilty.  
  
"Well there's a firing squad if I ever saw one." Draco muttered, proud that he had remained indifferent to the headmasters spell. He hadn't actually ever seen a firing squad, but he had been subjected to enough War Movies to understand the concept.  
  
The adults didn't understand the reference. On the couch, Duo continued to snore. Those two things alone managed to lift Dumbledore's spell from the others.  
  
"Quiet Malfoy!" McGonagall snapped.  
  
"Explain this!" Dumbledore said in his best authoritative voice. Quite unfortunately it did not in anyway compare to Lady Une's voice when she was angry and it didn't even come close to affecting the boys.  
  
"It's a piece of paper." Wufei drawled with annoyance. "Printed from a machine. ...Wow?"  
  
"Don't you cheek me!"  
  
"Really," Quatre insisted, stepping forwards to look into the womans eyes. "That is an account of something that happened that my old professor sent me. He wanted to know if I could make any connection to it. Duo was just reading it over for me." It was clear that the Arabian didn't have any problems with lying through his teeth.  
  
And he did it in such a way, and so well, that he got away with it, no questions asked.  
  
"Hm..." Dumbledore said, clearly trying to think of another reason for him to stay in the dorm to try and find something. "Oh, right! As you probably know, Christmas vacation is starting in a few days. I know you all put your names down for the staying the second half of the vacation, but I would like to know where you are going for the first half. Standard procedure, you understand."  
  
Heero spoke this time, putting down his book about Magical Theory. "We are going to Japan for a week to visit each of our families, before heading up to China to see Wufei's ancestral grounds and pay respects." Which was also a lie. They were going to downtown London for a few weeks before returning to Hogwarts for New Years.  
  
"I'll get you a Portkey then!" Dumbledore beamed. It was obvious he was eager to thoroughly search the dormitory without the boys present. Heero nodded at him and Dumbledore turned to leave with McGonagall.  
  
Quatre hopped up the moment they left and began thoroughly destroying the magical bugs left behind to spy on them. The other's helped, taking pleasure in stomping the little critters to death. Even Hiei joined in, poking each bug with a paw and watching as they simply burned away.  
  
"So, he really *is* a Hell-cat." Quatre smiled. "You're very lucky that he chose you, Wufei."  
  
Wufei sighed and slumped down in the seat he had been sitting in previously. Hiei jumped into his lap and settled down for a nap, purring as his owner automatically began scratching behind his ears. "No," Wufei muttered, "Madam Pince kicked me out of the library because of Hiei. And just as I located a spell for people with Multiple Personality Disorder. I thought that might be what Heero needed."  
  
All of the boys groaned. Hiei stopped purring.  
  
"I'll switch jobs with you." Trowa said unexpectedly. "I think Hagrid is beginning to question my strength with his creatures. His Flobber Worms have stopped attacking people..." he paused, getting his mind back on track. "Anyway, which book was that spell in?"  
  
Wufei colored slightly. "I'm, uh... not exactly sure. I never got a chance to see the title. But it was in the very back section of the Library, by the Restricted Sections left door. Hiei burned the binding a little on accident before I could get a good look."  
  
Trowa nodded and stood up. He politely turned to Heero, informed him that he would be taking the Invisibility cloak - went to receive said cloak - and disappeared to the library.  
  
He returned after about half an hour, holding the book Wufei had seen, and Hiei had burned. The whole of the cover had been burned off, and a few of the pages had been singed - as well at the binding.  
  
Duo gapped at the book. "Burned a little?" He echoed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
===============================  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AN Review and I'll update. Get me 300, and you might just get a few bonus's. ~.^  
  
  
  
  
  
ALSO! Make sure that you read the note at the top of the page. It's important to the story. ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
. 


	12. Chapter 12

AN Happy November! It's snowing here, damn the snow! I HATE COLD WEATHER! Anyway, here's your chapter for you. It is right on time - that is to say, I'm posting this right after I finish writing this authors note. Perhaps I should just draw this out to torment you... nah! Enjoy the chap, let me know what you think! JA!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
===  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 12  
  
  
  
"Wufei," Draco asked, peering carefully at the book sitting in front of himself and his friends. "How exactly did you read this book?"  
  
"Yeah," Quatre frowned. "It's written in ancient *ancient* ...something. And I know for a fact, that you cannot read... what ever it is."  
  
Wufei rolled his eyes and pulled out his glasses. "I put a translating charm on my glasses." He informed them. Draco looked surprised that Wufei wore glasses, even for reading. With a grin, Wufei grabbed the book and began flipping through the pages like a pro. Locating the one he wanted the boy began reading it out loud. His glasses translating the old Egyptian writing to Chinese, and his brain doing the rest, allowing him to speak in English.  
  
"Although it is very rare, some wizards when they are very young can develop what it called the Imaginary Friend Syndrome. This is sometimes a side effect of when the young wizard has been diagnosed with Multiple Personalities, his psyche splits appropriately. In the case that the child is powerful enough to expel one form from his mind, and that form is equally strong enough to survive the expulsion, a sort of mental link is formed between the two. And a imaginary friend is created, having the ability to venture away from the original body and speak telepathically. In very rare cases the second personality or imaginary friend will 'grow' its own body. The body will sometimes grow in power as the original does and simply solidify, or the two will 'share' the first, one psyche remaining as a 'spirt' the other in the body. There can only be one explosion of Imaginary Friends, regardless of the amount of personalities for the original body can only handle the split once. The expelled personality will never take the identical form of the original witch or wizard. Instead, it will take on a similar form with the added qualities of recessive genetic traits and traits found in the life style or mind of the original."  
  
"That explains my eyes." Heero said softly. "They're my father's eyes."  
  
"But that doesn't explain Heero's Japanese traits," Duo objected. "I've seen pictures of the Potter family, and none of them were even remotely Japanese."  
  
There was a silence before Harry surfaced. "My relatives were very against Asian people," he said with a smirk. "That was just my way of acting against them. They absolutely hated it when I began speaking Japanese."  
  
Duo giggled, "sounds like something you would do."  
  
"Anyway," Trowa cut in. "About the spilt personalities." He prompted Wufei to continue reading.  
  
"In some rare cases," Wufei continued, "the two halves will try to reform into one when the power level is somehow disturbed by an outside force. This can include shared dreams with a third party, added links or even memory loss. If any of the above happen - the two halves will either be absorbed into only one form, or one of the two bodies will die, and the souls will be joined in the body still living. The original body will die because it had expelled the second personality and wouldn't be either strong enough, or adapted enough for the return."  
  
There was a pause, all of them glancing first at Heero and then at the fire place where Harry was hidden. Well, that explained Harry's death...  
  
Wufei cleared his throat importantly while the others rolled their eyes at him. "In the case that the two forms have absorbed into only one, they can be separated again." Wufei looked up, "there's a spell and a potion listed there." He told them before skipping over that part and continuing with his reading. "But if one form dies, in order for the two to separate again the body must be returned to life and the link between the two reestablished. After that, the two forms will be returned to one body until they are powerful enough to expel themselves completely. Although, the differences in the two personalities will be harder to define, after spending even a few hours as one single person." Wufei grinned again. "And here's the spell we need, and the potion."  
  
"Thank Allah!" Quatre cried, clapping his hands together. The other's cheered as well, Duo going so far as to glomp each and every person in the room and treat them all with a noogie. He was running from the enraged Chinese boy for nearly an hour after that, which the other's watched from their tower window.  
  
Duo was *very* lucky that Wufei couldn't handle a weapon when running at the speed of sound. The Chinese boy jogged, while Duo did as he did best - ran and hid.  
  
  
  
===  
  
  
  
It turned out that the potion they would need to revive Harry's body would take nearly three weeks to complete, to compensate that his body had been dead for over a month. The potion itself could be made in about an hour or so, but it needed to sit undisturbed for three weeks near the body to absorb the magical properties and adapt for the correct way of revival and then the absorption of Harry's body into Heero's.  
  
The pilots didn't even begin to understand the concept of the potion, and Draco took over the project. Quatre managed to swipe the ingredients they would need from Filch's private stores, a cupboard that rivaled even Snape's. So, while Draco brewed the potion, the boys wisely stayed out of his way. Except for Heero, who was needed to cast the spell because none of the other boys were powerful enough.  
  
The four remaining boys went to the training room for a long work-out session. After a bout of target practice, they all moved to work on their individual skills. After that, when Heero and Draco returned, they would have a series of one on one, hand to hand matches. But for now, they waited for the two to return, and practiced their own abilities.  
  
Duo sat, leaning against his "Magical Wall Of Shit" creating more weapons. The great thing about his 'talent' was that he could create anything he knew the inner workings of. That being a great joy because with one look at something the long haired boy had it mesmerized. He had decided to test his powers by printing off pictures of random objects (like, toasters for example) from his computer and trying to create them. So, Duo was surrounded not only by weapons, but also house-hold appliances like toasters and vacuums and blenders, as well as other things like spray-paints, and hair-spray. And then violins and flutes and such because he got bored. Quatre and Trowa took great pleasure of testing out *those* creations.  
  
Trowa, who had just managed to get a hold on his 'special skill' was pacing around and shifting forms every few moments. One minute the boy was a small cat, and the next he was a darting mouse and next again he was some other random animal. The acrobatic teen had some sort of connection with all the animals he encountered and by simply petting them he could not only tame them but, in a sense, learn their shape. With a little practice, Trowa managed to take the learned forms and turn them into forms *he* could take. He was like an Animagus with endless transformations.  
  
Quatre, quite simply was an empath. With his abilities he could 'read' so to say, peoples emotions and even broadcast some of his own. If he was close enough to the other emotionally, he could very nearly read their mind. In a way, anticipating the response from their emotions. Not only could the Arabian read *people*, but also inanimate objects. He could learn the histories of things that had someone's emotions tied into them. Like at Draco's house, for example. So he was taking Duo's creations and 'reading' them, trying to identify what emotion he used while creating them.  
  
And Wufei, much to the other's amusement, was practicing his use of speed. The proud boy would stand absolutely still, before suddenly vanishing. A second later, a dull THUD! would be heard from the other side of the room and they would turn to watch as Wufei got back to his feet to try again. The speed wasn't the problem so much as stopping, which Wufei had yet to master... much to his displeasure. In addition to Wufei's speed, he could also transfer his magic into other objects and attack that way. Somewhat like using a wand except much less controlled.  
  
Heero was simply a normal wizard. Having grown up in the environment that he had, Heero and Harry both, had the ability to learn quickly. To adapt quickly. That would most likely explain the perfection learned with everything they did. More or less - if you excluded potions.  
  
The door to the training room opened the two missing boys walked in, wiping their hands on robes. "Alright," Draco grinned, "the potion is done. And the spell has been set to Harry's properties. All we need to do now is wait."  
  
His smile grew as Duo abandoned his Magical Wall Of Shit and erupted into cheers.  
  
  
  
===  
  
  
  
There was a feeling of relief and satisfaction when the boys left the training room later that afternoon. Their muscles were tingling with exhaustion and over-use, but in a pleasant way. Even Draco thought it felt great, considering his body had gone pretty much numb some time before. The six boys flopped bonelessly on the scattered pieces of furniture around the common room with sighs. Quatre and Trowa curled up together, while Duo threw his head into Heero's lap. Heero accepted this and silently began massaging his koibito's scalp.  
  
However, when they spotted a small brown owl fluttering in that very same common room, the good feeling faded. With bewildered and suspicious eyes, they watched as the small owl flew into first, the window pane, and then into Trowa's head. Finally, the little thing took refuge in Duo's hair, only the letter it carried visible.  
  
"Pig," Heero muttered, watching with well hidden humor as Duo violently grabbed the bird and angrily threw it across the room, annoyed that his massage was over so quickly.  
  
'Pig' hooted in indigence and shock as he hit the wall. Then the bird hooted again, this time in anger before dropping the letter on the table and disappearing which ever way he came from. Or trying to. The small owl hit the chandelier above their heads, two portraits and flew smack into Trowa's chest. Wufei pulled out his katana, ready to slice the thing to bits, before the thing finally managed to get away.  
  
"Well," Draco said finally after nearly ten minutes of his friends glaring at the defenceless piece of paper. "Whose it for then?"  
  
Nobody moved to take the letter to find out.  
  
"It could be cursed," Quatre explained to Draco, finally standing up and kneeling down next to the note. Though, that was *his* excuse. The other's just didn't want to stand up. The small blond boy cupped his hands over the paper, 'reading' the emotions linked to it. He also took a moment to read the name written in plain writing on the front. "It's clean." The blond announced, picking it up. "And it's for you, Heero. It's a duel challenge, with someone who wants some kind of revenge on you."  
  
Heero snorted and took the note. He took one look at the handwriting and softly said a name, though the note was unsigned. "Hermione."  
  
Inside the note were instructions as to where to meet and what time. There was no option for backing out. Unless of course, they just didn't show up.  
  
  
  
===  
  
  
  
At precisely 11:58 pm, Heero and Duo stalked into the appointed room, with Wufei, Quatre, Trowa and Draco hidden behind them under the Invisibility cloak. They were two minutes early. Just two steps in, Heero was assaulted with memories of his fifth year - of Dumbledore's Army. The Room of Requirement really hadn't changed for the use they had for it now. Large and pretty much empty. Hermione and her dueling second, Ron, were already there. Both teens were scowling at the two pilots. Duo took a quick look around the room, taking in its pros, cons and escape routes by pure instinct.  
  
"You're late." Ron bit out at them, interrupting the glaring contest Heero and Hermione were involved in, and Duo's assessment of the room.  
  
Duo lifted an eyebrow at him, causing Ron to flush red enough to match his hair, but otherwise said nothing. Heero increased the intensity of his Death Glare, and Hermione shivered while she pulled out her wand. She suddenly smirked.  
  
Under the cloak, the four hidden boys rolled their eyes.  
  
"Draw your wand." Hermione commanded, still smirking. She clearly knew that neither boy standing in front of her had a wand. And if they did, she would simply report it to Dumbledore and get them kicked out of school. Without a wand, they lose. With a wand, they're expelled. Win-win situation.  
  
"Draco lent you his wand, didn't he Hee-chan?" Duo asked rhetorically, sitting himself in a corner with a large/fake yawn. Actually, Heero would be using his own wand - Harry's wand - though Draco had offered his.  
  
Still, Heero nodded and pulled the wand from his spandex shorts. He gave it a quick twirl, as if getting a good feel of the magic it held. He was also very smug that Hermione's plan had been offset. It meant she was now committed to duel him, no matter what.  
  
Ron bristled. "That *traitor*!" He snarled.  
  
Under the cloak, Quatre placed a calming hand on Draco's shoulder while the wizard took a deep but silent breath to keep his emotions under control. If he knew Duo, the boy would rant at Ron for insulting his friend. Nobody insulted a friend in front of Duo Maxwell and got away with it.  
  
Sure enough, Duo's rant was abruptly finished about seven minutes later - Ron having been reduced to a wide-eyed, fish-mouthed, red-faced shell - when Hermione finally cast her first spell, aimed at Heero. The Perfect Soldier, having been anticipating this for about six minutes, didn't bother to block. Instead, he let the hex hit him to see the strength of Hermione's power. The effects of the Jelly-legs were easily fought off, while Heero fired his own spell. It was minor, considering what he could have done, but still effected the witch greatly. She staggered as one arm, the one hit, took on the added weight of about a hundred pounds. Using that distraction of distress, Heero hit her other arm, and both legs with that same curse.  
  
Hermione hit the ground with a grunt of pain.  
  
"Weakling," Duo muttered, watching her with scorn. He then turned to cheer on Heero.  
  
Ron stood in shock before pulling out his own wand. He looked absolutely livid and with a hand shaking in anger pointed the wand at Heero. He opened his mouth to shout a very damaging curse.  
  
"No, no, no~o," Duo sing-songed, waving a taunting finger. "The second only duels when the first has died. Cast a spell now and we win, try telling that to all your pompous anal sidekicks." He was naturally referring to the Gryffindors. His insult had the effect of pissing Hermione off enough to fight her curse off. Duo was surprised that Heero didn't attack her while she was down. It was always a smart move for a soldier to finish off his opponent while he - or in this cast, she - was distracted. Then again, this was Hermione, Harry's best friend of six years.  
  
Which gave the boy another advantage.  
  
"SHE *LIVES*!" Duo shouted.  
  
He then watched in amusement as the girl tried to gather her bearings. She was disoriented from the weight she had to forcefully expel with her own magic. A taxing job because she had had to do it four separate times. And also because Heero's magic was twice as strong, which caused the spell to require doubled power and nearly as much concentration, which made the job even more taxing. The girl gathered her bearings and straightened up, glaring heatedly at her opponent.  
  
Heero, gladly and almost happily returned the look. Though, his was much more intense. The ever powerful "Death Glare."  
  
In the next two seconds, the air space between Heero and Hermione was full of streaking spells. Gray flashes, red streaks and even glimpses of blue. Most of the hexes and curses missed the intended targets to smash against the walls. Duo quickly erected a protective barrier to shield himself incase a curse went astray.  
  
At that moment, one of Hermione's spells broke through Heero's defences. With a shocked gasp, it took effect. And a billowy white cloud misted off of Heero's skin, similar looking to Dumbledore's memory strange for the Pensive. Even as Heero struggled to fight off the curse, the cloud grew larger and soon enveloped the entire room.  
  
"What is this?" Duo shouted, trying to tighten his barrier spell. But the mist crept past it as though there was no spell and quickly enveloped him as well.  
  
"It's a Defining Moment's spell," Hermione said in a weak but extremely smug voice. That voice spoke volumes about the amount of time she spent researching the spell and perfecting it. "It displays every moment of extreme importance of the victim. All the moments that changed your life drastically..." her voice trailed off as the mist receded slightly to display a group of images in the middle of the room. "We'll learn your secrets yet," she said in that same smug voice.  
  
Heero closed his eyes, both forcing Harry's memories as far from his mind as possible and fighting off the curse at the same time. Hopefully none of his moments were from being Harry.  
  
Duo watched, completely terrified at what might be shown. And the others, still under the Invisibility cloak were too shocked to even move.  
  
At first, there were only a few images. Fleeting glimpses of a dark street and a yelling, over-sized man. Presumably this was the moment in Heero's life that he was sent to the Colonies time. Sure enough, the next thing the mist showed the group of terrified and/or eager teenagers was a small, eight year old Heero walking down a deserted road.  
  
"Hey," a voice echoed around the room, causing little Heero to whip around, gun drawn. "Good eyes," the voice continued, perfectly calm. An old man leaning against a building was revealed through the mist. There was a brief silence as boy and man stared each other down.  
  
"Want to be a Gundam pilot?"  
  
Young Heero nodded after a brief moment of thought, and the mist swirled again. This time however, there were no voices. Instead, there was a hum of machines and Heero, this time as a teen, was revealed strapped down to a medical bed, blood dripping from two bullet wounds - one on his arm, the other in his leg. The scene continued as Duo appeared on one of the monitors, going further to display Heero leaping out of a fifty-floor hole in a wall and *not* deploying his parachute.  
  
Duo's frantic shouting could barely be heard through the mist. The scene ended at Duo's declaration of friendship.  
  
Scene after scene. All from the war. Some included Relena, most had Duo. Until finally Heero managed to overthrow the curse. Lucky for him, it was just before he had almost shot Marimaya. That would be very hard to explain - considering they couldn't erase Hermione's memory first. Which Draco was already getting ready to do.  
  
"You..." Hermione sputtered, completely baffled. "You're a murderer!" She was white faced with terror and quickly began backing away.  
  
Draco's first spell missed her, though had the added bonus of hitting Ron instead. The boy collapsed, his mind successfully altered to change his perspective of the night.  
  
Heero, looking white-faced and exhausted from the strain of the effort used to overthrow the curse, didn't say anything. Duo took that as his que. The long haired boy jumped to his feet. Hermione locked her eyes on him, wide and definitely not trusting.  
  
"Get away from me!" She shrieked. Clearly she now remembered him and Harry sparing on the front lawns. Clearly she remembered Ron's story of his being able to create weapons at will. Clearly she remembered the disturbance he had caused at the Welcoming Feast.  
  
"You talk," Duo threatened, in a rare moment of seriousness. "And you die. It's that simple."  
  
Draco's memory spell hit the girl next moment and she fell over as though having fainted. Heero followed her to the floor a moment later.  
  
  
  
===  
  
  
  
It took about two minutes for Duo to completely shake off his initial shock. Finally clearing his head, he slowly walked over to Heero's prone form. The dark haired boy was just waking up. He shook his head slightly, as though clearing his thoughts and attempted to get to his feet. He groaned and settled for lying on the floor.  
  
Quatre appeared, pulling the cloak off of himself and the others. "We should leave before they wake up." The blond suggested. "I can take Draco back to his dorm under the cloak. You all will be okay getting back right?"  
  
They all nodded, Heero said, slowly getting to his feet with the help of Duo. "Filch tends to patrol the main floors," he said, his voice think with exhaustion. "Stick to the unused passages and you should remain undetected."  
  
The boys nodded again. Trowa shifted into a form that resembled Professor McGonagall's tabby-cat animagus form. Wufei opened the door for his friend and they both vanished. Quatre and Draco donned the Invisibility cloak and the door creaked shut a moment later. Duo carefully slung Heero's arm over his shoulders, offering a smile.  
  
"Mission," he tried to joke. "Return to the dormitories undetected."  
  
Heero nodded, glad to have something to focus his attention on other then his internal suffering and depleted magic supply. That curse really had been something else. They took a few unsteady steps, Heero leaning heavily against his koibito. They finally found a balance and began moving more quickly out of the door and down the hall. They met no resistance, not another soul was out. Which was logical, seeing as it was about one thirty in the morning. A Saturday morning to boot.  
  
"What about Ron and Hermione?" Duo finally asked about two hallways away from the Room of Requirement.  
  
"They'll be out of it for a while, Draco subdued them pretty thoroughly." Heero said curtly. He stopped the two of them at a corner and Duo silently conjured a mirror to peer around it. "And they know the way back to their dorm. It's most likely they won't be missed until breakfast."  
  
Duo nodded, taking another glance around the corner as a reflex. "We're clear." He said absently.  
  
They continued on their way, stopping at corners and peering around them with Duo's mirror. Twice it came in handy. The first time because Snape was patrolling at the far end of the next hall... and the second because Sir Nearly Headless Nick was drifting down the corridor, peering into the shadows. It was obvious that something had alerted the Hogwarts staff of night crawlers.  
  
It was only when they were going down a deserted hallway about two minutes away from the entrance to their dormitory that they were found. Peeves, the Poltergeist, was floating in the air, slowly flipping himself in a very long series of summer-salts. To tell the truth, the colorfully dressed ghost looked board out of his mind. It suddenly occurred to Duo that he hadn't seen the mischief maker since the day before Heero had been attacked out at the lake. And then Duo was stuck in the hospital wing, where Peeves was forbidden to go, no matter what. Peeves suddenly spotted the two boys, halfway through a summer salt.  
  
The ghost grinned at Duo, and opened his mouth to bellow out a greeting. His breath was held when Duo quickly put a finger to his lips, pleading with his dead friend to stay silent.  
  
"Please Peeves," Duo whispered urgently. "The staff is this close to kicking us out of Hogwarts. If Heero and I are caught out of the dorm, we're gone for good!" He held his thumb and index finger a fraction apart to prove his point. Heero gazed silently at the floating figure in the air.  
  
Peeves didn't look very happy about that news flash. Dammit! He and Duo had become quite good friends before their abrupt separation. Their minds worked in the same twisted way when it came to humor and jokes. Peeves had helped plant many a joke in various parts of the castle. And enjoyed doing it immensely. Besides the Bloody Baron, Duo was the only other person that Peeves would listen to. And the only person that he respected.  
  
"Please help us," Heero said softly, gazing imploringly at Peeves. "We just need to get back to our dorm."  
  
Peeves seemed unsure, looking from one boy to the other. They both continued to watch him with that pleading, hopeful look in their eyes. Finally, the ghost consented. With a nod, he preformed one more flip and zoomed through the floor. A few seconds later various crashes could be heard from the floor below them.  
  
"Come on," Duo said softly, "let's get you to bed."  
  
The rest of the trip to the dormitory was in safe silence.  
  
  
  
===  
  
  
  
The next morning was quiet. It was the day before Christmas Holidays were to start and most of the school was down in Hogsmeade buying gifts for friends and family. And everyone else was packing for the vacation away from school. Draco had gone tot he village in the company of the Slytherins. Heero had slept until noon, and then was forced to remain bedridden for the rest of the afternoon. Trowa, Wufei and Quatre had all gone for a walk on the lawns, while Duo disappeared into the fireplace to test a few of his new magical gadgets.  
  
They really were quite clever, Duo's gadgets. One was what looked somewhat like a hearing aid. But Duo had modified it with magic and top of the line electronics to become a mental Communication Device. If the thing worked correctly, it would allow whoever was wearing one to speak telepathically with any body else who was wearing one. He had also come up with a sort of Battle Staff, which changed shape into what would be most needed. So far, the Battle Staff worked perfectly, being able to shift from a two-sided ax, to a scythe, to a knife and so on. Wufei had been most pleased with the weapon, as it was suited for his type of magic almost perfectly. The long haired boy planed to give it to his friend as a Christmas gift. But Duo needed to find somebody to help test out his Communication Device.  
  
And Heero and the others were most definitely out of the question. Too bad Relena wasn't around, it might be nice to be able to test things on her. Then again, Duo wasn't quite so sure he wanted an insight to the inner workings of his koi's stalkers mind. That just might be a little too much for him to handle.  
  
Back in their shared bedroom, Harry was working patiently on his lap-top. With skill only he and Heero had, he had finished writing the report on the night before, his latest session with Dumbledore and his latest insights to Voldemort's plans. The snakeish thing was really quite determined to have him and the others on his team. Oh, the irony of Voldemort wanting Harry Potter's second personality on his side. Harry shook his head and closed the lap-top if he didn't rest, Quatre would go for his head. Or worse, his computer.  
  
And anyway, if he and Heero didn't get some rest, their chance at splitting apart might pass them by. After all, they would be cutting it very close with the day Voldemort had planned to attack. New Years Eve.  
  
=HARRY'S DREAM=  
  
"We will attack," Lord Voldemort declared, looking down at his minions, "during the Hogwarts New Years Party. This will be crucial as it will show out strength and convince those five boys to join our side."  
  
The group of Death Eaters all nodded their heads in one slow up-down movement. Voldemort looked pleased.  
  
"I have also received word that the boys will be traveling to Japan and China during the Christmas holidays. Spread out in those areas, in the largest towns to try and find them."  
  
Another uniformed nod.  
  
"And this time," Voldemort said, now resting one hand against his face to hide his exasperation. "Don't wear you robes. It will be better if they can't identify you easily."  
  
One last nod.  
  
=END DREAM=  
  
Harry chuckled. It seemed as though his foe was having some difficulties controlling his brainless oafs. If anything, the man needed the Gundam Pilots to bring life back into the troops. Well, troop really - as there were only about twenty Death Eaters in all. Five each, Harry mused. As easy as destroying a space port. Or even five.  
  
"Hee-chan," Duo sing-songed, skipping into their shared room. "Wanna play a game called Guinea pig?"  
  
Harry and Heero abruptly switched and Heero cast the long haired boy a suspicious look. "No." He said evenly.  
  
Duo pouted. "Why not?" He whined, planting himself on the bed next to his koi. "It's such a fun game!"  
  
Heero rolled his eyes. "Because the last time I was forced to play that game, I was ticked into being a standing dummy for your throwing knives. And let me tell you, you didn't have any aim back them." One hand moved down to finger the small thin scar on the outer thigh of his left leg. The knife wound had been very slight, but it had managed to leave its mark regardless.  
  
"It's not my fault that Trowa ran away from me!" Duo protested, still guilty he had actually hurt Heero with one of his knives.  
  
"And the time before that I was stuck playing pin-cusion while you tried to sew a dress for Hilde." Heero said, now ticking these occurrences off his fingers.  
  
"Quatre wouldn't stand still." Duo defended himself. "That wasn't my fault either."  
  
"Actually Maxwell, I'm pretty sure it was entirely your fault." Came Wufei's voice from the doorway. "Stop pestering Heero, we have other problems right now."  
  
Duo turned around, still pouting. "Like what?" He demanded.  
  
"Draco's hurt." Wufei informed them bluntly. "Weasley challenged him to a duel because Draco 'lent' Heero his wand last night. Draco won, but Weasley managed to hit him with a hex that somehow involves locking his senses inside. Draco can't hear, taste, see, or smell. He has no clue where he is."  
  
"You're the only other one with the type of knowledge to break the hex, koibito," Heero said gently, extremely glad that he wasn't going to be forced into another rousing game of Guinea pig.  
  
Duo nearly swelled with pride.  
  
"A bigger ego and his buttons would burst." Wufei muttered.  
  
Duo ignored him for favoring Heero with a wet kiss and skipping out of the room and down the stairs. About half an hour later he had managed to fix Draco's hearing problem and fifteen minutes after that, his sight problem. Taste and smell were unlocked within an hour after that.  
  
"So," Duo said, finally setting down his hands and sitting back in his chair. Trowa and Quatre had walked into the dormitory common room somewhere along the second sense. But they had noticed Duo's need for intense concentration and quickly left for the kitchens instead. "How did you end up winning if you were all blind and stuff?"  
  
Draco rubbed his sore neck while he tried to sort out his memories. "I'm pretty sure that we both cast our spells at the same time." He said finally. "I know mine hit him, I heard him scream. Then every thing went quiet. I think Wufei appeared before my eyes cut out. Then it was like I was floating or something."  
  
"What spell did you hit him with?" Wufei asked, setting down three mugs of hot chocolate he had just brought back from the kitchens. Quatre and Trowa were still there, talking to the little elves about different cooking tips.  
  
"Sleep and Dreams," Draco told them. "It's not a spell you can find in a book. I made it up a few days ago and needed someone to test it on. If I did it right, it will make him experience his worst memories in dream form. Only after the worst has passed will he have the option of waking up."  
  
There was silence from the two Gundam Pilots.  
  
"What if you did it wrong?" Duo finally managed.  
  
"The person he is the closest to," Draco said off handedly. "I'm sure Granger's dreams are just as bad as his."  
  
But they all knew that there was a possibility that Ron would be experiencing Harry's dreams. And in that sense, Heero's as well. This spell was very dangerous to their position. And they had to find a way to keep Ron from talking about it. Of course, the boy was so frightened of them - because Duo... and Wufei... and shiny weapons... and luncheons would scare anyone - he might just keep the dreams to himself. There was a chance anyway.  
  
To tell the truth, they were screwed.  
  
  
  
===  
  
  
  
Ron Weasley was being punished. His cupboard light had burnt out just a few minutes before and now the five year old boy was sitting in the dark of the small space. Not to mention that he was lonely.  
  
"Cheer up," a little voice said from above him. "It's not like you've never been punished before."  
  
Ron pouted. =But I don't like the dark,= he whined to his friend silently, training his eyes upward. =It's scary.= He finally picked out the boy floating above him. It was with relief that Ron took in the form of his double. Dark brown hair, slanted deep blue eyes and a body just as thin as his own. But in no was the other boy frail, he was strong, and smart too.  
  
"I'll go get you some food," Ron's floating friend announced after they both had heard the creaking of Uncle Vernon's footsteps going up the stairs. The large man seemed to enjoy throwing all his weight onto each step and listening to the resulting THUD! Poor Ron was actually acutely aware of how many times this had happened to him. Thank goodness he finally had a friend.  
  
Ron's stomach grumbled in agreement to his friends offer. "Be careful," he whispered to the boy before he watched him float through the door. Ron's friend simply giggled softly.  
  
A few seconds later a soft noise sounded in the kitchen. Like two little feet coming down from a jump. A few bottles clanked together as the door to the ice-box was opened. A few more sounds, mostly dull clunks of tupawear being shifted before the cupboard door bolt was pulled and the door squeaked open. A little light came from the hallway windows, shining on the boy holding a small juice and a few scraps of food. Ron's eyes lit up and he hugged the now solid boy.  
  
"Thanks, He-chan." He whispered.  
  
CREEEAK  
  
Both boys stiffened, natural instinct telling them not to move or even twitch. The master bedroom door had just opened, its hinges needing a bit of oil.  
  
Thump. Thump. Thump.  
  
Ron trembled very slightly, and He-chan's eyes became very wide in panic as footsteps began moving down the hall in their direction. It must be Uncle Vernon looking for a midnight snack.  
  
Click!  
  
The light switched on with a little buzz, exposing the two boys in an almost painfully bright light. The bellow of anger was quick to follow. He-chan dropped the food he was holding with a loud thunk, and juice splashed everywhere. Ron whimpered and pulled them both into the cupboard.  
  
"Oh no you don't boy!" Uncle Vernon bellowed, thumping loudly down the stairs. The man slipped a little on the spilled juice right outside the cupboard door but managed to wrench it open and exposed the two boys huddled on the small cot.  
  
"Please Uncle Vernon," Ron pleaded, "don't take him away! He's my friend! I need him!"  
  
"He's an intruder," Vernon snarled, taking a firm hold of He-chan and yanking him out of Ron's grasp. "One of those damn Asians from down the road no doubt." He dragged He-chan out of the cupboard and began hauling the fighting boy towards the front door.  
  
"He-chan!" Ron cried, scrambling after his uncle and his double. "He-chan, come back!"  
  
"Get back in your cupboard boy, I'll deal with you later!" Vernon growled, not looking back as he fumbled with the lock on the door. It was difficult with only one hand available, the other clutching a squirming five year old boy. Vernon's ears rang with screams and cries, his hand was beginning to bleed from being bitten by surprisingly sharp teeth. He finally achieved his goal and threw open the door, only to find that his nephew had thrown himself on his back and was pleading loudly and thumping him with his fists.  
  
"Uncle Vernon please, please! He's my friend! He's a part of who I am! Don't throw him out! I need him!" In his mind, Ron pleaded with his friend. =He-chan,= he cried, =don't leave me here! Don't let him throw you away! Don't go-.= His mental voice was cut off as Aunt Petunia, having been drawn from the screams downstairs, smacked him over the head with a broom handle.  
  
Ron was out cold. He-chan was thrown into the street. The poor boy was sobbing, pleading in his mind for Ron to return to him. When there was no answer, He-chan broke down further and a swirl of wind enclosed him. Minutes later, He-chan had vanished completely.  
  
"Harry," his voice still echoed through the street as the wind continued to howl. "Bring me back..."  
  
  
  
Ron woke up, clutching his chest and in a cold sweat.  
  
  
  
===  
  
  
  
Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei and Draco sat in silence as they sipped their hot chocolates. In about seven minutes Dumbledore would arrive at their dormitory to present them with their port-key to Japan. They were all silent, stewing in their own thoughts and ideas. Mostly thinking about their last Christmas together, a first real Christmas for nearly all of them.  
  
"I've got a theory," Duo finally announced, cradling his mug in his hands and letting the warmth of the drink sink into his hands. He cast a glance at his friends before starting to explain.  
  
"Wufei found our wands before Heero and Harry did their time spell thing, right? So what I'm thinking is that our wands are still in their shops somewhere, waiting for us to purchase them." His eyes gleamed at the though to having his wand back. "That Olivander guy told us where each of our wands was most likely to have been made, it would be easy for us to go and find them."  
  
The others were silent, eyes closed in thought.  
  
"That's rather intelligent of you Maxwell," Wufei finally said. "You might be onto something."  
  
Duo frowned at the insinuation that he wasn't intelligent.  
  
"The village idiot is going to send up to Japan anyway," Quatre reasoned, putting down his empty mug. "It won't hurt to check if Heero's wand is there before we're due in China."  
  
Draco snickered at the description of the headmaster. "I know where the largest wizard communities are in most countries," he offered helpfully. "It was part of my summer learning experiences with my father before he died." There was no remorse in his statement. "He brought me all around the door, buying and selling different things, flaunting the Malfoy money. He also taught me the wonders of a magical thing called a Port-key, I am licensed to create them." The blond smirked.  
  
"It you're going with a bang, its best to make it a big one," Duo quipped.  
  
The others nodded their agreement, or shook their head in amusement.  
  
"He's here," Quatre said softly, just before the dormitory door opened and Dumbledore strolled casually in. He was holding a slightly larger then usual chess piece, which they supposed was their means of travel. Typical that Dumbledore would choose to give them a Pawn.  
  
"Nice try," Duo muttered, "but I prefer the Queen better."  
  
Dumbledore ignored him. "If you'll each lay just a finger on the chess piece, I'll let you be off." He said with a wide, knowing smile. "But be quick, I've got a meeting with Mr. Weasley before he leaves for holiday. Keep the piece with you and it will reactivate when it is time for you to return."  
  
Quatre eyed the Pawn suspiciously, his senses telling him that a well hidden tracking spell had been placed on the object. He tapped his finger gently to his ear, where Duo's perfectly working mental gadget had been placed and informed the others of this new development. They all sighed but picked up their bags and placed a finger to the chess piece none-the-less.  
  
Seconds later there was a pull behind their navel and they stumbled in a small, cold ally way in Tokyo, Japan. Heero destroyed the Pawn with a burst of magic and they all turned to follow Draco towards their first stop. Wands in Tokyo.  
  
  
  
  
  
===  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AN Review and I'll update.  
  
  
  
  
  
. 


	13. Chapter 13

AN Okay, I'm sorry that this chapter took so damn long to get out. I didn't mean for that to happen. It's just (and here is my pathetic excuse) there seemed to be less enthusiasm then usual for the last chapter, and that lowered my enthusiasm to write *this* chapter... until I finally kicked myself and started to write. (I also decided that I wanted to finally FINISH this thing. Two more chapters to go, I think. And then it's done.) But I'll stop talking and let you read.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
=========================================  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 13  
  
  
  
It took two weeks of searching but the six boys managed to get the five wands that they desired. They celebrated their Christmas in a very expensive hotel somewhere in Greece, just after finding Trowa's wand. When they were finally ready to return to Hogwarts, Duo conjured a pawn shaped chess piece identical to the one Dumbledore had given them, complete with the tracking spell, and Draco turned it into a port-key.  
  
They arrived in the Hogwarts Entrance hall at a very late hour, having misjudged the time difference. However, none of them were even slightly tired, having had several cups of various beverages containing a lot of caffeine. To tell the truth, the only thing that subdued them was the sight of Dumbledore standing at the top of the main stairs, obviously waiting for them.  
  
"You five," he said, indicating to the Gundam Pilots. "Follow me." The old but in no way elderly man said in a soft but commanding voice. "Draco, you go to your dormitory."  
  
They did as they were told.  
  
  
  
===  
  
  
  
"Now," Dumbledore said with his most stern expression. "I'm going to ask you some questions that should be in your files... but because we are unable to find them, we cannot confirm anything. You can either answer my questions truthfully or we will give you our strongest truth serum, which will not leave any chance for evasive answers." He gave Duo a pointed look.  
  
The five nodded somewhat apprehensively.  
  
"I am assuming that you are all the same age," the headmaster said, sitting down at his desk and picking up a quill. "But... still, if each of you would answer me just one question... Mr. Maxwell, what year were you born?"  
  
"We're seventeen," Duo said calmly. "Do the math."  
  
"But that isn't the answer to my question." Dumbledore said with the faintest flicker of amusement hidden in his eyes. "The year you were born, please."  
  
"Are you stupid old man?" Duo snapped, "or can you not subtract seventeen years from this one?"  
  
"Mr. Maxwell, please answer my question." Dumbledore said, resisting the urge to rise to Duo's bait.  
  
"Seventeen years ago would be 1980," Duo said with a growl. "So there you go."  
  
"Mr. Maxwell..." Dumbledore said with a warning note in his voice. "The year you were born. I don't care what the year was seventeen years ago."  
  
Duo shot a well masked but still panicked look at his friends. "~What should I say?~" He projected to them, using the mental communicator.  
  
"~The truth.~" Heero projected back to him, much to the surprise of the others. "~They think we're spies for Voldemort, so it's better to make sure they know that we're not."  
  
Duo gave an almost imperceptible nod to his koi. "Alright old man," he said in a tight voice. "I was born in the year AC 178."  
  
Dumbledore's eyebrows shot up. But he knew for a fact that if anything, Duo prided himself on being honest, even if he was deceiving. But with such a straight answer... "AC?" He asked finally, "what does that stand for?"  
  
Duo winced. "After Colony, year 178."  
  
Dumbledore frowned, the phrase being unfamiliar to him. "You may leave. Please do not dawdle, I'm sure you're very tired from your trip," he said. Duo blinked but left all the same. Dumbledore than turned to Quatre. "Mr. Winner, please state the location of your birth."  
  
Quatre winced as well. "I was born in Colony L4, in the Winner Estate." After he answered he was excused to leave, but told not to stick around waiting for the others.  
  
The other three closed their eyes. Their secrets were coming out into the open. This was not a good thing. Soon, their lives would be just like they were back home. Open to the public. They would be ridiculed and insulted and scorned. They were only there to help Harry and Heero, it shouldn't be that difficult to stay under wraps. Especially not for them. They had spent years perfecting the art of infiltration, years honing the practice of stealth and even longer mastering strengths to defeat anything thrown at them. Getting an old man off subject should be as easy as traveling from Earth to L1 during the time of peace.  
  
"Mr. Barton... please tell me what you were doing at age eight."  
  
"Mercenary work." Trowa said mildly, though his two remaining friends could detect a trace of pain in his tightened expression. He left silently.  
  
"Mr. Chang," Dumbledore said thoughtfully. "What were you doing when you met your friends and why?"  
  
"Scolding them." Wufei said with a smirk. Which was true, much to Heero's, the only of the pilots besides Wufei that remained, displeasure. "Because they had been ticked by a bunch of morons." He bowed mockingly to Dumbledore and exited the office.  
  
Dumbledore took a moment to digest this information. His eyes were closed in thought before he turned to Heero, nearly five minutes later. His words, however, shocked the remaining pilot. "Mr. Potter," he said softly. "How did you meet those boys?"  
  
Heero blinked and allowed a bewildered expression to fall into place across his features. His blue eyes did not reveal even a trace of his shock - they hadn't even widened at the question. "Sir?" He asked mildly. "My name is Heero Yuy. I don't know what you're insinuating but I really don't appreciate it. Could you just ask me my question, I'm very tired."  
  
Dumbledore sighed, this was obviously going to take a lot longer then he expected. He cast his mind around desperately, searching for a new question. "Who were you named for," he asked finally. "And why?" All Japanese people were named for somebody in their families, weren't they?  
  
The boy in front of him winced. "The man named Heero Yuy, was a man who tried to gain peace through the way of total Pacifism. I was given his name as a contradiction - I was supposed to make a mockery of all he preached." He bowed shortly, to show that was all he had to say and turned to leave the room. Just as he was shutting the door behind him, he heard Peeves burst into the room, no doubt on Duo's request.  
  
  
  
===  
  
  
  
"So, it's most likely that Draco's spell went wrong - and Ron told Dumbledore everything he dreamt." Quatre concluded, chewing thoughtfully on his thumbnail.  
  
"This leaves us with a big problem." Trowa said, reaching over and pulling Quatre's nail from his mouth. The blond offered him a weak smile. "We either have to clear who we are up by telling them the truth, or find a way to make them all forget we even exist."  
  
"And we have to be here and ready when Voldemort attacks in a few days." Heero said stiffly.  
  
"*And* Harry's body is almost ready to be absorbed," Wufei put in. "If I'm any judge, sometime tomorrow or the next day we have to finish the spell."  
  
"Which means Heero will need some time to recover - and that will cut pretty close to our New Years deadline." Duo spoke up from his place staring out the window.  
  
"I say we seal ourselves up in here until New Years," Trowa said finally. "We put Heero in the training room to recover because that will be the fastest way without taking too much time. It will also give us the option to prepare ourselves mentally for the battle."  
  
Quatre sighed. "I'll go down to the kitchens to get some food."  
  
"I'll go get Draco." Wufei offered. It was the wisest for him to go, he was the fastest of them all. "I've been thinking," he added suddenly, making no move to stand up. "When we go back to our time... are we going to take Draco with us? Training him in computers and stuff would be pointless otherwise and it'd be nice to have another ally."  
  
The other four boys contemplated this in thoughtful silence. They had all thought about the possibility of bringing Draco back with them, but had never actually thought about what doing that might involve. They didn't even know it *they* could go back.  
  
"You know Wufei," Duo, the first to speak, said thoughtfully, turning around to look at his friend. "You and Draco have gotten pretty close over the last few weeks. Anything you want to tell us?"  
  
Wufei's face reddened completely, which would have been a difficult task in itself because of his dark skin color. "HENTAI!" The Chinese boy shouted furiously, "WE'RE JUST FRIENDS!"  
  
"..."  
  
Wufei looked around at the four boys carefully not making eye contact with him. All of them were furiously trying to repress their snickers. The Chinese boy growled and pulled his gun out in one hand and his wand out in the other. "Say another word and die." He said darkly, "we're JUST FRIENDS!"  
  
  
  
===  
  
  
  
"Sir, there is a bit of a problem about the exchange students." Minerva McGonagall fluttered nervously at the door of the Headmaster's office. "They seem to have barricaded themselves inside their dormitory."  
  
Dumbledore looked up, shock written all of his face. He scrunched his features in thought before finally coming to a decision. "Bring Malfoy up here," he decided.  
  
Minerva flinched, it seemed she had been hoping that Dumbledore wouldn't say that. "Mr. Malfoy is in their dormitory as well. Professors Flitwick and Snape - and I have been trying to reverse whatever spell they have placed on their dormitory barrier, but we're not making any progress. And the boys refuse to come out."  
  
Dumbledore's frown turned into a scowl. He got to his feet and swept out of his office, McGonagall skittering after him. They arrived outside the dorm a few minutes later to see Snape and Flitwick arguing heatedly. Both were gesturing angrily to the suit of armor that was standing guard - and the new picture that had been placed just to the side. Strangely enough, the picture depicted the five "exchange students" and Draco - all wearing expressive looking kimonos and standing outside a very old looking temple. It would be a true work of art if Quatre weren't trying to pull Duo's hair, and if Wufei weren't staring at Draco out of the corner of his eye. Trowa and Heero were staring calmly at the professors outside their frame, even smirking slightly.  
  
Flitwick suddenly spotted the Headmaster. "Professor!" The small wizard squeaked in surprise. "Thank Merlin! Perhaps you can remove this hex!"  
  
Dumbledore nodded and lifted his wand. Just as he began to say the most common Reversal Hex, the portrait on the wall began singing. To be more precise, *Duo* started singing.  
  
  
  
"We won't come out, out, out  
  
Until it's time, time, time.  
  
Don't waste you're breath, breath, breathe  
  
And I won't waste mine, mine, mine..."  
  
  
  
The song faded as Dumbledore lowered his wand in complete amazement. They must have placed sensory spells in the corridor. And when the spells were tipped off, the wards strengthened.  
  
"Ingenious." Dumbledore said softly, raising his wand for a second try. This time, Duo didn't begin singing, but Heero stepped forward, his eyes narrowed into the Death-Glare that scared even Snape.  
  
  
  
"OMEA O KOROSU!"  
  
  
  
"We're not quite sure what that one means," Flitwick quipped from his place against the wall. "But that boy sure is intimidating!"  
  
Intimidating wasn't quite the right word. Or, it *was,* but it wasn't nearly powerful enough. There had been a very strong sense of foreboding nearly oozing from his being. The boy's posture, expression, everything about Heero Yuy had spoken about a boy who had seen too much, and wasn't afraid of seeing more or dishing it out.  
  
Dumbledore nearly growled, lifting his wand again. This time, however, Quatre took a step forward. The small bond didn't say anything, but a feeling of complete and utter shame washed over the teachers in the hallway. it was so strong that it completely distracted them from attempting to destroy the barrier.  
  
  
  
===  
  
  
  
Hermione rushed into the Gryffindor common room, excitement dripping form every pore of her being like sweat. She stopped for a moment, scanning the faces in the room before her eyes lit on her red-headed friend and hurrying over to his side. "Ron!" She cried happily. "You'll never believe what I just saw!"  
  
Ron blinked, turning away form his chess game - in which he was seriously beating Seamus Finnegan. "Huh?" He asked intelligently.  
  
"The professors are trying to expel the Exchange Students!" Hermione told him excitedly. "But they won't leave their dormitory! McGonagall told me that the boys had placed "the strangest and most powerful wards" on the entrance and the windows. I heard they even removed all the paintings on the wall so that nobody knows what's going on in there! McGonagall also said that if anybody could crack the wards then she was personally award them with two hundred house points and an award for special services to the school!" The Muggle-born girl's eyes gleamed. "I need to do some research!"  
  
Ron blinked, turning back to Seamus. "Did you catch any of that?" He asked.  
  
Seamus shook his head. "Something about the five spies from Japan." He said.  
  
Ron's eyes darkened. "Oh."  
  
  
  
===  
  
  
  
"So, do you think Harry's body has merged with Heero's yet?" Duo asked Draco nervously, staring at the door to the training room. "They've been in there for a good two hours. That's nearly a whole day in there."  
  
Draco shook his head. "I have no clue," he told his long haired friend. "The book said that the spell could take anywhere from a few minutes to a few days. It all depends on their bond."  
  
Duo sighed, slumping against the wall of the hallway they were standing in. The blond wizard quickly followed his lead, having been tired of standing on his feet. They remained silent for a few minutes.  
  
"What do you think of Wufei?" Deathscythe's pilot asked suddenly, a playful gleam alighting in his purple eyes.  
  
Draco blinked, gray eyes moving to regard his friend, wondering what the boy was up to. "He's a good friend."  
  
With an eye-roll, Duo elaborated. "I mean, what do you think of him as more then a friend? Do you think he's cute? Would you be willing to date him?"  
  
"I thought you were in love with Heero!"  
  
"Oh I am, I'm talking about you here. You and Wufei."  
  
Draco's cheeks flamed. "He is attractive." He finally admitted. "And he's been kind enough to share his room with me when I stay here at night."  
  
"He wants you to come back to our time with us."  
  
Already red cheeks deepened in color. "He does?"  
  
A nod.  
  
Silence.  
  
  
  
===  
  
  
  
"=It... hurts.="  
  
"...Itai."  
  
In the training room, a single body lay in the air, surrounded by a swirling mist of colors and magic. The body's features kept changing, shifting into something different. Messy hair was the only constant - besides body size and build. But skin color, and hair color, and structural features in the face shifted at an alarming rate. Black hair, dark brown hair. Blue eyes, green eyes. Japanese features, English features. Always changing as the two souls, two personalities inside the body fought for a balance.  
  
"=Hero, I'm sorry that I let you go. I should have fought uncle Vernon harder. It was my fault that you were sent away.="  
  
"Harry- gomen nansi. I didn't want to go back. It was easier being Heero Yuy then Hero. I took the fool's way, the coward's way."  
  
"=I always wanted to be in your place. I never wanted to stay with the Dursley's.=" Harry chuckled weakly, his body convulsing in the air slightly. "=I guess we were both baka's, ne?="  
  
"Hai. I'll forgive you if you forgive me."  
  
"=We're the same person. I'll always forgive myself.="  
  
With those words, though they were only being echoed through the conscious mind, the body in the air stiffened. Bright light filled every corner of the training room. Every object touched by the light exploded in thousands of pieces, the door was nearly blasted off of its hinges.  
  
Harry Potter's once dead body was now completely absorbed into Heero's Yuy's body. Their souls, though separate, found a perfect balance. The one body, currently with all of Heero's features slowly lowered itself to the ground. All the magic in the room slowly reentered the boy on the ground until he was even stronger then before. All the power that Harry had used to expel Heero from his body twelve years before, returned bringing him to double strength. He was now powerful enough to defeat Voldemort and his entire army.  
  
He just had to recover first. Sleep sounded good.  
  
  
  
===  
  
  
  
"So, there is absolutely no possible way to get into these dorms?" Draco asked his friends. The five boys were sitting in the Common Room, watching as the Headmaster, Deputy Headmistress, Potions Master, Charms Expert, Seer Extraordinaire and local Weasley and Granger attempted to break the charm to get into the dorms. They had been at it for nearly two days now. The boys were hoping that they would leave before Voldemort struck the later that very night.  
  
"I don't know why they're so stupid about this." Duo snickered. We tell them exactly what to do to unlock the charm. Well, sort of. If they could read the Katakana on our kimonos."  
  
Their kimonos, ironically read: "If you go away, the door will unlock." In all truth, only a Muggle could open the door, for the charm reacted with the magic of the people around them. Argus Filch, for example could open the door - but only if he were alone. That's when the difficult part came in. After the first charm was anther, which took magical strength to open. And the first charm would lock again if anybody with magic in their blood came close to the door. It was truly ingenious.  
  
Just then the passageway in the fireplace slid open and Heero - perfectly composed - stepped out. "I'm ready to kick some ass." He said in a clear voice. "Duo, could you create us some new weapons? I'm afraid I destroyed everything in the training room while merging with Harry."  
  
"Hee-chan!" Duo cried, springing to his feet. He dashed to Wing Zero's pilot and embraced him so tightly the boy couldn't breathe. And then Duo added to the lack of air problem by kissing the boy deeply.  
  
"Duo," Heero gasped when he was released. Panting deeply to get oxygen into his lungs, but pleased with his welcome all the same. "Could you make us weapons enough for tonight?"  
  
Duo nodded, still latched around his koibito's waist.  
  
"They've left." Quatre said suddenly. "They went to get ready for the party."  
  
Wufei stood up. "I suggest we get ready as well. We should pack all our things for a quick get away. Draco, could you reduce them all in size for us?"  
  
The blond nodded, carefully avoiding eye contact with the Chinese boy.  
  
Duo snickered.  
  
But there was no time to laugh fully at Wufei and Draco's blossoming relationship. They had a battle to get ready for. Every little thing that they could do to help defeat Voldemort and his minions needed to be done as fast as possible.  
  
  
  
===  
  
  
  
Hermione surveyed the festive atmosphere of the Great Hall with a proud smile. Considering they had only begun to decorate it late that afternoon, it looked pretty good. The New Years party was well under way, and luckily for them the Japanese spies had remained locked up in their dormitory. Nothing could break them out. Professor Dumbledore had even sent Ron to check the dorm windows, but they had been protected by a barrier spell stronger then that on the doors.  
  
But the festive atmosphere of the party had a slightly foreboding tint to it. As though a great wave was about to crash upon the Hogwarts grounds and sweep everything away. The Muggle Born girl felt once again for her wand, hidden securely in her cloak pocket.  
  
Next to her, Ron fidgeted slightly, obviously picking up on the same dismal feeling.  
  
Something was coming. Then, with only an hour and a half to go until the new year, something did happen.  
  
Voldemort attacked.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
=========================================  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AN Review and I'll update.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
. 


	14. Chapter 14

AN Well, here's this chapter. It went by a lot faster then I thought it would. I just sat down and started typing and wah-la! Ten pages of fiction. I'm really sorry, but I don't think that this chapter is at all up to par with the rest. I am just not the person you go to see when you want to write a fight scene. I hope it isn't too confusing for you. And everybody laugh at Hermione because she is still delusional. Sorry for all the spelling/grammatical mistakes. I'm trying to get them all out but a few always sneak by.  
  
  
  
Thanks to those who reviewed last chapter! And for everybody who e-mailed me their support. I wish I had the time to thank you all, but I don't. You don't have any idea how much it means to me (unless you write stories and stuff, they you probably do. ^__^ )  
  
  
  
Just a quick reminder...   
  
"~blah~" = telepathic communication between pilots.  
  
"=blah=" = Heero/Harry talking mentally  
  
"blah" = talking. ^__^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
================================  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 14  
  
  
  
The Death-Eater's attack hit the school like a thunderstorm. It was completely unexpected but with force that could send even the bravest of creatures under cover. In minutes the entire school had been cornered and locked in the great hall, where the New Years Party had been taking place. Voldemort himself was taking great pleasure in torturing all those he saw as weak.  
  
"Avery, Knott," he barked, throwing another limb-growing hex at Dumbledore. "Go find the boys. I want to talk to them."  
  
The men nodded and quickly left the room. Knott, who had been the one to find 01 and 02 during their little escapade at the park, carefully pulled out one of the short dark brown hairs he had so carefully put in a vial. The hair belonged to 02, and it would serve as an excellent basis for a tracking spell.  
  
"That won't work." A voice sing-songedly echoed from two levels up.  
  
The two Death-Eaters looked up to see Peeves hovering above them in the stairway. The Poltergeist was laughing and twirling, singing songs about what seemed to be nonsense.  
  
"What do you mean?" Avery snarled, taking out his wand, even though he didn't know how much good it would do on the Poltergeist.  
  
"I mean that the DNA you're holding won't match to anybody in the castle. That boy has changed so much that his DNA and magical signature have completely shifted." Peeves giggled shrilly, swooping down to put his face right in Avery's. "Tracking spells won't work. You'll have to look for that boy the old fashioned way."  
  
"There's no need for that Peeves," a voice said from just behind the two Death-Eaters. "I'm right here." There was a low chuckle, much more sinister then anything the Dark Lord could accomplish. And in an instant, both men could feel the cold of wands in the back of their necks. "Drop. Your. Wands."  
  
With a clatter, the two wands fell. With a cackle, Peeves swooped and snatched them, flying away.  
  
"Turn around slowly."  
  
They did so, and were immediately disgusted to find that it was a teenager who was holding them at wand point. But, there was something different about the boy, Avery thought. He looked the same, physically, except for his eyes. The boy in the Amusement Park had deep blue eyes. This boy had only one deep blue eye, the other was piercing green. However, the most disconcerting change was his magic. It had intensified to a point where it was nearly *visible*. 02 nearly glowed because of the sheer power backed into his body.  
  
"Before you go getting any ideas," Heero told them coldly, his magical aura flickering slightly. "The wands in my hands are very much mine. I am in control of both of them, for they were both made for me. Don't try anything stupid and I won't kill you. Even if I don't have my wands, I can kill you in two hundred different ways using just my thumb and index finger."  
  
The seriousness in his voice refrained the two from actually doing anything stupid. Like, jumping over the edge of the stairway to get away from the disconcerting blue-green gaze. But then something happened that turned the tables in their favor. Goyle.  
  
  
  
===  
  
  
  
"The plan is to get into the great hall without being seen." Quatre told Duo, Trowa, Wufei and Draco. "Draco and I will take the Invisibility cloak. Trowa, I would suggest the rafters in the ceiling. Wufei, you and Duo shouldn't have a problem."  
  
The four nodded at the blond. "We need to give this an element of surprise. Death-Eaters should be posted at every door, so be careful getting past them. I'll try to deactivate the Anti-apparation wards if I can." Quatre suddenly did a double take, his eyes landing on Wufei. "Er... Wufei, perhaps you should leave Hiei in your room..."  
  
The Chinese boy scowled, his now full grown Hell-cat was perched in its usual place on his shoulder. "Hiei can fight just as well as us. It's in his blood to know enemy from foe."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Anyway, we just need to wait for Heero's signal."  
  
They all nodded at him again, but this time they all drew their weapons, and headed for the dormitory exit. Heero had deactivated the wards just ten minutes before and told them that he would send a silver arrow into the dorm when he got to the Great Hall. However, before they could actually get their plan underway, the door burst open and about eight Death-Eaters stormed into the room. Only Quatre and Duo were caught. Wufei had bolted the moment the door opened, taking Hiei and Draco with him and leaving behind no trace of his presence there. Trowa had changed his form into that of a mouse, darting under the closest piece of furniture.  
  
"Alright you two, our Master wants a word with you..."  
  
"Wait, where are the others?"  
  
"Search the rest of the dormitory they're probably up there."  
  
"Who cares, let's just get these two down there. Master is not patient when it comes to things like this."  
  
With three men holding onto each boy, Duo and Quatre had no choice but to follow. Trowa waited until all chance of them coming back had faded before changing into an owl and taking flight out the window. He landed silently in the rafters a moment or two later, staring down to watch the proceedings and only act if needed. However, just because he didn't act out against the numerous hate crimes going on in the hall, didn't mean he didn't want to.  
  
Duo and Quatre stumbled into the hallway a few minutes later. Duo was loudly swearing in every single language that he knew. Quatre was sending out feelings of fear, hate, anger, pity and disapproval. Draco and Wufei darted in just before the doors closed, moving faster then the eye could follow to hide behind one of the many tapestries behind the staff table.  
  
"01 and 05," Voldemort said pleasantly, not affected by Duo swearing or Quatre's empathy in the least. Though, his Death-Eaters were - very much so. "What a pleasure it is to finally meet you."  
  
Both Duo and Quatre sent the man incredulous looks. "You think we want to associate with scum like you?" Duo spat, much to the surprise and fear of the occupants in the room. It was only natural for them to be surprised after all; they had all thought that the Gundam boys were all in tight alliance with Voldemort. It was just a matter of proving it.  
  
Dumbledore was suddenly sorry that he had taken these boys wands - for it seemed it was they that Voldemort was now after. He had been watching in fear as the Death-Eaters still in the hall had tortured all the students there. Some of the girls were even raped, after which they were killed. The boys were tortured, given the dark mark, killed, everything possible to make their lives miserable. Because of him and his stupid pride. Sirius had told him that Voldemort would be planning an attack on the school sometime after Christmas. Heero himself had hinted that an attack would take place on New Years, but he had been too blind to see it. And now, his students were suffering. And what of Sirius? The man hadn't seemed nearly as upset as he should have been when his god-son died. Dumbledore had sent the word to him personally and met up with him just after. The man had seemed slightly bothered by the death of the Boy Who Lived, but quickly offered to take on a new assignment else where.  
  
"I thought that we might make some sort of a deal." Voldemort said, getting out of the Headmasters chair and bringing his wand to rest against one of the student's temples, firing off a quick Avada Kedavra. "Like, you join me and I'll let everybody in this room live."  
  
Quatre snorted. "We know better then to make deals with the enemy, you worm. And your silly little tricks won't scare us. We've been in too many wars to be afraid of one man and his inefficient minions."  
  
Duo smirked, one hand hidden in the sleeve of his robe, clutching his wand tightly. He was very thankful that they had been able to retrieve them without anybody's knowledge.  
  
"I see," Voldemort said softly. "But what would you say if I brought... *him* into this." He gestured and a heavily warded Heero was brought into view. Duo's eyes widened minutely. "Yes, I thought so. It's very clever what you did to him, I must admit. You merged Harry Potter's soul with his own and blamed the theft of his body on me. Very clever in deed, very - devious. Almost... Slytherin-like"  
  
Then again, Dumbledore thought to himself furiously his eyes narrowing; perhaps those boys were in this with Voldemort all along. Perhaps they were just playing a game with the Devil.  
  
Duo barked out a laugh. "You don't have a fucking clue." He stated boldly, "do you?"  
  
Everybody in the room blinked, including the Death-Eaters who had stopped toying with the students to watch this confrontation. Or were crying with shame because of Quatre's empathy.  
  
Voldemort smirked at him, though only Quatre was able to feel the slight trace of fear in the man's aura.  
  
Duo smirked right back. "You have no clue that right now, someone is in the rafters, and that someone else is right behind you. And that one of us alone is powerful enough to kill each and every one of your Death-Eaters without trying." Duo boldly took a step forward. "And you have no clue that Harry Potter is alive. *Very* *much* *alive.*"  
  
In a flash, Wufei materialized next to Duo and Quatre. In his hands were the wards previously on Heero's body, holding his magic in. Holding Harry in. Trowa dropped down from the ceiling moments later, landing gracefully on his feet and sending his most vicious glare at the snake in front of him.  
  
With a smirk, Heero let out every last one of his carefully placed blocks, letting his magic swirl around him as though his entire body was just misting off energy. The Japanese Imaginary friend began chanting, none of his words discernable. However, when the mist finally died down... nothing had changed except that Heero eyes were both Harry's green, and he was grinning, maliciously. He was holding two wands. Harry's wand and Heero's wand. "Omea O Korosu." He said softly before dashing towards the nearest Death-Eater.  
  
"For my parents!" He cried, taking down the first one. "For the innocents you killed! For Cedric, for Hero! For everybody your presence has affected." More and more he took down, Wufei, Trowa, Quatre and Duo joining into the fight. Gun shots echoed though the room, screams of pain and fear. But the shots were perfectly accurate and only those wearing black robes and white masks hit the ground. Yet still, they killed nobody. They removed limbs, sealed up the blood flow and left the body there for move onto somebody else.  
  
Finally, it was only Voldemort left, looking quite shocked and not nearly as confident as he had before.  
  
  
  
===  
  
  
  
The moment that the Death-Eaters stormed into the castle, Hermione knew, she *knew* that there was no chance for her. She saw, she actually *saw* one of her best friends die at the hands of a Death-Eater. She saw Voldemort appear in the middle of the madness and death and mayhem, strutting up the aisle between the Gryffindor and Slytherin house tables until he reached the staff table. And she saw him take out his wand and blast Dumbledore from where he was standing, completely shell-shocked.  
  
But there was nothing she could do, because she had no way to hide, and as a Muggle Born, there was nothing to do to save herself. All the students were screaming, some were being raped - others were being tortured with the three Unforgivable curses. But she, she was ducking behind the curtains next to the grand fire-place, praying that she wasn't found. A few small first years were hiding next to her, and she was doing all she could to sooth them.  
  
And that's when she heard it. The high-pitched, scaly, self-satisfied voice that sent rivers of shivers up and down her spine. "Avery, Knott," the voice barked. "Go find the boys. I want to talk to them." She heard the doors open and then the voice spoke again. "Goyle, go after them."  
  
/The boys, / Hermione thought. /So, they *are* working with him! I knew it! We should have gotten rid of them as soon as we could! We should have tried to barricade them in that room tighter then they were already in it! /  
  
About five minutes later, in which more screaming as results of the Cruciatus curse echoed though the hall, the great double doors were thrown open. The whole room fell silent as four sets of footsteps sounded. There was only one voice, a voice that sent Hermione's heart pounding.  
  
It was Harry's voice.  
  
But, how could that be? Harry had died months ago! She had seen the body herself! The Exchange students had killed him! And Voldemort himself had stolen the body. But she was sure that had been Harry's voice, and it sent a new thread of hope through her entire being.  
  
"02." The Dark Lord said in a way that could be happily, but he was far too evil for. "What a wonderful surprise."  
  
"Eat shit, bastard." Harry's voice rang out. There was a horrified silence, in which only sobbing from those tortured could be heard. And then a bang and a grunt.  
  
"I seem I'm going to have to teach you a few manners," Voldemort said silkily, obviously having fired some hex at Harry's voice. "And pity, I only wanted you to join with me."  
  
Hermione picked up the sound of footsteps, soft as they were, in the hall. "Dear me, you look just like him don't you? Isn't that just a little odd... and you have a nearly identical magical signature - very odd." There was a pause and then a hiss of pain. "Ward him!"  
  
And then a series of grunts and loud protesting in Japanese.  
  
  
  
===  
  
  
  
Heero once again stood in front of Voldemort, the place on his neck where the man-snake had touched him still burned and smarted, and it would probably scar over. On his face he wore a mask of cool, unconcerned indifference. To his immediate left was Quatre, and at his right was Wufei. Duo was making his way around the hall, doing his best to heal or obliviate everybody there. It was better to forget that you saw somebody die after being raped, but not to forget that Voldemort had finally attacked the castle and actually gained access. And Duo was the only one who could actually do it, for he had spent months learning how to heal in the hospital wing. And Trowa was rounding up all the Death-Eaters and taking them out to the front lawn. He would personally deliver a letter to the ministry of magic when he was done.  
  
Nobody knew exactly what was going on, but it was clear that the five boys they hated so much had obviously changed the odds. And they hadn't killed anybody while doing it. That must take a lot of self control. The room watched in shock as a cat engulfed in black flames walked calmly towards Voldemort and set his robes on fire before moving back to Wufei and settling down on the boys shoulder.  
  
"A... Hell-cat?" Dumbledore breathed, watching with the slightly hint of uncertainty as Voldemort did something akin to the time old "pee-pee dance" in attempt to *not* be on fire. "How in the world did I miss something like that?"  
  
"Simple you old coot." Wufei told the man coldly, his voice ringing in the silent air. "You're as blind as a bat and as clever as a stone."  
  
Voldemort finally rid himself of the back flames before glaring heatedly at the boys standing in front of him. He readied his wand, but Quatre pulled out his gun and shot it neatly from his hand. It clattered to the ground in three broken pieces a second later.  
  
"Very clever," Voldemort hissed. "But let me show you a few tricks that *I* picked up." The Dark Lord rubbed his hands together and created what looked to be a glowing orb. However, despite the harmless appearance of a glowing green ball, it held all the properties of the Cruciatius curse - except far more painful.  
  
"Get under cover." Heero said darkly to his friends. "You have no idea how this man operates. That is no mere curse; it has the power to kill every person in this room."  
  
His friends quickly backed away, all of them erecting barriers to keep the promised pain away. Not only his friends but every person still in the hall ran, some screaming, to get away.  
  
"You have a new trick." Heero said calmly, after his friends and everybody else had disappeared. "Congratulations. But so do I. Would you like to see it?"  
  
And then, without waiting for an answer, Heero let off all of his barriers once again and said the last two words of his earlier chant.  
  
"Ni-desu." (1)  
  
And it began. His body began pulling outwards, a torso began to appear, and a head, a set of arms and legs. It was almost like watching a cell divide except faster and more complex. Finally, with identical smirks, Harry Potter stepped out of Heero's body and twirled his wand in his fingers. He was, unsurprisingly, wearing his Hogwarts robes, completely with the Gryffindor patch on the front. Weapons were hidden under his clothing, and malice was shining in his eyes.  
  
"You look surprised." The previously dead boy said softly. "But then again, you don't know the whole of what just happened. You see - Heero here is me. He didn't steal my soul to gain more power. My soul rejoined in his body when our mental balance collapsed. I'm pretty sure that you have something to do with that. I don't mind though, because now that I'm dead to the world, I can go back to his."  
  
"Multiple Personality Split." Voldemort spat. "A clever trick, but no more then an allusion."  
  
Heero and Harry shared identical grins, for some reason not afraid at all of the man out for their blood. "I doubt that an illusion would kill you. Like we are about to do. One of us alone isn't enough to kill you - but the both of us are."  
  
Voldemort twitched ever so slightly, more annoyance then fear. And he suddenly remembered the curse he was holding in his hands. With a smirk of his own he threw it at the two boys. It hit Heero dead on, but didn't affect the boy in the least.  
  
"I'm afraid it will be a little more difficult then that." Heero said lightly. "If you want to hurt us, you will have to hurt us both at the same time. We have spent months in one body and we are so in tune with each other that the only way to really hurt us is to drown us, tied together."  
  
"Thanks for the suggestion." Voldemort snarled.  
  
"However," Harry said softly. "I think we will just kill you now and get it over with."  
  
Like mirror images, the two boys lifted their wands in their right hands, and reached behind them with the left - retrieving guns. In a bout of luck, Voldemort managed to blast away both wands, leaving the boys with their guns. Unfortunately for the Dark Lord, the guns were made courtesy of Duo - and didn't shoot normal bullets. No, no. These guns had the capability of shooting spells. With a nearly impeccable nod, Heero and Harry both squeezed the trigger and ducked low as two identical Avada Kedavra spells shot towards the man standing opposite of them.  
  
With a scream, Voldemort was hit by the attack and collapsed backwards. Only, he didn't hit the ground - his body kept falling, through the floor, through the lower layers of the school and right down into hell.  
  
Harry and Heero collapsed from sheer exhaustion a moment later. And the castle around them started shaking and crumbling from the disaster it had just encountered.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
================================  
  
  
  
  
  
(1) Ni-desu: Japanese. Roughly translated it means "I am two".  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AN Review and I'll update. One more chapter to go!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
. 


	15. Chapter 15

AN Yes, here it is the ending chapter. *sniffle* I'm so sorry that I had to end it! But you know what they say, all great things have to come to an end. Hope you like how I finished it off, I thought it was pretty good myself. ^__^ Gotta go, Kenshin's on!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
=========================================  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 15  
  
  
  
Two figures emerged from the pile of rubble that had once been the Entrance and Great halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The rest of the school was still intact and standing as strong and sturdy as ever. It was just those two halls and the few rooms and cupboards connected to them. One of the figures emerging was a gleaming silver fox, the other was a gray wolf. The gathered collection of people on the ground could only stare, completely transfixed, as the two animals moved boulders without touching them and made their way to the front lawn.  
  
That is, they could only stare until Duo rushed forwards and embraced both animals, openly sobbing. Then, they could only gape. And then they went back to staring as the wolf transformed into Heero Yuy, and the fox into Harry Potter. They didn't have long to stare, because almost as quickly as Harry Potter became human, he seemed to step into Heero's body.  
  
They went back to gaping.  
  
Nobody had seen the fight with Voldemort, so nobody knew what exactly had happened to make the two halls collapse. As a result Harry and Heero's secret had been, quite literally, taken to the grave.  
  
"Harry?" A female voice cried. Footsteps crunched through the December snow, and the girl was revealed to be Hermione.  
  
Heero turned to her, letting Harry take control. However, this time it wasn't a simple change of eye color or skin tone... it was a whole deal. Heero Yuy simply melted away as Harry Potter took his place. A Harry Potter who did not in any way look happy to see what used to be one of his closest friends.  
  
"Oh Harry! It really is you!" Hermione flung herself at the boy, who stepped neatly to the side.  
  
"Don't you touch me!" He snapped, taking hold of Duo's hand. "Don't you ever *dare* touch me."  
  
"Mr. Potter..." Dumbledore said softly, taking a step forward, out of the crowd. "How in the name of Merlin are you..."  
  
"Don't talk to me." Harry snapped. "After the way you have been treating my friends for the last three months? The way you have been treating *me*? You don't deserve to even know how this came about." He glared one more time and returned to his recessive role, Heero's body once again returning.  
  
With Heero's return, Wufei, Quatre and Draco stepped up to stand next to the two pilots already in front of the gathered crowd. They stood, glaring with complete hatred for the people who had shunned them ever since Harry's "death". An owl suddenly flew down, landing on Quatre's shoulder.  
  
"^Trowa,^" the blond said softly, "^I'm glad you came back so quickly.^"  
  
The owl pecked affectionately at Quatre's ear before hopping down from its perch and morphing back into Trowa Barton. "Sirius is on his way." He informed them softly. "He said he might have the correct spell for returning us."  
  
"Returning you?" Ron asked, stepping out of the crowd as well. "What do you mean by that?" It was clear he was in no way proud of or awed by what the pilots had done. In fact, he was down right furious at them for destroying his school without good reason.  
  
"He means back to our time." Duo snapped, taking a step forward and creating a shining silver scythe in his hands. Ron gulped and took a few steps back. "Our world is five hundred years in the future. We came here to help Harry in the war against Voldemort and to bring Draco back to help us with our own wars." Well, perhaps that wasn't *completely* true. They did plan to bring Draco back with them though.  
  
"Not much of a war," Wufei snorted softly. "Really, that didn't take much longer then half an hour."  
  
Quatre nodded his agreement. "Our battles against the Libra took much longer than that. Even planting bugs in a base takes longer."  
  
"How did you have problems with that guy?" Duo snorted. "If you fear someone like you did him, you only let your fear cloud your judgment. That must be why that guy gained so much power."  
  
"Perhaps it was his appearance that scared everyone," Draco put in. His gray eyes moved to stare at the pile of Death Eater a little ways away. "Though that gives no reason as to why people actually wanted to *serve* him."  
  
Their seemingly mindless talking only served to confuse and anger the crowd around them. Really, if it weren't for the fact that they had just saved the entire Hogwarts population from almost certain death, while getting rid of Voldemort for good (while ruining a good portion of the school in the process) they would have had an angry mob out for their blood. As it was...  
  
"You boys have some serious explaining to do." Dumbledore said in his most authoritative voice. Too bad for him because once again it would never effect the six boys in front of him. "And I want answers - now!"  
  
He was met with laughter from behind him.  
  
"Oh honestly Albus," a scratchy voice said, stepping out of the crowd and revealing itself to be Sirius Black wearing Muggle clothing and holding a small leather bag. A few students screamed. "Give it up. You should know by now that these boys aren't going to tell you anything."  
  
Hermione's mouth fell open. "You know who they are?" She asked hysterically. "And you didn't tell us?!"  
  
Heero smirked. "Hello Godfather."  
  
"Hee-chan, you sound like you're in the Mofia." Duo chuckled. "I hope you brought good news, Padfoot. We're ready to get out of here."  
  
Sirius nodded. "Of course. Professor's, why don't you start repairing the school. The ministry will be here soon." While Sirius spoke, Quatre wove a little bit of his empathy into the words, making them sound like an intelligent idea and the mystery of the pilots something unimportant.  
  
Dumbledore, completely under Quatre's spell, nodded and beckoned everybody back up to the castle. Almost immediately banishing spells and weightless charms were being cast on the debris. With the help of magic it would only take a few hours to rebuild the two halls.  
  
While everybody was busy slaving away, Sirius beckoned the pilots and Draco to follow him. They walked for about twenty minutes, skirting around the forbidden forest and the lake towards a small cave. It was dark but dry, the perfect place for them to cast a spell to return home.  
  
"You basically have two real options." Sirius said bluntly when he was positive they were alone. He looked calmly at the seven - for Harry and Heero had once again split - boys in front of him. "The first is to prepare a room in which you increase time until you hit the time you're from. This one is risky because your room could be destroyed or you could misjudge the spell and step out centuries too late."  
  
Draco shifted nervously. "What's the other option?" He asked. His wandless magic was going crazy because of the part he had played in the Great Hall earlier that evening. The green controlling-dye in his hair brightened until it was nearly blinding. Wufei placed a calming hand on the blonds shoulder, resulting in the green dimming.  
  
Sirius blinked at them. "The second option is far more complicated then just casting a spell. It has three parts to it. You first need something from the time you came from, most specifically, something that has a connection with somebody still there."  
  
Heero's face went blank for a moment as he thought about all the possessions he had with him. He finally pulled out his gun. "Relena wanted me to kill her with this gun." He said stiffly. "It should work."  
  
Harry snorted and reached out, snatching it away. "Baka." He said softly.  
  
Duo eyed the weapon. "She got over that Hee-chan. Do we have anything else?"  
  
Quatre smiled and pulled out his Magunac's goggles - the tacky ones that Rashid had given to him. Wufei untied the katana and sheath from his belt - the weapon had once belonged to Treiz Kushrenada, the sheath to his wife Meilan. Lade Une had given them to him when he first started working at the Preventers. And Trowa produced his circus make, the one that his surrogate sister Catherine had helped him make. Duo scrunched his face in thought before pulling out the key to Hilde's apartment. His old war-buddy had given it to him as a way of saying that her door was always open if he needed to talk.  
  
Sirius nodded. "Those should work. The second part of this is the tricky part. You need to link your objects with your subconscious mind and the person it connects with. Harry, Heero, Draco - because you three don't have one you'll have to hold onto somebody who does."  
  
The three complied and Sirius nodded again. "Good. Now, this should be a lot like a Banishing Spell, because that's what this is based on. Only, instead of not existing, you should reappear not too long after you disappeared from your world." The escaped convict reached into the small leather bag at his side and removed seven small potions vials. "Drink these and concentrate on your items. Then, disapperate."  
  
Harry looked at the vial in his hand. "You're not coming with us, Sirius?"  
  
"I'm about to be pardoned thanks to Trowa's amazing ability to threaten people. And they're going to need their best Aurror back to smooth out the wrinkles you're going to leave behind." The man grinned. "And I'm too old and too wizard to be in your world."  
  
Harry sighed and moved to embrace the man. "Just don't die." He whispered. He dug through his bag for a moment before pulling out his old communication mirror, the one he and Heero had used for years. After a moment of concentration he handed it to his Godfather. "Check in on us once in a while, alright?"  
  
Sirius nodded and embraced him in a tight hug. The man then moved to hug each and every boy there.  
  
"Pedophile." Wufei muttered after he had been released. Hiei hissed at the man, saying in his own kitty-way that he was *not* going to tolerate a hug unless he could burn the man alive. Sirius simply scratched the animal behind the ears for a moment or two.  
  
All present chose to ignore Wufei, laughing at the Hell-cat instead. Then, as one, they lifted their vials in a toast to Sirius, tossed them back, clung to their objects and each other before disappearing.  
  
  
  
===  
  
  
  
One of Quatre Rebarba Winner's blond eyebrows twitched slightly as he regained consciousness. He could feel Trowa's warmth seeping into his side, and the others sprawled out on a floor he didn't recognize right away. He was sure that it was Hiei draped across his ankles and that Duo was muttering something about having minions - which was normal. But there was something else. A very annoyed person was looming over him.  
  
Quatre cracked open one aqua colored eye, trying to determine who it was and where he was. He was lying on the lobby floor of the Preventors headquarters. Then, he looked at who was standing above him.  
  
He closed his eyes again with a wince. It was Lady Une - a very unhappy Lady Une. So, slowly, Quatre resigned himself to his fate and stood up. The others, who had obviously been playing dead as well, hurried to follow his example. When they were all standing, and with his most charming smile, Quatre politely asked her what was wrong.  
  
"Wrong?" She hissed, taking a step towards the group of gathered boys. "It's been four days since we let you five off and you have the nerve to come back here for nap time?!" Her slanted eyes sparked dangerously. "We told you not to come back until we contacted you!" She growled. "And what is with that CAT! You know that there are no animals allowed in Headquarters!"  
  
Harry took a step forward, offering her his most charming 'I'm a good boy' smile. "I'm sorry Ma'am," he said. "But my fault. My friend and I met the Pilots yesterday and they thought we might have what it takes to be Preventors. My friend and I," he gestured to Draco, who was cowering behind Wufei, "hoped we could test our skills to see if we could be of any help to the Preventors."  
  
Lady Une scowled at him, though it wasn't as fierce as before. Thus was the charm of Harry Potter. "Follow me." She barked.  
  
She spun around when the other five tried to sneak out of the building. "Oh no you don't!" She snarled. "I want to have a word with you!"  
  
  
  
===  
  
  
  
"This uniform is *so* tacky!" Draco wailed, flopping down on the Gundam pilots apartment couch. He and Harry had been accepted as Preventor's agents within two hours of testing. Une was amazed to find that their abilities were on par with the Gundam Pilots in hacking, weapons control, stealth, intimidation tactics and every other area of the testing. Not even the most trained of OZ soldiers could compete with those boys. Zech's could barely compete with those boys.  
  
"Don't worry about it." Wufei told him, sitting down on the couch as well and turning on the television. He flipped the stations until he found something interesting, Hiei stood up from his place on the chair across the room and darted to sit on his masters lap, purring gently. "When we're on a mission we don't have to wear them. It's only at briefings, meetings and stuff - and for us it's only the jackets."  
  
Quatre popped his head into the living room from where he and Trowa were 'preparing' dinner. Preparing meaning they were unwrapping the fast food picked up on the way back from Headquarters. "We're not on duty for a good two weeks." He said cheerily. "And they won't place you and Harry on a mission alone. Don't worry - I'll make sure of that."  
  
Duo stepped into the room as well, rebraiding his hair after an hour long shower. "What are we going to do for two weeks?" He moaned. He turned and hollered down the hall - where Heero and Harry were adding in a new bedroom for Draco. "Oi! You two had better think of something to keep me entertained!"  
  
Quatre, Trowa, Wufei and Draco all sweatdropped.  
  
And then, the doorbell rang.  
  
"Duo, would you get that?" Quatre called.  
  
"My hair's wet, make Wufei!"  
  
"Wufei?"  
  
"I'm busy, make Draco get it."  
  
"WUFEI!"  
  
"Fine, fine... don't have a fit." The Chinese youth reluctantly pulled himself from the couch and over to the door. He pulled it open to reveal... Relena Peacecraft. The blond girl smiled at the ex-Gundam Pilot, her blue eyes sparkling happily. Wufei attempted to return the smile, but it came out more like a grimace. "Hello, Vice Foreign Minister," he said in his most pleasant voice.  
  
Relena smiled again. "Please, call me Relena. May I come in?"  
  
Wufei held back a second wince and stepped backwards a step or two, holding the door open as the girl-who-stalked-Heero entered the apartment.  
  
In the background, Duo groaned. Then, he seemed to perk up. "Harry-kun!" He shouted, "come here for a minute!"  
  
Harry entered the room, pocketing his wand and looking curiously at Duo. "What is it," he asked. "Is something wrong?"  
  
Just a few steps away, Relena gasped. "Heero!" She breathed, taking a few steps towards Harry. "What happened to you?"  
  
At that moment, Heero entered the room, following his double to see what Duo wanted. "Relena." He said flatly, "why are you here?"  
  
The Vice Foreign Minister gaped at the site of the two nearly identical boys. Then... she fainted.  
  
  
  
===  
  
  
  
"Miss Relena?" A soft voice called. "Miss Relena, you need to wake up now."  
  
Relena opened her eyes to stare into Quatre's aqua colored orbs. She blinked for a moment before flushing slightly and accepting his hand to help her back to her feet.  
  
"Are you alright, Miss Relena?" He asked, leading her into the kitchen, where all the others were seated and eating their dinner.  
  
Relena stared once again at Heero, and then the boy who looked so much like him. She noticed that Duo was sitting between them, offering them both mischievous looks. Then she noticed the gorgeous blond sitting next to Wufei and her breath caught in her throat. She had never seen anybody like that before. It was almost as if she was sucked into giving him attention. His skin glowed softly in the bright light of the kitchen, and his green streaked blond hair gleamed. Silver eyes sparkled and laughed as Duo told them all another joke.  
  
The boys at the table suddenly noticed that Relena was standing in the doorway.  
  
"Relena," Quatre said, pushing her forwards a little. "I'd like you to meet the two missing pilots." He pointed at Harry, telling the girl what they had told those in charge at Headquarters. "This is Harry Potter, he was supposed to pilot Wing but fell ill just as the time to fight came." He then pointed at Draco. "And this is Draco Malfoy - he was trained separately and we only met up with him a little while ago. They've just been accepted into the Preventors."  
  
Relena managed a nod and smile. "Congratulations," she said softly, still staring at Draco.  
  
Wufei noticed this, wrapping a possessive arm around the blonds shoulders. Relena sighed.  
  
  
  
===  
  
  
  
Duo's communication device's fit snugly into their ears, thankfully there was no static, standing in the practice room of the Preventor's Headquarters. The Gundam boys, Harry and Draco - each with a 'life-tag' pinned to their shirts - waited for their test to begin. The life-tags, signified just that, life. In order to 'kill' somebody, you must removed their tag. The boys were not armed with anything, this was to be a 'surprise battle'. Sally Po, Miss Noin, Lady Une and Relena were watching from the next room.  
  
They were about to be amazed.  
  
With a buzz, the test began and very real looking holograms emerged from the walls of the chamber. Not only that, but actual living people entered the room as well, some on offence, others on defense. The holograms were meant to be ordinary people, people that the ones taking the test were to avoid shooting or killing. The others were fair game.  
  
The four girls in the next room stared, completely amazed as Wufei seemingly vanished from where he was standing - reappearing on the other side of the room, holding what looked to be five life-tags. They watched, even more amazed as Quatre simply walked up to one of his 'enemies' and was given his life-tag. Draco's hair darkened to green and life-tags began flying towards him from every direction. Duo's hands were suddenly full. The girls weren't quite sure how he had gotten anything past their screening process, but they were amazed that some of the things were much too large to be in the boy's pockets.  
  
Was that a soda-can he was shaking up?  
  
...Yep.  
  
Trowa's body suddenly vanished and an owl took his place. The bird swooped, grasping life-tags in its beak. Its task finished, the bird flew back to where it started and disappeared, Trowa taking its place with a mouthful of tags. Heero and Harry, however, were the most surprising. They worked as a flawless team, one attacking from behind and holding the men with life-tags still attached to their vests, while the other simply walked up and took said life-tag.  
  
The test was over in less than five minutes.  
  
The pilots emerged looking very bored.  
  
The girls' jaws remained pasted to the floor.  
  
"How," Sally Po stuttered, the first to regain enough sense to actually speak.  
  
"How did you do that?" Lady Une breathed, the first to regain enough sense to speak in full sentences.  
  
"Eh-heh..." Duo laughed nervously, looking around at his friends and rubbing the back of his neck. "Well, you see - it's a long story." He gulped, realizing that they weren't going to be allowed to even take a bathroom break until the girls understood. "Ever heard of magic?"  
  
  
  
End.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
=========================================  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AN There it is, the end of the fic. I hope that you all enjoyed reading this as much as I loved writing it! I'll begin reposting my old fic, "Of A Slut" soon. Sometime in the next week I hope. See ya then!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
. 


End file.
